The Other Hunter Julie
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Dean and Sam meet Julie. She's a hunter. Throughout this story they help each other out on cases. Has sad, sexy, funny, all around emotions situations. Takes place season 3. I have a good story outline for what's going to happen. Dean/Julie Have Fun!
1. Dean and Sam andJulie?

"Can I help you?" asked Julie as the two gentlemen walked into the office.

"Yes," said the taller one with long shaggy brown hair. "We're from the FBI." They showed their badges to me. "Agent Lawrence and this is my partner Agent Perry. Is it alright if we see Mr. Jones?"

"He's in a meeting with the sheriff. You can leave a message or take a seat and wait for him to get out. He should be done soon."

"We'll wait, thank you," said Agent Lawrence.

Julie couldn't help but watch them from the corner of her eye. They seemed a little young to be FBI agents. The way they sat and the way they looked and talked towards each other. Julie has seen it before. She even acts that way sometimes, but they can't be hunters?

A beep came from my phone. "Yes?"

"Could you get the Sheriff some coffee?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones."

Julie got up and felt the two FBI agents following her with their eyes.

"This girl seems very familiar," said Agent Perry (AKA Dean) to Agent Lawrence (AKA Sam). Dean watched her rip open a new box full of sugar packets. The way she used the knife to cut open the box. The way she stood as if waiting or listening to everything around her. Dean looked down at her ass. _And what a mighty fine ass. _Dean thought to himself.

When she knocked the cup off the edge she quickly caught it with one hand while filled with coffee.

"Sam," said Dean as he watched her walk into the morgue. "I don't think that secretaries a secretary."

Sam arched an eyebrow at Dean. "What?"

I was watching her. The way she moves, the way she stands. Sam, I think she's a hunter."

Sam looked up at the secretary when she walked back into the room. She smiled at the agents which made Dean feel a twitch in his stomach. "Mr. Jones will be ready for you in a minute."

Sam and Dean smiled at Julie. "Thank you."

Julie and the brothers watched each other secretly. When Mr. Jones took the boys in his office, Julie left since her shift was over. When she walked out she noticed a black Chevy Impala parked right next to her 1970 black challenger. It couldn't be those agents. Were they working the same job as she was?! Julie felt frustrated and scared. Not knowing who those two were and if they were hunters they were working on the same case. No hunter liked working on the same case as others.

Julie drove all the way back to the motel she has been staying in for the case. Once she got there she saw the owner outside just staring at the sky. "Mr. Curr?" she asked getting out of the care. "Are you alright?"

He shook out of his daze and smiled at Julie. "Sorry Julie just thought I saw something."

Julie looked up and saw nothing. She smiled at Mr. Curr. "Have a nice night Mr. Curr."

She quickly opened the door to her room and looked for her bag of salt. Whatever Mr. Curr saw she didn't want getting into her room. Julie took off her coat and opened her laptop. Once she got to the towns site she was disappointed. "Shit." Another kid has gone missing. Stepfather says he's been threatening to runaway for some time now. Julie got out the town map. The map had four black dots on it. One for each kid and where they were found, but this one wasn't found, may he did runaway? In frustration Julie closed her lid shut. She went to the bathroom and turned on the water. She needed a nice warm shower so she could think straight. Before she got into the shower she heard an engine purring outside her room. She wrapped her towel around her and walked over to the window. It was the agents. The dirty blond short haired one pointed at her car. Julie quickly walked away from the window even more frustrated.

"Sammy, look it's that challenger from the morgue," said Dean. "She is a beauty. Dean looked at his car. "Don't worry baby, not as beautiful as you I would never cheat on you."

"Dean," said Sam annoyed watching him walk off.

"I'm going to find out whose car this is. I'll be back Sam. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"He's got a few months to live and he's worried about a damn car," said Sam walking into their room.

Dean came back to the room five minutes later. "Guess whose car that is?"

"Pamela Anderson," said Sam coming out of the bathroom.

"I wish. Julie Thompson."

"The Secretary?"

"She's been here for a couple months after the second kid was found."

"Hunter?"

"Maybe," said Dean taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. "One hot hunter if you ask me." Dean remembered just a couple hours ago he was watching her walk and make coffee. The way she walked was confident; the way she moved was sexy.

"Are you even listening Dean?" asked Sam sitting on his bed.

"Huh?" Dean asked then smirked at Sam. "Sorry, Sammy."

"I said what are we going to do. You know how some hunters are about their cases. And if we run into each other we may hurt one of us or worse."

"Fine, let's go over and tell her to scoot her ass out of here. It's our turn." Dean put on a black shirt and jeans.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Then you're doing all the talking."

Julie was halfway dressed when there was a knock on the door. "Julie Thompson. FBI open up."

"FBI my ass," she whispered grabbing her knife and hiding behind the door.

Julie hear them breaking in, she watched as the door opened slowly. She watched as they both walked in.

"I don't know about this Dean," said Sam about to close the door. Julie kicked Sam down and then started fighting Dean. They both blocked each other's punches towards each other. The tall one grabbed her arms; she shot up and kicked him in both shins. She grabbed the other ones arm and managed to flip him onto the ground. She grabbed her knife while slamming his head to the ground. She straddled him and put the knife under his neck. She looked deep into his eyes then he had a smug grin on his face. For half a second Julie was confused but then she heard the click of a gun right behind her head.

"Drop the knife!" Sam growled.

She sat up straight and Dean too her all in. She was wearing a white baby tee and white booty shorts. He fought the urge to just grab her and screw her right there. He watched her drop the knife while she was breathing heavily. Her chest going up and down made him want her more. Her wet hair shining was hot. She was sexy.

"Dean grab the knife."

Dean erased everything he was thinking and grabbed the knife. He sat up with her still on his lap and put the knife under her neck. They stared into each other's eye, getting a feel for each other. Dean wasn't going to lie; this was turning him on a bit. "What do you want?" she finally asked.

Dean pulled Julie up with him. "You can get into a lot of trouble jumping FBI agents," said Sam.

Julie laughed. "You're no FBI agents. You two are hunters. Probably hunting the same thing I am. But this is my case."

"Sorry sweetie, but two more kids have been killed since you've been here. I don't think you're doing a great job," said Dean.

"Three actually, but the parents think he just ran away. I've been watching the pattern whatever is doing this."

"What pattern?" asked Sam.

"If you put the weapons down then maybe I'll tell you.""

Sam and Dean looked at each other and lowered their weapons. Julie turned to Dean. "Can I have my knife back?"

Dean went to hand it to her pulled back smirked at her then gave it to her. She walked over to the dresser opened the top drawer and dropped it in.

"Knife in the panty drawer, that's hot," said Dean. Julie rolled her eyes and grabbed her jeans. "You looked on the table at the map. You'll see where they were found. Sporadic dots if you ask me." Julie watched as Dean and Sam walked over to the table. Sam started at it and Dean watched Julie put her pants on. She had a great figure. She was well toned. Sam looked up to say something to Julie when he saw Dean gawking at her. Sam hit Dean. "Stop." Dean rolled his eyes. "You said the other one was missing. No body has been turned up yet?"

"Correct," said Julie walked over to them. She bent down and leaned on the table.

"Where did he live?"

Julie bit her lip and Dean watched. That drove him crazy. She walked over to her lap top opening it up. "Upper Hills area."

Sam grabbed a pen and put a dot on the map. Julie looked at it. "Wait." She got up and grabbed a ruler. She took the pen out of Sam's hands. She carefully connected the dots. Dean and Sam watched as she did this. "Shit." She looked at Dean and Sam. Dean walked over to Julie and grabbed the pen. He started outlining some of the structures. It was a binding spell for demons.

"So you mean to tell me this whole town is one control center for demons? They walk their trapped?" asked Dean.

"That's what it looks like to me," said Julie. "Who would put this town at risk?"

Sam grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He walked to the other side of the room.

"You said it had a pattern?" asked Dean.

"Huh?" she asked looking up at him. "Oh yeah, the kids would go missing after school. It only attacks children, now what only attacks children…and the Anderson kid was home when he went missing…" Dean watched as Julie went off in her own little world. She sat at the table biting her bottom lip and doing some research. Out of habit she grabbed a pen and started nibbling on it. She was so engrossed with her research she didn't realize what she was doing with the pen. Sam walked back over.

"I wish I was that pen," said Dean. Sam looked over at Julie and gulped.

"Uh, Julie," said Sam.

"Shh, don't make her stop."

Sam ignored Dean. "Julie, I have a lead."

Julie looked up while taking her pen away from her mouth. "There was a hunter who lived here. Instead of going after demons he waited till they were passing by. Then got stuck here he'd kill them. But as time went on the hunter died of old age. He had no children, no wife, no one to pass on what he did. Or to warn the town."

"That's sort of sad," Julie said looking back at her computer. "Leaving this world and not being able to leave behind anything, to keep you or whatever you did going." Dean and Sam glanced at each other. Dean knew what Sam was thinking. Dean leaving this world without a trace of him being here.

"Wait, who are you guys again?" she asked as she saw the awkward glance.

"Sam and Dean…" said Sam.

"Winchester," finished Julie leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "You know I'm one of the few that don't blame you for what happened with the devils gate. Even though now I'm even more alone than before."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam scrunching his face.

"I don't know who I am. Where I come from, who my parents are. I was abandoned when I was four. Caught shoplifting when I was five. Living on the streets, trying to take care of myself. One night a vampire found me." Julie lifted her shirt up to reveal a scar going down her side. "A hunter found me, killed the vampire. Took me in. Taught me everything I know now. I was about twelve when we found the other hunters. A spot where they lived. Some coming and going. I was passed around to each hunter teaching me different styles. Learning different ways. One man let me stay with him for a while. He was a nice man. Took care of me like I was his own. That's where I met John Winchester. He was a brave man, scary," the guys laughed a littler, "but brave. But I never had the chance to hunt with him. Probably one of the few." She glanced between Dean and Sam and smiled. "Anyway, when the gates opened they attacked us. We were not ready. Men, women and children were murdered that night. Only a few of us survived. But the pain was too horrible for us to even look at each other; we drifted away from each other, going our own way."

"I'm so…" started Sam.

Julie put her hand up and smiled. "Don't be. Like I said. It's not really your fault. Things happen for a reason. I was abandoned for a reason and that reason was to learn to be a hunter."

"So you have been hunting since you were five?" asked Dean.

"Around there, yeah. Grew up with it. It's the only thing I really know."

"Only thing?" asked Dean smirking.

"Well, " she said smiling and having some mischievous glint in her eye that made Dean want to know more, "Other than music, food and sex."

"I like her," said Dean smiling.

"Anyway," said Sam ignoring Dean. "You need help with this thing?"

"Sure, I'm guessing the only way killing it is cutting its throat."

"We have to find a way to keep this from happening again," said Sam.

"We can burn something down that connects the binding," suggested Julie.

"Good idea, while we kill this thing," said Dean standing up. "You go pyro and burn something."

"Excuse me," she said standing up and facing Dean.

"Look Sam and I usually do this together. We don't need you."

"Look, Dean, if I have to get this thing on my own, I will. Even if I have to knock you out to get there first."

Dean now stood inches from her. "I'd like to see that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Knock it off," said Sam. "If she wants to come then let her come."

Dean and Julie kept staring at each other. _He's bull headed. Arrogant. Agitation. A rash that is so annoying,_ thought Julie. _Feisty little woman. Hot body and beautiful green eyes,_ thought Dean.

"Fine, but don't get in our way," said Dean giving her a once over before turning his back on her.

"Same."


	2. Don't Worry You'll See Me Again

"What took you so long?" asked Julie as Dean and Sam pulled up and got out.

"Dean was hungry," said Sam.

Julie rolled her eyes. She waited till they were geared. "Ready?" asked Julie annoyed.

Dean smirked at her and locked his gun. "Now I am, Sweets."

"Don't call me that." Julie warned him.

"She's so feisty," Dean said to Sam smiling.

Julie told them according to the map the beast would be right in the middle of the binding. They carefully walked towards it. Julie thought she heard something and stopped. "You heard it too?" asked Sam. Julie nodded. Dean nodded his head for Julie to go leg, Sam right and him in the middle. They slowly surrounded the sound/ it was a boy crying. When they finally reached it the boy saw them and turned his head. Dean looked to wear the beast was.

"It's sleeping," said the boy. "Hurry, please."

Julie went to the cage the boy was locked in. Dean and Sam were at her side, guns pointing over to the beast/ Julie took the bobby pins out of her hair. Dean watched as her hair fell down her back in waves and wanted so bad to reach out and touch it. Julie unlocked the cage and let the boy out. The beast awoke suddenly and started sniffing the air. It stared at them then it transformed into something for all four of them. "Bobby?" asked Julie. "Dad?" asked Dean and Sam.

"No wonder the children were so easily tricked," said Julie.

The beast (or demon) started to go after them. Sam and Dean were shooting at it but nothing happened.

Julie ran up to it and stabbed it in the stomach only injuring it. It smacked her away and she hit a tree. Dean was the closest and ran to her. "You ok?"

Julie nodded and grabbed her knife. She and Dean ran after it as it closed in on Sam and the boy. Julie jumped on its back and cut its throat. It screamed in pain and Julie fell of its back. Sam grabbed the boy and all three of them ran off as it exploded into dust.

Dean and Sam took the boy home. They told the boy to tell his parents he got lost in the woods. Julie went to the tree that was a symbol to the binding. She watched as it burned. When it was done she got into her car and went to the nearest gas station. When she was pumping gas, Dean and Sam pulled up behind her.

Julie smiled at them as she watched Sam fill up the Impala and Dean walked over. "Leaving town already?" asked Dean walking over to her.

"Yeah, done here. Going to go find some other town that needs a heroine."

Dean nodded and leaned on her car.

"Oh don't worry Dean; I'm sure we'll meet up again in the near future so you can gawk at me again."

Dean chuckled. "Here's my number. You need anything or if you're in some jam, call."

He gave her a card. She laughed. "Chris Williams. Gynecologist. Seriously, Dean?"

"You'll be surprised how much that works."

She was finally done pumping her gas. "You may be adorable Dean, but," she said putting her cap back on, "This card won't work on me. Takes more than a Gyno appointment to get into my pants"

Dean smirked. "And what exactly is that?"

She walked by him smirking. "Figure it out. Bye, Dean."

Dean walked back to the Impala.

"Told you she wouldn't fall for it. She's a hunter," said Sam.

"She likes me, I can tell."

"Oh yes, she does," said Sam sarcastically. "Anyway, I found this article. Guess who's killing again?"

"Who?"

"Seven Deadly Sins."

"I thought we killed those fuckers!"

"What exactly do you think killed these people then? One died eating too much, another died from too many STD's from being very sexual, ones in jail because he killed another guy over jealousy, one went through a bank robbery and got shot five times. He wasn't even a police man. People said that he was a coward growing up and still was and all of a sudden he felt like being Superman."

"Batman's better," said Dean glancing at Sam and smirking, then he dropped the smirk when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"Gluten, Lust, Envy and Pride. That's four sins right there."

"How exactly did they come back? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know Dean."

"Alright, where we going?" asked Dean putting the car in drive.

"A little place in Colorado called Bafeild."

Dean laughed. "Bafield?"

Sam rolled his eyes. As they got on the highway they noticed a Challenger a few feet away.

"Is that Julie?" asked Sam.

"Let's get close up to see," said Dean driving faster and then getting right next to her. They laughed when they saw her singing and pounding on the steering wheel to Aerosmith's Jaded. Julie looked over getting the feeling she was being watched. She smiled at them and turned down the music.

"Hey, you two following me?" she asked after turning down the radio.

"How would you feel about hunting some sins with us?" asked Sam.

"What kind of sins we talking about?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins."

"Sounds like fun! Maybe Dean will get lucky with lust!"

"Funny!" yelled Dean. "Let's go!"

With that they drove down the road to Bafield, Colorado.


	3. I Would Say Lust

Julie knocked on Dean and Sam's door. Sam opened up. "Hey, what's up?"

"Just seeing if you guys got in ok," she said as Sam opened the door for her to go in. "I lost you guys back there." She smiled from ear to ear.

Sam smirked at her. "Yeah, Dean wasn't too please with that." Julie laughed. "Deans just hogging the shower." Julie rolled her eyes. She plopped on the bed close to him.

"So you said you dealt with these things before?"

"Yeah, except they possessed humans. These people just seem to be dying off from the sins."

"As if someone is giving them the sin." The bathroom door opened and Dean came out with nothing on. "Oh my God." Julie's eyes went huff when she saw what Dean Winchester has been hiding in his pants and they weren't tube socks. Dean had a huge smug on his face. Julie quickly looked at Sam. "I'm going to go get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. I've seen too much of Dean I needed to see. Goodnight." She covered her eyes and started walking towards the door. Dean put his towel around his waist. "Come on Jewels, I've got my towel on, stay awhile," said Dean teasingly.

"Dean, knock it off," said Sam. "Night Julie."

Julie quickly left their motel room and went to her own. She let out a deep breath that she was holding since she left their room. Wow, Dean was…has a sexy body. Julie tried to get his body out of her head but she couldn't. He lingered there until she fell asleep.

"Knock, knock," said a voice waking Julie up. She groaned and rolled over wrapping up in a blanket.

"Why did I agree to get extra keys?" she groaned.

She heard Sam laugh. "I was having such a good dream. You guys should know not to wake a girl up from a good dream."

"Was it about me?" she heard Dean ask.

"You wish," she said slowly falling back to sleep.

"Nope, get up Sweets. You're with the big boys now," said Dean pulling off the blanket. "And I'm in love."

Julie was wearing a little black camy and booty shorts that went with it. Julie rolled onto her back and stretched. She sat up and smiled while Sam gave her coffee.

"Thanks Sam. You're an angel. I bet you're the kind of guy that feeds his girl breakfast in bed. "She gave him a kiss on the cheek."

"Only when she deserves it," said Sam winking. She walked over to the dresser and started pulling out clothes. "So what are we doing first boys?"

"I found a club, where all the victims went to. I was thinking we stake it out."

"Oh, fun," Julie said sarcastically.

"Ok, when you said that we were going to stake this place out. I thought we'll do something else than sitting in a car," Julie said to Sam. Julie had her leg out the window. Sam actually let Julie sit in the front. She leaned back holding the binoculars.

"What's the matter Jewels? So grouchy!" Sam snickered and went back to his laptop.

"Lack of sex?" Dean asked jokingly while taking a drink of his water.

"Exactly," she sighed and leaned her head back on the seat.

Dean almost choked on his drink while Sam started at Julie.

"What?"

She smiled at the boys. "Girls get grouchy from lack of sex too. I've been lacking for a long time.

"How long?" asked Sam leaning forward.

"Six months."

"You know," said Dean looking over at her with a goofy grin. She looked at him smirking. "Sam and I could help you with that department. Well probably me more than Sam."

"Hey!"

Julie laughed. "No thanks Dean. I don't go for Hunters."

Dean smirked. "Well, this is one hunter you may want." He looked back out the window. He saw someone walking towards the building with a little wooden box.

"What's this?"

Sam and Julie quickly looked over. "Let me see." She crawled over to Dean and took the binoculars he was using. She was spread across his lap. He looked over at Sam and smirked. He eyed her whole body.

"Dean, I said no. Just because I'm on you right now, does not mean I'm going to give you a blow job."

"How did you know?"

"I can see you through the mirror," she said smirking and then looking back. "Shit!"

She backed down and hid behind the door. She was real close to Dean's package. As a reflex he put his hand on her neck. "Dean!" she growled.

"It was a reflex! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I think he saw me."

"That's an understatement," said an unknown voice.

They looked out Dean's window and saw the guy. Dean turned the car on and the guy touched Julie on the head. She felt a shiver go through her. Dean drove away as fast as he could but the guy didn't follow. He just stood watching them go off into the distance.

"He was human? What the hell is going on here Sam?" asked Dean.

Julie got up and rubbed her head where the man touched her. Dean looked at her. "Are you ok?"

Julie didn't say anything. She felt spacey.

"Julie," said Sam shaking her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said taking his hand off her should and blinking a couple times. The guys looked at her and then looked at each other. Dean turned his attention to the road and Sam hesitantly went back to his research.

Julie was frustrated and wondering why the man touched her. "Are you sure you're ok?" asked Sam leaning towards her.

"Yeah, Sam. Don't fuss. Just want to know why that creep put his hands on me."

"Maybe he heard about your lack of sex," Dean joked.

"Creepers are not my type either."

Dean looked at her. "What is your type?"

"None of your business."

"I'm going to do some research. You mind switching my battery is dying."

Julie shook her head. She leaned over the seat and fell into Sam's lap. She giggled. "Sorry, Sam!"

"No problem, Jewels," he said smiling at her.

"Awe you're so cute," she said while pinching his cheeks.

"She totally just reminded me of Aunt Edna there," said Sam climbing upfront.

Dean laughed. "Aunt Edna, what a pistol. Well I'm hungry." Dean turned into a parking lot where there was a diner.

"You know, for once, I'm not hungry," Julie said a little confused. "You guys go eat. I'm just going to lie down."

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Sam.

"Yes!"

The boys got out of the car and into the diner. Julie laid down in the backseat with her hand over her eyes. She was feeling strange in her lower stomach area. She caught her breath when a vision of Dean naked popped into her head. She heard the doors opening and she sat up.

"Someone's jumpy," said Dean smirking at her.

"Why are you sweating?" asked Sam.

"What exactly were you doing in my car?" asked Dean with a horning little smile on his face.

She flipped him off and he laughed. She whipped her head with the back of her hand. She was sweating. "It' hot back here." The guys quickly glanced at each other. "I'm fine, ok guys, Sheesh."

Deane headed back out on the road to the motel. Julie put her hair up; she started feeling the heat now. She wasn't paying attention to the guys talking. She remembered she had a wife beater underneath her t-shirt. She took her t-shirt off and set it on her lap. She felt eyes on her and she looked at the rearview mirror to see Dean looking at her. His eyes made her feel even hotter. _What the hell is the matter with me? _She looked away from Dean's eyes and towards Sam who had drink. She bit her lip and leaned forward.

"Hey Sam," she said turning her face to him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned his attention from the screen to Julie.

"Is there ice in your drink?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could have one little ice cube, please. I'm feeling super hot back here."

"Its lemonade, you may get sticky fingers holding it." He opened the lid and pulled one out.

"I don't mind getting a little sticky. Thanks."

"You heard that Sam. She doesn't mind getting sticky," said Dean being all smug like.

Julie put the ice cube in her mouth. Dean looked through the mirror and watched her suck on the ice cube. He groaned slightly and covered it with a cough. Julie took the ice cube from her mouth and rubbed it on her neck to her chest, and right above her breast. She didn't even notice Dean watching her again. He started to fantasize that he was rubbing the ice cube all over her chest. "Dude!" yelled Sam as he looked up in time to see the car heading into the side of the road.

Dean turned back onto the road and kept his eyes there. Sam just kept staring at him, giving him that 'what the hell Dean?' look. Dean nodded towards Julie. Sam looked over his shoulder and opened his mouth. He cleared his throat which got Julies attention. She opened her eyes slowly to see Sam staring at her.

"No more ice," he said, not really wanting to say it.

Julie pouted and stuck the ice cube in her mouth and ate it.

"Maybe you're coming down with something," said Sam. He reached over the seat and touched her head. "You're burning up. When we get back to the hotel gets a cold shower and take a nap."

"But I feel fine, I'm just really hot."

"Just do it ok?"

Julie nodded and looked out the window. Dean and Sam glanced at each other and then back at Julie.

Julie did exactly what Sam said but the shower only helped a little. All she could think about was Dean. She didn't know why he was in her head. He was no her typ. He was a perv and a jerk!

Sam sat at the computer while Dean watched some crazy kung fu movie on TV.

"Yo, Dean, I found something. Go get Julie."

Dean shut the movie off and walked slowly out the door, towards Julie's room. He knocked on the door, no answer. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Jewels? You better not jump me again?"

"Dean?" she asked when she came out of the bathroom. He looked over to the bathroom to see her wearing boxer shorts and a bra. He noticed she just finished brushing her hair too.

He swallowed hard as she walked closer to him. "Uh, Sams found something. So get your clothes on." He stopped talking when she stopped right in front of him. She rubbed her hand down the side of his face. He cleared his throat. "Get your clothes on and we can go see Sam."

Julie wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and smiled at him. "Can't we wait, Dean? You and I haven't had any alone time."

Dean smirked. "Well, Julie I thought I wasn't your type and right now we don't have time for this." He took her arms from around his neck. She turned her back to him and rubbed up against him. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and breathed deeply. "Why you gotta be like that Dean?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned inwardly when she bit his ear. He put his hands on her hips and she shivered. "You're messing with fire, babe."

"I like playing with fire," she whispered while turning around facing him. "You're what I desire." He smirked at her and traced the scar on her side. "I know you want me just as much as I want you." She grabbed his shirt in her fist and pulled him closer. He grabbed her hips pulling her into him. She let out a little moan feeling what she had done to him. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. She opened her mouth letting his tongue enter her mouth. He grabbed her ass lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they both moaned feeling he contact. He walked over to the bed never letting go of her lips. He put her on the bed and climbed gently on top of her. He grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head. He kept his left hand on her arms while he lightly grazed her body teasingly with his right. He grabbed her left leg roughly and pulled it up and around his waist. She moaned lightly into his mouth.

They didn't even notice the door open and Sam saying. "Why's it so dark in here?" He turned the lights on.

Dean and Julie let go of each other's lips and looked at Sam. "Dean!"

"Dean?" Julie asked in a haze. She looked up at who was on top of her. She quickly pushed him off her. "Thanks, Sammy," said Dean sarcastically.

"What? What's going on?" Julie asked quickly putting a shirt on.

"I would say lust," said Sam.


	4. You Were A Good Hunter But Not For Us

Julie sat at the table in Dean and Sam's room, between Dean and Sam. Sam had his computer in front of him. Julie sat more towards Sam then Dean because of the earlier incident that had happened between them. She kept glancing over at Dean while Sam was telling them what he had found.

"So he infected me?" Julie asked Sam.

"Yeah, he somehow has all the sins and is able to pass them into others, till well, it kills them. The human body can't hold one sin like that for a long time. They're just too fragile."

"Great," Julie said exaggerated and glanced at Dean and quickly back at Sam.

"This happens every so many years…"

"But didn't you say that the guy was human?"

"He may be a demon who stole the sins powers," said Sam. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Says that the Native Americans believed that the sins find your deepest desire and uses it against you." Julie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"In the room Julie said that she desired me," said Dean. He leaned back into his chair putting his hands behind his head. "So," he began with a smug on his face, "you desire me?"

Julie's eyes went wide. "No!" she said quickly. Sam chuckled and Julie kicked him. "How come I do not desire him now?"

"You're not alone with him."

"So I order for me not to want him, I'll just stay away from him. Easy."

Sam looked at Julie. "Don't worry Jewels; we'll get this out of you. And I'll make sure Dean doesn't get alone with you."

"After all I am your most desire," said Dean smiling proudly and leaned forward on the table now closer to Julie.

"No you're not! Sam tell your brother it's a myth and he's wrong." Sam was quiet and hid behind his laptop. "Sam?" Julie looked at Sam a little worried.

"Sorry Jewels, the desire thing is true."

"Then how come I never knew he was my desire before. Seriously, I met you guys about a week ago."

"Stranger things have happened," said Sam.

"Ugh," sighed Julie as she threw her head back in frustration.

"She's hot when she's frustrated," said Dean. When he said that they saw Julie shiver and Julie felt a hot sensation run through her body. Dean put a hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. His touch made her feel hot. "Are you ok?"

Julie fought the temptation she had for him. She put her hand on her head as a vision went through her mind. She saw pictures of skin against skin. Hands groping skin and lips against lips and skin. There was moaning and then she heard a voice. It was her voice. "Dean."

She shot her eyes open and jumped out of the chair. She was covered in sweat. She looked from Dean to Sam, Sam to Dean.

"Shit, Sam, I think it's getting worse," said Dean. They started walking over to Julie slowly.

"No, stop," she said backing away.

"What happened Julie?" asked Sam.

She looked at Dean. "It's making me see things. Want things." She grabbed her head. "Oh God! It hurts so much." She fell to her knees.

"It's the visions," said Sam. "The visions start when they don't get what they desire. And then they die."

Julie heard someone grabbing a gun. "Dean what are you doing?" asked Sam as he kneeled next to Julie.

"Kill this son of a bitch."

"We don't even know how to kill it Dean."

"We've got the colt, don't we?"

Julie felt arms wrap around her and pick her up. "I'm not letting Julie go to hell. She doesn't belong there," said Dean as he walked towards the door with Julie lying limp in his arms. Sam followed a little worried hot they were going to kill this thing and worried if Julie will be alright.

Julie was in the backseat sweating and moaning in pain. Sam turned around and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be ok Julie. You'll be ok."

Dean looked in the mirror at her. She was getting worse. Dean felt furry fill his body and he stepped on the gas to get to the club.

Julie kept seeing visions of her and Dean. She could feel everything he was doing to her in her visions. "Oh my God," she said out loud. She felt the bite marks no her neck. Sam looked at her again and saw bruises forming on her neck.

"What the hell?" he looked back at Dean. "Dean look at her neck."

Dean turned around and saw her neck. "They just formed. I think she's seeing and feeling these sexual visions. This might be what's going to kill her."

"Don't say that Sam."

"We can't save everyone dean. Even you know that."

"Sam, don't get all negative on me now." They pulled up to the club and saw it was closed.

"Dean we can't go in there and start shooting up the place." Sam watched as Dean walked towards the trunk. "We've don't it before Sam."

"Yes but we knew that the place was infested with Demons. There may be people in there. Would you stop and listen to me?!"

They heard Julie scream from the pain she was in.

"Sammy, I'm going in with or without and blowing the fuckers head off."

Sam gave up and grabbed a knife and gun.

"We'll be back Julie," said Sam.

"Dean," she said. Dean looked in the Impala at her. He felt a sort of pain inside him seeing her in pain like that. "Kill that fucker."

Dean smirked and headed towards the club. Sam and Dean kicked the door open. It was dark. They looked around before going in.

"Don't let him touch you," said Sam.

They walked farther into the club to catch side of the man that had the sins and a couple other demons. The others charged at them as the one with the sins ran. Dean shot one in the head and then sliced its throat. Sam got hit in the head and knocked down. The demon was on top of him and Sam grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the stomach. A light flash went through the man and then he dropped dead on Sam. Sam pushed him off and followed Dean out the door the demon with the Sins went through. The room was dark and Sam grabbed the flashlight he had brought with him and turned it on. They followed the light to see if anything was in the room. The door behind them shut and both brothers went flying into the air.

"Shit," said Dean getting up. He looked around squinting as if he could see better in the dark if he squinted his eyes. He grabbed the colt and stood up. "Sam?"

He heard a whimper and looked to his left to see the man standing over Sam and touching Sam on the head. Dean quickly shot at the man but missed. He ran over to Sam and Sam quickly stood up.

"Let me get him. I can do this," he said all ready to go as if the man touching him did nothing to him.

"Sam, he touched you, you have to be careful."

"Dean, I'm fine!" Sam growled.

Dean stared at his brother trying to read what the hell was going on. Dean heard the guy moving around and then laugh. "Come to save the lustful girl in the back of your seat. I thought you would be happy about that Dean. I heard the two of you talking."

Dean turned around trying to find the source of where he was. "Dean come on. Give me the colt. I can get him."

"Sam, knock it off. What's gotten into you?" Dean looked at Sam and then thought back to the Sins. "Pride."

"What?" Sam looked confused.

"Sam, Pride is in you. You might even kill yourself if you try to kill this guy."

They heard him laugh again and Dean took the flashlight and looked around with it. "I'm not a kid anymore Dean! You don't have to protect me!" Sam grabbed Deans shoulders and Dean hit him in the face with his elbow. He hit Sam over the head with the flashlight knocking him out. "It's for your own good Sammy." He laid Sam down carefully.

"Sam, that's pride talking." Dean finally saw something move in the corner and he shot. They heard laughter again. "How many shots you have it that thing Dean? You know, that sweet little hunter out there is going to die in a few minutes. If only you gave her what she needed. None of this would have happened."

"If I would have given anything to her she would have been dead hours ago."

"A peaceful death other than what she's going through now. Can you have that on your conscience?"

Dean saw him move and shot again. That was the last shot and he heard it him. There was a scream and bright lights coming from the body. Seven black clouds came out and surrounded the room. Dean ran over to Sam and saw a bright light coming out of him. Sam screamed in pain and Dean held him down. The bright light went towards the black smoke vanishing into one of the black clouds. Dean watched as two more came from the outside room and into two of the clouds. The black clouds went right into the floor making the ground shake uncontrollably and then stop. Dean looked back at Sam and started to wake him up.

Julie opened her eyes slowly and stared at the roof of the Impala. She smiled slowly seeing that the pain had gone and the visions were not interrupting her thoughts anymore. She slowly sat up and looked out the windshield to see Sam and Dean walking back. Sam was leaning on Deans shoulder. She got out of the Impala and walked up to them.

"You guys ok?" she asked mostly towards Sam.

Dean smirked. "Yeah Sammy just had a taste of Pride." Julie helped Dean take Sam to the car and put him in the back seat to let him sleep. Julie helped Dean put some of the weapons into the trunk. Dean glanced at her while she was putting the knife back in its spot. "So, how you feeling?"

Julie gave a little laugh. "Better than what I was feeling before. I'm just going to say that I'm not going to complain about lack of sex for a while."

Dean chuckled. "So, you actually felt what was happening to you?" he asked closing the trunk.

"Yeah." She was hoping he wasn't going to ask about who. Dean made a goofy face and looked at her. "Sounds like nothing to complain about." Julie rolled her eyes and shook her head heading towards the front of the car and got in.

Julie knocked on their room door and smiled when Dean opened up. "There is a reason we gave you a key," he said leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, well," she gave the key to Dean. He looked at the key and then at her a little confused. "I think it's time I go my separate way from you guys. I don't want to be cramping the brother style. And seeing how I was the one that got us into that whole mess today. I just see it time for me to head on out."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and looked back to see Sam still sleeping in his bed. "Too bad, you are great hunter other than that."

She grinned up at him. "Thanks, when are you guys leaving?"

"Soon, I was trying to wake his ass up when you knocked."

She looked over at Sam. "Good luck. He looks out." She looked back at Dean and he looked into her eyes. "Bye Dean."

Dean watched her walk to car. He closed the door when she got in. He walked over to Sam and hit him in the head with a pillow. "Sam lets go." Sam groaned and sat up. "Julie coming with us?"

Dean shook his head and went into the bathroom grabbing his stuff. "No, she felt that she got in the way and that today was her fault."

"Well, you told her it wasn't right? These things happen." Sam leaned on the threshold of the bathroom door staring at Dean while he packed his stuff. Dean didn't say anything. "Dean?"

"What exactly was I suppose to say Sam?" He asked walking by Sam bumping into him a little. "You know I'm not a very talkative person. I'm the lets go in kick ass and were done. I'm not into the whole feelings things."

"We could have used her help." Sam walked over to his bed and started packing his clothes.

"For what Sammy? We usually work alone. The Winchester Boys, the brothers. We don't need a little girl tagging along. Screws up our minds."

Sam glanced at him and leaned a little on the bed. "You like her."

Dean looked at him. "What? No. She was a good hunter. That's the only reason I like her. She's a great equal for us. If we ever need her then we'll use her for that. Unless she wants to get some other action." He ended that with that smirk of his and walked out the door.

"Whatever you say Dean," Sam said as he finished packing and walked out the door. He looked around the room seeing if they forgot anything and then closed the door. He dropped his bag in the trunk and went up front while Dean checked them out.

Julie took a deep breath as she saw the sign _You Are Now Leaving Bafield Colorado! Visit Soon! _She chuckled and looked back at the road. She turned the radio on and got some new station. The reported was saying how there has been murders throughout this one little town but she didn't get the name of it. Probably nothing but she still wanted to check it out. She took a sip of her coffee and then put it back. A fog quickly grew over the road she was on and she squinted when it had gotten thicker.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked and quickly grabbed the shot gun from the backseat. When she looked back up it was too late. There was someone standing in the middle of the road and had their hand up. Julie felt her car go out of control as she tried to swerve around but her car lifted up in the air and slammed down. She screamed in pain as glass went through her leg. She saw the person walk over and then lean down.

"Help me, please," Julie pleaded. She looked up at the person and was shocked at what she saw. "Get away."

"Well what is it, help or go away?" she asked and then giggled. The demon looked at the car and then set it on fire. "See you later Julie. Much later and do me a favor, don't tell the boys." She touched Julies head and she went unconscious. Julie woke up when she felt the heat of the fire getting closer to her skin. She reached for her seat belt and felt that it was hot. She hissed in pain and then hit the button quickly. She grabbed her bag and then her cell phone and crawled out of the car towards the woods she has crashed by. She felt heavy in her whole body. She rolled on her back and picked her cell up. She squinted and looked at the number she was going to call.

"I just don't understand why we just couldn't keep her with us. She was really good," said Sam looking out the window.

"She was eye candy, that's all she was. A distraction too," said Dean. He didn't want his brother to know that he missed Julie too. She was a good hunter and a hell of a good kisser even though she was basically under some sort of spell. He would do anything to see her again. He heard his cell going off and grabbed it. He smirked. "Speaking of the green eyed beauty." He answered it and his face fell when he heard her coughing in the background. "Julie?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Julie, I can barely hear you what's wrong?"

"Dean, help, there was an accident."

"Where are you?"

"I-I-…" then there was silence.

"Julie…Julie!" he screamed into the phone. He handed it to Sam. "Call her. See if she picks up. Something's wrong."

Dean stepped on the gas and headed straight. He had no idea where she was. He was just hoping he was going the right way.

"She's not picking up. Just going straight to voicemail."

Dean slammed on the breaks when he saw a fire straight ahead with the car upside down. He drove up closer and saw that it was a black challenger just like Julies. Him and Sam quickly got out and ran over.

"Julie!" Dean and Sam screamed. Sam looked in the car while Dean walked over to the woods area. He found her and picked her up getting her away from the fire. He walked her over to the Impala and laid her on the road. "Shit, Sam, she's not breathing!"

Dean put his jacket under her head and started CPR. "Come on Julie. Sam call 911! Tell them we need an ambulance!" He started pushing on her chest again. "Come on Julie. You can get through this." Dean started to feel as if this was his fault. If he would have told her to stay, told her it wasn't her fault today, told her that they needed her, then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. There was a loud explosion from the car and Sam backed away while he was still on the phone. Finally Julie started coughing.

"Good girl, that's it," Dean said lifting her head up higher.

Julie opened her eyes hearing a familiar voice near her. "Dean?" she whispered. She looked over to where the light was coming from and saw her car on fire. She went to get up but Dean kept her down. "No sudden movements, what happened Julie?" Julie looked around. "There…there was a girl." She felt her head go dizzy again and then she blacked out.


	5. Running Into Brick Walls

A/N: Did anyone catch season 5 premier?!?!? OMG!! I LOVED IT!!! =]  
Thanks eminemchick15 for the great review!!!

Dean and Sam hurriedly walked through the front doors of the emergency room and to the front desk.

"Could you please tell us where Julie Thompson is?" asked Sam.

"Are you family?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, were her cousins."

"I'm sorry only immediate family is permitted to see her." The nurse looked back down at her computer and started her work again.

"Please, we're the only family she has," pleaded Sam. "Her whole immediate family she ever had died a few years back. We're the only ones that she has. Please." The nurse looked back up into Sam's pleading puppy dog eyes. She let out a sigh and smiled at him. "Go on."

"Thank you," said Sam.

"She's in room 102!" she yelled after them.

Dean and Sam jogged over to room 102 to see a doctor walking in. They went in right after him.

"How is she doc?" asked Dean looking over at Julie seeing her unconscious.

"She's stable. She's been unconscious since the ambulance has brought her in. She had a few stitches in her leg from the glass of the door and a couple minor burns on her hand. She's lucky." The doctor went through Julies chart one more time and then left the room.

Sam and Dean walked over to her bedside and looked down at her. "Who would have done this?" asked Sam.

"When Julie woke up she said a girl," said Dean. Sam looked at him weird. "I don't know Sam. She was half awake. She could have been dilousanal."

Julie stirred in her sleep and they both looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked at them. She smiled at them. "You have no clue how good it is to see your faces."

Sam smiled and Dean smirked. "Good to see you're awake," said Sam. "How you feeling?"

"Like I ran into a fucking brick wall." She sat up a little and made a pain face when she moved her leg.

"Doctor said you got some stitches in your leg," said Sam.

Julie made a pouting face and lifted the blanket. "Ew, that is not attractive at all!"

"Hey, at least you're ok," said Sam and he cupped her cheek in his hand.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Sam. When can I get out of here?"

"Soon," said the doctor coming back in. "If you seem good for the rest of the night then I will get you discharge papers."

"Thanks," said Julie smiling at the doctor as he left.

"Julie, what happened?" asked Sam as he and Dean sat down next to her bed.

"I was listening to the radio and all of a sudden all this fog came rolling in. It was thicker than normal fog. I grabbed my shot gun from the back and when I looked back out the window. There was this girl standing there and the next thing I know I woke up and Dean was over me." She looked at the guys and they looked like they were hiding something. "I feel like there is something missing but I can't remember."

"It may be because of the accident," said Sam quietly.

"I'm guessing my car isn't ok?" Julie looked at Dean.

He grimaced. "Sorry Julie, your car was totaled there was nothing that anyone could do."

Julie hit her head on the wall. "Fuck."

Julie was in the back of the Impala staring out the window. Dean was driving to an old friend of theirs house. Julie was still trying to remember what was missing in her memory from the accident. It was bothering her ever since she woke up. When Dean pulled into the drive way of their friends house.

"Oh my God," she whispered as Dean shut off the engine. Julie quickly got out of the car and saw the man that she hasn't seen in a long time come out of the house. She grinned and ran/hopped over to him. "Bobby!"

"Julie?" he asked and hugged her tightly. "It's so great to see you. What are you doing with the Winchesters?"

"I knew it," said Dean walking over to them. "I knew she looked familiar. The first time I saw you in the morgue."

"You two met when she used to live here for a couple months," said Bobby. "Don't you remember Dean? Julie?"

"I remembered but I doubt he remembered," Julie said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, you were teaching her fighting moves and how to work on her research a little more," said Dean smirking. "You were sixteen and I was twenty-one. I remember now."

"Wow, do you really remember all that?" Julie asked laughing.

Sam came up laughing. "That would be the first for him."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The four of them walked inside and noticed that the house hasn't changed much not even since Julie was there. Books all over the place and clothes hanging off the couch, dishes pilled in the sink and salt all around the windows and doors.

"See things haven't changed," said Julie looking up at Bobby and smirking. He chuckled and led them into the kitchen where he was making dinner.

**NEXT DAY**

For Julie it was good to see Bobby after all those years. She lost contact with him ever since she left. So many things were running through her mind that she kept forgetting to call him and visit. Julie sat on the windowsill feeling the cold morning breeze hit her face. She smiled remembering the muggy smell of the junkyard behind the house. She saw Dean walking over to his car, his baby, and open the hood. He was checking to make sure everything was ok. Julie watched as he took his shirt off and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She forgot how hot his body was. Even though just a couple days ago she was visioning every little piece of him. She shuttered a little remembering why she was having those visions. If it wasn't for Dean and Sam she would be dead. She owed them her life. That's probably with all hunters; they owed each other their lives. She never had a close encounter with death except when the vampire found her but that was so long ago she couldn't remember how she felt back then. She stared at Dean more closely. He seemed tired and not the sleepy kind either. She saw Sam walking over to him and he seemed a little angry. Julie wished she could hear what was going on. She watched as Sam was freaking out and Dean just seemed to ignore him but then he turned to Sam and said something. Sam seemed taken back and Dean went back to what he was doing. Sam looked to the ground and then back up at Dean. He then looked up at the window she was sitting at. He just stared at her and Julie just put her hand up and got off the windowsill. She was hoping Sam wouldn't be angry with her for watching the whole scene.

Julie went downstairs to find Bobby in the library. He smiled at her when she walked in. "Heard you had a lustful time with the boys," he said jokingly.

"Ha ha," she said sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk he was sitting at. "It was nothing just a little run in with the Sins."

"You do know that the desire that you felt for Dean, it could mean more."

"What?" she asked looking up at him strangely.

Bobby smiled a bit. "Do you remember how you two acted around each other when you were younger?" Julie shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek. Bobby chuckled. "He was twenty-one at the time and you were underage so things could not happen between you two but there was like an understanding. A mutual understanding. The way you two looked at each other and the way you smiled at him. It made his day, even though with Dean it's hard to get any emotions out of him but I knew from the first time you two met there was something."

"Bobby, Dean and I are just friends. There can't be anymore." Julie thought he sounded crazy talking about her and Dean as if they were meant to be together.

"You don't see it now but you will. You two were meant to see each other. There's always a purpose."

Julie was about to deny what he was saying when there was a knock on the library door. It was Sam. He smiled and from the look on his face, Julie could tell he heard everything Bobby said. "Morning Sam," said Julie. They heard someone walking into the kitchen and saw Dean washing up. Julie looked over and saw that his shirt was hanging in his back pocket and his broad shoulders and back was facing them. Julie bit her lip thinking about how she wanted to scratch her nails down his back. She quickly shook the vision out of her head when they all heard a knock on the front door. Bobby grabbed a shot gun and went over to the door. He opened it to find a short statured man who was balding and wearing a brown suit. He had the most worried eyes Julie has ever seen.

"Please could you help me?" he asked Bobby and then looked around at Sam, Julie and Dean.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked.

"I'm cupid and a demon stole my arrows."

Julie looked at Sam and Sam had a strange look on his face. Sam looked over at Bobby who was staring at the man standing on his doorstep. Dean looked over at Julie and Julie looked back, he was still not wearing a shirt which started to aggravate her. _Just because he has a nice body doesn't mean he has to walk around not wearing a shirt._

"But you like it," said the man on the doorstep and he was looking at Julie. "You're not aggravated you're just…"

"Ok stop, don't say anymore," said Julie. She looked at Bobby. "Is he for real?!"


	6. Stupid Cupid Stop Picking On Me

**A/N: Graphic scenes in this chapter. I don't own Supernatural. I own Julies character. Thanks to Wikipedia for some of the research I did on Cupid and the demon!!!**

The five of them walked into Bobby's library. Julie ushered for "Cupid" to sit in one of the chairs. Sam sat next to him, Dean leaned on the windowsill, Bobby and Julie looked over the bookcase looking for Greek Mythology books.

"So this is what you really look like?" asked Dean and he smirked. "No diapers? Do your arrows really have heart tips at the end?"

"Dean!" growled Julie looking over at him.

"What? I'm sorry; I just don't believe that cupid is real. All those people that fall in love and then break up what's that about?"

"Because they weren't soul mates and that's not me making them fall in love," said Cupid. "I only shoot for the soul mates. You humans are the ones that make yourselves fall in love. I have nothing to do with it. Once I find the two souls that were made for each other than I shoot my arrows." Julie and Bobby glanced at each other than Bobby pulled a book off the shelf. "And yes, this is what I look like but since the demon stole my arrows, I started to wither away. I'll die without them."

Julie felt her heart break a little hearing that. She watched Bobby look through the index of the book. He flipped to the page and started reading out loud. "Cupid also known as Cupido and Amor. The God of erotic love and beauty. Son of the Goddess Venus. Cupid must keep finding soul mates for the humans, it keeps him alive. Without the arrows he will slowly start to die. If cupid dies then love will be no more and fear and paranoia will take over the world." Julie looked at the picture next to the paragraph. It was a picture of a young man with a full set of curly brown hair and he was naked with arrows and wings.

"I'm much bigger than that," said Cupid seeing Julie look at the picture. Julie quickly looked up and blushed.

"Uh, I wasn't looking at that, I was…" she looked at Sam and Dean and they were both hiding the laughter behind their hands. "Shut up! I'm going to make some coffee." Julie walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. _Men, so aggravating and annoying! _

"Now, now Julie be nice," Cupid called out from the library. "Men are only this way because they like to see the woman aggravated and frustrated."

"Can you _please_ stop reading my thoughts?!" Julie yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Julie, you are just one of my charges. I can't help not reading your thoughts. I know basically everything about you."

Julie walked out of the kitchen and into the library. This got all of their attention. "What do you mean one of your charges?"

Cupid smiled. "You and over 500 of the humans on this earth are my charges. I'm supposed to make sure you find your soul mate and that you are happy. I know everything about you."

"Do you know who my parents are?"

Cupid looked sad for a minute. "I know but I'm not allowed to tell you. It would interfere with what the future holds for you. I am not allowed to say too much." He looked over at Sam. "And you need to stop mourning over Jessica. You say that you're over her and you're not. You're true love is out there Sam. You just need to know where to look and I will be there to guide you to find her. If I ever get my arrows back."

"What about me?" Dean asked.

Cupid grinned. "We have big plans for you Dean Winchester. Your love with be the most important of all."

Sam and Julie laughed a little. "Dean can't fall in love," said Sam.

"Says who?" asked Cupid.

"Well, it's Dean. The one night stand man and plus he's…" Dean cleared his throat and then looked at Julie. "Well, you know."

Cupid eyed the two of the suspiciously and read their thoughts. "Oh, secrecy is not a good thing boys."

"Can we cut the Maury session please?" asked Julie. "Do you know what demon took your arrows?"

"I can only think of one demon, his name is Gaap."

"Why does that seem familiar?" asked Julie sitting down next to Sam.

"Because Gaap is a prince of hell. He can control 66 legions. He is part of the four kings. He controls water demons. Gaap can also cause love and hate to man. He intensifies it," said Sam.

"Wow," said Julie. "You really are a brainier aren't you?"

Sam blushed a little and nodded.

"So where exactly did the arrows get stolen? Where were you?"

"Just a few towns from here," said Cupid. "I suggest that Dean and Julie go and see what's going on while Sam and Bobby stay and research everything they can get." He looked at Dean. "I can tell you two are antsy just sitting here."

"Um, ok," said Julie. "Just let me get dressed. I'm still in pajamas."

"Those are your pajamas?" asked Dean noticing she was wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Yes Dean, do you have a problem with that?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, no," he put his hands up in defense. "I'll be out in the car. Hurry up!" He walked out the house while Julie went upstairs. Bobby and Sam eyes Cupid suspiciously.

"What?" Cupid asked looking innocent.

"I don't think it's a good idea sending those two out together," said Sam.

"Why not?" he asked sitting back in his chair.

"They seem like they are both in moods today and may end up killing each other in the process of finding Gaap."

"Well, one little thing the two of them should learn, to stay with each other through bad times."

Sam was about to ask something when Julie came running down the stairs and said bye. Sam went back to her work and just kept glancing at Cupid who was just sitting there.

"Do you even know what we are looking for?" asked Julie as they arrived in the town Cupid was in when the arrows went missing.

"I guess intensified love?" asked Dean not really knowing himself. They drove around until they found a couple that was particularly odd. A heavy set man, who seemed dirty and very lazy, was with a beautiful brunette who was skinny and seemed proper. She was all over him.

"Now does that seem right to you?" asked Julie as they stopped.

"Not really," said Dean and the both of them got out of the car and walked over to the couple.

"Hi," said Julie. "We're from Valentine Magazine and we were wondering if we could interview you two. You seem to be in so much love."

The brunette grinned at them. "Of course we are! It was love at first sight! I and Danny boy have known each other since high school but we've never had the time to really get to know each other," she said while rubbing the man's chest and he grinned at her. Dean lifted an eyebrow and looked at Julie. She just smiled at the couple and urged them to continue. "We were both in the park right across the street a couple days ago. He spilled coffee all over me and I started freaking out on him. The next thing I know we're both at the All Purpose Love Chapel getting married."

"So you two weren't even dating?" asked Dean.

"No, but it was such a beautiful wedding, right dear?"

Danny nodded and winked at Dean. Dean made a face. "Well I think that's all we needed. Where is this chapel?"

Dean and Julie followed the directions to the chapel where Danny and the crazy brunette had gotten hitched. "Looks like normal chapel to me," said Julie as they walked in. They noticed pictures on the wall and saw that they were all couples. "Look, its Danny and that crazy brunette," said Dean pointing to the picture.

"I wonder if Gaap did all this." Julie asked and then they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They turned around to see a little old woman and she smiled up at them. Julie smiled back.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We work for Valentines Magazine and we talked to this couple right here," Julie said pointing to the picture. "They said that they got married here. This is such a cute picture. All these people got married here?"

"Yes, yes, they were all happy couples. Some use to hate each other then all of a sudden they are getting married."

"Really?" asked Dean. "That doesn't strike you as odd."

"Not really," said the old woman. Julie felt something hit her in the back and she lost balance for a bit but caught herself. The old woman and Dean looked at her odd. "Are you ok dear?"

"Yeah," Julie said and smiled. She rubbed her back and felt nothing.

"Anyway, a lot of people go through a hatred faze sometimes. Some learn to grow on each other."

Dean felt something hit his back now. He rubbed his back and then cracked his neck. "Well thank you," he said rubbing his back again.

"If there's anything else you need come back," said the old woman smiling. Julie smiled and then looked at Dean. Dean looked back and they just stared at each other as if seeing each other for the first time. They really just looked at each other. "Julie," said Dean and he cupped her face. "Let's get married."

Julie nodded and Dean bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Dean turned to the old lady. "We'd like to get married today."

The old lady beamed and called the priest down. Dean and Julie grinned at each other and waited for the priest to come down and see them.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Sam as he called his brothers cell phone for the third time. "Gaap wouldn't kill them would he?"

"He might," said Cupid. "If he feels that he is being threatened."

"Shit," Sam said and he went straight to Deans Voicemail again. "Dean quit screwing around and call me back!" Sam closed his phone and sat down.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's with Julie."

"What is up with that?" Bobby asked. "You said that they should get use to each other being bitchy towards one another."

"I've said too much. I can't say anymore or it would alter the universe and what it has planned for them."

"Cupid, you do know Dean is going to hell. What else does the universe have planned for Dean? He's going to die in a few months."

Cupid smiled. "Julie will take the weight off his shoulders for him when they finally realize that they are meant to be together. It was no coincidence that you took Julie in when she was sixteen. No coincidence that you and Dean met her in the morgue a week ago. The universe is telling them they need to be together."

"What if they don't?" asked Sam getting into this whole thing. "Dean will never express his feelings for anyone. Not even our father who had died! He is an emotionless bastard."

"If they don't things are going to change."

Dean opened the door to the honeymoon suite he had gotten for himself and Julie. Julie grinned when he picked her up and walked her through the threshold. He put her down and kissed her on the lips. She leaned into him wanting more of his lips. She just couldn't get enough of him. He was everything she wanted and more. She hasn't felt this happy in the longest time. She felt his hands run down her body and towards her hips. He took off Julie's shirt and his jacket.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear and then he nibbled on it. She shivered and then he kissed her neck, nibbling here and there. She bit back a moan and she felt his warm hands rising from her hips up to her stomach and then landing on her breast. She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them a little. He backed her up to the bed and let her fall on it. He crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately. She helped him take off his shirt and she ran her hands down his chest. She let her nails dig into his abs as she reached his pants. He groaned feeling them dig into him and he liked it.

He unbuttoned Julie's pants and slid them off her. He put his knee between her legs and let it rub up against her. She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. He bit her neck and then kissed all the way down her chest. He unclasped her bra and slowly took the straps off while staring into her eyes. He took it off all the way and then traced her lips with his thumb. She licked the tip of thumb lightly and he groaned imagining that being his cock. He moved his hand down her neck, towards her chest and then to her left breast. He traced it gently and he felt goose bumps rise on her skin making her nipples hard. He squeezed the nipple and she moaned quietly in pleasure. He took the right one and put it in his mouth lightly grazing the tip of her nipple with his teeth. She moaned pulling at his hair. While he was doing this his knee was pushing against her. She was feeling little pleasure here and there. He was teasing her getting her to want him more. He kissed her on the lips against hungrily this time. She moved her hand down his chest, grazing his pecks with her nails and then down his abs. She rested her hand on his belt and started unbuckling him. She took his belt out of the loops with just one hand and he chuckled a little in her mouth. She grinned and unbuttoned his pants. He kicked his pants off now only in his boxers. She moved her hand down to his aching cock. She rubbed the tip lightly and he groaned in her mouth.

"Julie, I want you so bad," he whispered staring into her eyes. "I love you."

With her other hand she cupped his face and said, "I love you too."

The only thing that was in the way of him not going into her right now was the fact they both had their underwear on. Dean couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure she was giving him was so wonderful that he ripped her underwear off her and threw it on the floor. He grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. She dug her nails in his back. Dean kicked his boxers off and grabbed a condom. He put it on his aching cock and thrusted into Julie. She moaned in pain and pleasure at the contact she felt. She grinded her hips into him and kissed him. He groaned and started to pound into her.

"Julie," he moaned. He bent down and bit her neck. She reached above her head and scraped the wall with her nails. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head. With the other hand he moved it down her thigh and then moved her leg higher. They both moaned feeling him go deeper inside her.

"Oh, Dean!" she moaned closing her eyes.

"Baby, I love it when you moan my name like that," he said and then groaned. He then flipped them over with her being on top. She grinded herself into him and then leaned back exposing her front self to him. He grabbed her breast into his hands and squeezed them. She moaned and leaned forward kissing him. She scratched her nails down his chest and he groaned in pain and pleasure. "Shit Julie." He sat up still in her. He stared into her eyes and then grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. She had sweat pouring down her face and her hair was matted to the side of her face. The sweat pouring off of Dean was sexy. The droplets falling down his chest and back slowly. He thrusted into Julie and she moaned into his mouth. She tilted her head back and he took her exposed neck into his mouth. "Dean….oh…..Dean." He kept thrusting into her filling her with pleasure.

"I want you to cum for me baby," he said huskily into her ear. The way he spoke to her made her want to have an orgasm. His voice was so sexy and deep. Dean felt her walls tighten around his cock even more then when he first entered her. She was so tight and wet. He turned her around and he was on top again. He thrusted harder into her and she dug her nails into his back and scratched up to his shoulders. He hissed in pain but yet again it felt so good. "Oh, oh….Dean…I'm…I'm…" Before she could finish he took her mouth into his feeling her tighten even more around his cock as she came. He bit her bottom lip and then down her neck as she moaned his name. He felt himself cumming and he moaned Julie's name. "Julie.....Oh God….Julie I love you." He slowed down and found himself staring into her beautiful green eyes again. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Where the hell are they?!" asked Bobby walking back into the library. "If they aren't back in an hour we have to find them."

Sam nodded and Cupid just grinned. "What are you grinning about?"

"I have a good feeling. Some of my charges didn't need me to find their soul mate."

"Well that's good right?" asked Sam.

"Yes, but I will still die if I don't find my arrows. They are a part of me."

Sam nodded and looked at Bobby. "I've got a bad feeling about this," said Bobby and walked back into the kitchen.

In an hour, Sam took one of Bobby's cars and had Cupid with him. They went around the whole town looking for them. The town seemed quiet.

"Is it ok for you to be out here? What if Gaap sees you? Will he try to kill you?"

"No he doesn't have the power to kill me. I'm an angel."

Sam just nodded and kept looking straight. He passed a motel and then quickly stopped. He looked in the parking lot and saw the Impala. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Sam drove into the motel parking lot and had Cupid follow him. Sam walked up to the guy behind the counter. "Excuse me, did a guy average height, short dirty blond hair and a girl with dark brown hair and a little smaller than him come in?"

The guy thought back and then nodded. "Yeah they're in the honeymoon suite."

"Honeymoon suite?" Sam asked and then looked at Cupid. "Oh no." Sam ran up to the honeymoon suite with Cupid behind him. He knocked on the door, no answer. He took two bobby pins out of his pocket and started picking the lock. He heard it unlock and he looked around and then walked in with Cupid. The lights were off and he heard breathing. He was afraid to turn the lights on to see what he was going to find. He already found his brother in bed with the bubble mint twins before he doesn't need to see it again. He turned the lights on to find Julie and Dean sleeping, naked, together. Clothes were thrown around the room and from what he could tell they just got finished because they were sweating.

"Dean, Julie! Wake up!" he yelled and they stirred in their sleep. Julie woke up first and smiled at Sam covering herself up. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi Sam?" He asked walking over then hitting his brother in the head. Dean woke with a start and sat up quickly. "What happened with you two?"

Dean grinned a grin Sam has never seen on his face before. "We got married."

Sam's eyes went huge. "You got married?! Dean that isn't even in your description of life! Dean Winchester got married?!"

"Yes he did," said Julie smiling and then hugging Dean from behind. Dean kissed her on the cheek.

Sam looked on the floor and saw all the condom wrappers on the floor. "How many times did you do it?"

Dean smirked. "About five. She's a wild sex kitten."

Sam looked over at Cupid who was grinning at the scene. "I told you Sam. They were destined for each other."

"You need to fix this. They aren't acting like themselves."

"It's because the demon made them fall in love not me. If it was me they would be themselves."

"Isn't there something you can do?"

Cupid frowned. "I suppose." He walked over to Dean and Julie. He touched their foreheads and they both fell back down on the bed. Julie and Dean opened their eyes and sat up.

"What the hell Sammy?" asked Dean looking around. He looked at himself to find that he was naked. He looked at the person sitting next to him. Julie was rubbing her head. "I feel like I have the biggest hang over ever. What the hell happened?" she asked and then she looked up finding Cupid, Sam and Dean staring at her and she was naked. She tightened the sheet around her. "Someone has some explaining to do like why the hell am I naked and next to Dean?" She felt a little sore in her bottom area and she winched in pain. "Oh my God! We didn't…um…oh shit!"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Five times because according to Dean you are a wild sex kitten."

Julie's eyes widened and she felt something on her left ring finger. She looked down at it. "Am I? No…ha ha…this is funny Sam. Jokes over."

"Not a joke. You two got married today," said Cupid.

"What?! I can't get married!" yelled Dean.

"Looks like we did honey!" yelled Julie. Dean looked at her and then at all the clothes on the floor and condom wrappers and he smirked. "Wish I could remember. Looked like fun."

Julie hit his arm and fell back on the bed. "I can't believe this happened."

"I believe Gaap didn't know you two were destined for each other and so he thought he'd play a prank on you two."

"What a great prank," said Dean sarcastically. Julie looked at the ring on her finger and sighed. _Shit why did it have to be Dean Winchester?_

"Because you two were destined to be together," said Cupid.

"Stop reading my mind!" yelled Julie.


	7. You're A Hunter, Not A Husband

It was quiet all the way back to Bobby's. Julie, Dean and Cupid were in the Impala while Sam followed behind them.

"Why did you keep saying it was our destiny?" asked Julie turning around and facing Cupid. He wasn't looking so well. He seemed paler and actually thinner and his hair was almost gone.

Cupid made a small smile appear on his face. "I'm sorry Julie I cannot say. Just that I think this is how you two were suppose to be. I was waiting for the chance to get you guys together again so I can shoot you because if I did then it would have built to marriage not like Gaap had done. He sped things up and now you two are hating each other more." He had a frown on his face.

"Oh, Cupid, we don't hate each other, it's just…" Julie glanced over at Dean and then back at Cupid. "This is reality. We are two different people and we just really started to know each other and our boundaries around each other for about a week and a half. Back in the old times I'm sure people were happy to sit around and play house but me and Dean. We aren't those kinds of people. We're hunters. We were born to be drifters and live our lives like that." Dean gripped the steering wheel a little and his knuckles tightened. Fuck, he knew it was true. He was never supposed to get married, never have a family, that was Sam's destiny.

"Yeah, you probably have the wrong brother," said Dean and he looked back. "I mean look at me Cupid. I'm not daddy dearest over here or 'Honey I'm home' kind of husband. Julies right."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride and Julie stared out the window. She bit her lip trying to remember anything that had happened between her and Dean. She didn't even know if she wanted to remember. So she thought about before when they entered the Chapel before everything went fuzzy.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to Bobby's and when they did Julie quickly went inside. From the look at Bobby's face she was guessing Sam called Bobby and told him everything. "Shut it, Bobby. I'm not in the mood." She walked up the stairs and into the room she was staying in. She took off her jacket and heard something in her pocket. She pulled out a photograph, it was folded. She opened it up to see her and Dean standing at the Chapel smiling at whoever was taking the picture. She looked closer in the background of the picture. There was a man. He had dark black hair and was very pale. He was wearing all black. He just stood in the background emotionless. Julie went to her door and opened it to find Dean standing there ready to knock.

Julie backed up. "Um, I think I found Gaap," she said and handed him the picture. He looked at it and was a little taken back to see her having the picture. She pointed to the background of the picture to the man in the back.

"He was there?" Dean asked trying to remember everything and he looked at her. She nodded. "Well let's go see if this is Gaap." Dean and Julie headed down the stairs and from the looks on Sam and Bobby's face they thought we made up and were happy until Dean said something about Gaap and their faces kind of went normal.

"Cupid is this Gaap?" asked Dean walking towards him. Cupid squinted and then nodded.

"He's in the chapel. He was there the whole time," said Julie.

"Silver knife?" asked Sam who looked at Dean. Dean nodded and they all headed outside.

"Bobby maybe you should stay and watch over Cupid make sure he doesn't croake on us," said Dean.

"Very nice Dean," said Julie rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should stay too," he said.

Julie made a face at him and crossed her arms. "What?"

Dean looked at Sam and Sam just went into the Impala. "I just…" He rubbed the back of his neck. Julie waited for a response. She rolled her eyes and said, "Look Dean, whatever happens, happens, no need to protect me now. Unless you think widower would look bad on you." Julie walked back him and into the Impala. Dean was never good at expressing things and he looked Bobby for some help. Dean isn't going to lie, he hasn't been this happy in a long time to find out that he's married to a girl that is hot and she's a hunter but he doesn't want them to know. Dean got into the Impala and headed towards the chapel.

Once they reached the chapel Dean parked a little ways farther from it. He shut off the engine and looked at Sam and Julie. "I'll check the back to see if there's a way in from there," said Julie and she made sure she remembered to bring her knife. She felt the back of her pants and felt it sticking out. "You guys go through the front. He'll be expecting it and since there are two of you you'll be able to fight him off. And if anything goes wrong I'll be plan b."

They got out of the car and headed towards the Chapels front. Dean grabbed Julies arm and stopped her. She didn't want to do this now! "Look Dean, we'll talk about this whole marriage thing later. I know you want out. Like you and your brother both said you're not the marriage kind of guy. We'll figure time out to get a divorce but with us hunting all the time it's going to be hard."

Dean didn't say anything and he just dropped her arm and followed Sam. She walked on the side of the chapel and towards the back. She found a door and found it opened. She walked in slowly and looked around. That's when she heard a scream from behind her and it was that little old lady. She was possessed by a demon and was coming after her. Julie kicked the old lady down and felt horrible about doing this because she was an old lady on the inside. Julie went to stab her and the demon kicked the knife out of her hand and started choking Julie. Julie kneed the demon in the stomach and started coughing when she let go. Julie got up and ran for the knife and grabbed it. The old lady ran after her and Julie turned around stabbing her in the stomach. Julie watched as the demon left the old lady. Julie felt so horrible stabbing this old lady. She had to hide her emotions in the back of her head and walk towards the front of the chapel. She followed the sounds of fighting to find Dean struggling with the Gaap and Sam unconscious. _When isn't that boy unconscious? _Julie ran up behind Gaap and stabbed him. Gaap screamed and then the body went limp falling to the floor. Julie looked from the body to Dean and he was breathing heavily. "Thanks," he said. He picked up the arrows that had fallen from the demon when Julie stabbed him.

"No problem," she said and they both walked over to Sam. Sam woke up and Julie smiled at him. "Are you ever conscious during a fight?" Julie heard Dean laugh and Sam smiled.

"Not my fault he knocked me out from behind," Sam said while they helped him up.

"Uh huh," said Julie playing with him. She smiled at him and the three of them walked out. Julie stopped to look at the pictures on the wall. She felt that someone was next to her and she looked to see Dean. "You think they remember what happened?"

"Probably," said Dean and he reached for the last picture on the wall. It was him and Julie. Gaap was gone in the picture. "Hm, I look good don't I?"

Julie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah." She patted his shoulder and walked out the chapel. He stood there staring at the picture wishing he could remember his own wedding day. He looked outside where he saw Sam and Julie packing up the trunk. Well, this was his life. He was just supposed to be a hunter. Hell, at least he got married before he went to hell. He took the picture out of the frame and folded it putting it in his pocket. He smirked and headed out to the Impala where Julie and Sam were waiting.


	8. Is Dean Winchester Going To Die?

**A/N: Thanks for the two that reviewed my story!! At least I have two people that like this story other than me!!! Hope you all keep reading because it's going to get better!!! I have an outline up to the newest episode!! I'm excited! And if anyone was wondering these cases that they are on are the cases between the cases on the seasons that they never talk about. I'll get to some of the cases that we know and love =]**

"Hey, I found a new case," said Sam walking into Bobby's kitchen. Julie was still thinking about when Cupid had left. He seemed younger and happier when he got his arrows. He was full of life. What he whispered in her ear kept swirling around in her head. _Don't worry things will work out. _What did he mean by that? Julie was staring into her cup and Sam was talking to Dean. Dean and Sam kept glancing at Julie seeing if she was even listening.

"Julie," Dean said trying to get her attention. "Sweets."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she asked while smiling at him.

"Well I'm your husband, so I have to come up with a pet name don't I?" he asked smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and got up putting her cup in the sink. Dean and Sam got up too and let Julie in front of them when they walked. Dean slapped her ass and she turned around angrily.

"DEAN!" she yelled.

"What? What's yours is mine right?" he asked. He has been using this whole marriage thing for his advantage.

Julie smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam looked at them and blinked a couple times to see if what he was seeing right now was correct. Julie put on her seductive eyes. "So, what's mine is yours?" Dean nodded and looked from her lips to his eyes. "Then what's yours is mine?" He put his hands on her hips. "Then…give me the keys to the Impala and I'll be happy." Dean looked at her shocked that she even said that and she let go laughing. "Exactly Dean, so keep your hands off me." Julie walked up the stairs while Bobby was coming down.

"What I miss?" asked Bobby.

"The whole 'What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine' argument," said Sam chuckling.

"Already? Shit, I thought that happened in a couple years." Bobby walked into the kitchen and Dean walked outside with Sam.

"Seriously! What the hell? She's getting under my skin."

"That's marriage," said Sam and he grinned at Dean who gave him a dirty look.

"It's not a real marriage Sammy. Technically, yes, we are married but we aren't in love. Sammy, you know I can't have feelings for her."

"Dean, I think it best you live for the rest of these months with feelings you have…"

"Sam, stop."

They heard the door close and Julie came out with her bag. She was wearing a denim skirt and a black halter top. She had sunglasses on and she walked over to the boys and dropped her bag in the trunk. Dean looked her up and down and immediately wanted her. She was looking good and her wearing those sunglasses made her look even hotter. She smiled at the boys and turned to get into the back of the Impala. Dean winked at Sam. "Well, I could always have some fun," he said. Dean and Sam got into the front and started off. Julie leaned up front and turned to Sam.

"So Sam, what is going on?" she asked.

"Senior citizens basically living like they were younger. But after some time they just drop dead."

"Sounds like the movie Cocoon."

"I doubt there are little glowing flying aliens giving them the fountain of youth and then killing them off," said Dean. He moved his mirror so he could get a good look down Julie's shirt. He smirked and Sam looked at what he was doing. "Dean!"

"What she's my wife!"

Julie narrowed her eyes and went behind Dean's seat and grabbed his ear. He screamed in pain and Sam laughed. "What you're my husband!"

"You are so going to get it."

"Ohh, I'm scared."

Julie leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. She couldn't help the feelings she was getting for Dean. After a couple of weeks of being married to a man that was a perv and used the marriage excuse for every little thing he did to her, he started to grow on her. She liked the attention she got from him but she would never let him do anything too drastic to her.

It took them two hours to get to the town they needed to be at. They drove through and when they stopped at a red light Julie looked to her left and saw a fragile old man and someone in their twenties were fighting.

"Tell me you guys are seeing this," Julie took off her sunglasses and scooted over. Dean and Sam looked to the left and made faces.

"What the hell?" asked Sam as the old guy punched the young man in face.

"Alright, let's get to the motel and see how these old people are getting all this extra strength," said Dean as they drove off.

Once they reached the motel Julie got out of the car and stretched. "So, are we getting a separate room from Sam?" asked Dean.

Julie turned to Dean. "Well, I am."

"Come on Julie," he said while holding onto her hips. "Why don't we try to relive our honeymoon?"

"You are a pig," said Julie taking his hands off her.

He laughed while following her into the motels lodge. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." She flipped him off and walked up to the guy at the desk. She smiled at the old man and he smiled back. "Can I help you young lady?"

"Yes I'd like a room with a single bed please. Is the shower pressure good here? I need a shower after driving around forever in the car."

The old man smiled. "Well, young lady the showers I hear are amazing. What are you doing after eight?"

Julie was taken back. "Excuse me?" He smiled at her and she heard Dean laughing behind her. She kicked him in the leg. "Sir, not to be rude, but you're old enough to be my grandfather."

"Age doesn't matter."

"I'm, um, married." She grabbed Dean's arm and smiled at the man. "Newlyweds, right honey?"

Dean smiled at the man. "Yes, you ready to go to our room, sweets."

Julie took a deep breath ready to beat the crap out of him. "Yes." The man behind the desk gave Julie the key to her room, well their room now. Julie quickly drug Dean out of the lodge with her and made a frustrated noise. "You did this on purpose!" she yelled at Dean.

"What?!" he yelled back as they got to the Impala and started gathering their bags.

"You, you…ugh! I have no words right now! But I know that you did something to make us share a room!"

"Yes, I knew that the old man behind the desk was going to hit on you and made you grab me and tell him that we are married and now we have to share a room so he doesn't get suspicious. I am that good." Dean smirked at her.

"I want to rip that smirk off your face." She stood angrily and inches from his face.

"I knew you liked it rough."

Julie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She made another frustrated noise and headed to their room. Sam was laughing at the whole situation. "I guess I'll just get a room with one bed then?" Sam asked and walked into the lodge.

Dean shook his head. "Why did I have to get married to the psycho hunter?"

After getting settled into their rooms, Sam walked over to Julie and Deans room to get started on the research and what exactly they are going to do. Sam walked in to see Dean lying on the bed watching TV and he heard a noise coming from the bathroom guessing Julie was in there. Julie came out wearing a short professional black skirt with a white buttoned down shirt. She had her hair in curls. She sat on the edge of the bed and started putting on the panty hose. Dean watched her closely while she rubbed the wrinkles out on her legs. She smoothed the panty hose on her legs and he licked his lips.

Sam cleared his throat and Julie turned her head and smiled at him. "When did you get here?"

"Couple minutes ago," he said and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"I'm going to go in the retirement home and talk to the owner. You want to come and protect me from the old pervs?" she asked. "Because Mr. I'm not going to any retirement home, there's nothing there, you're just going to find old wrinkled people, doesn't want to go."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Yeah I'll go get dress." Sam walked out the door and closed the door.

Julie turned to Dean. "Dean we're going to have to take the car. How else are we going to get there?"

"I'll drop you off." He stared at the TV again not wanting to take in Julie's appearance. She looked hot wearing that professional outfit.

"Are you serious? Dean come on!"

He didn't say anything he just kept staring at the TV. Julie made a frustrated noise and sat back on the bed. Dean looked at her and she move her hair from one side of her neck to the other side so she could put on her shoes. He pictured Julie turning around and crawling up to him wearing those seductive eyes the she gave him earlier today at Bobby's. He felt heat run through his body and he shook his head and looked back at the TV. Julie got up and walked over to the table and grabbed her knife and gun. She stuck the knife on her thigh strap and stuck the gun her purse. She turned around and sat on Dean's lap. She grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"Hey!" he yelled and looked at her.

"Dean, what's going through that thick head of yours?"

"Right now, why the hell did you shut the TV off?!"

"Dean, that's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"Julie I don't want to talk about it."

"That's your problem Dean. You put on this act where nothing hurts you. You don't feel pain and really you do! If you don't want to talk to Sam you can talk to me." Dean was about to say something and she shut him up. "Oh, I know, no chick flick moments. Big bad old Dean can't deal with the emotional rush cause maybe he may be vulnerable for one little second."

"Julie you don't know me!" He pushed her off him and stood facing her. "You don't want to know who the real Dean Winchester is! There are things that may keep you up at night if you knew what was going on. It keeps me up half the time!"

Sam walked in and saw them staring daggers at each other. "Bad time?"

"No," said Julie turning around and grabbing her coat. "Great timing." She walked pass Sam and out the door. Sam looked at Dean. "What did you do now?"

"Me?! Sam you know as well as I do…"

"Oh I know, Dean Winchester cannot have feelings for someone because he is going to die!"

Julie heard that from the car and she felt her heart stop. What did he mean Dean was going to die? Does Dean actually have feelings for her but is too afraid to say anything because he's going to die? What the hell is going on with Dean Winchester?


	9. You're So Contagious

**A/N: Thanks again eminemschic for the review!!!! I appreciate it!!! =]**

"Sir, has there been any new people coming to see any of the residents here?" asked Sam. Sam and Julie were being escorted around the retirement home by the owner, Mr. Adams. He was a tall man, short brown hair, hairline increasing. He had a gray suit on and he fidgeted a lot with his hands.

"No, no one new," he said as he took us down another hallway.

"What about the recent death? Mrs. Cohl, did she have anyone that visisted her?" asked Julie trying to keep up with the men. Stupid tall men always walking so fast.

"No, actually, all her family are living in Florida. The only one that really gets any visits is Mr. Erickson." Mr. Adams stopped at a door and Sam and Julie looked in. There was an old man, who was plump and balding sitting with a kid that seemed to be in his young teens. "His grandson Andrew. He comes almost every day to visit him. I don't think he knows too many people his age that's why he sits with his grandfather."

"How long has Mr. Erickson been here?" asked Julie still staring at the boy.

"Oh, for about ten years now." Mr. Adams started down the hall again and Sam followed. Julie watched Andrew and Mr. Erickson playing checkers together. Andrew looked up and Julie gave him a little wave. Andrew smiled at her and Julie went after Sam and Mr. Adams.

"Thank you Mr. Adams for the tour," said Sam. Julie and Sam headed out the exit and Sam started to untie his tie. "Well what do you think?"

"To be honest, I have no freaking clue," said Julie as she sat on the brick wall waiting for Dean to come get them. Dean. She thought back to what she heard earlier and she had a gut feeling that something horrible was going on. Why would Sam say that Dean was going to die? They take chances everyday with these cases, they all could die.

"I want to look more into the Erickson family. There might be something there and maybe into the retirement home," said Sam sitting next to Julie. He looked at Julie and touched her shoulder. "Are you ok? You're not as chatty as you usually are when it comes to cases."

"Um, yeah." She wanted to ask Sam but she knew if she did then a huge fight will go on between Sam and Dean. It is Deans business anyway.

"Hey, don't lie to me. Now come on. What is it?"

She let out a deep breath and looked at him. "It's Dean. I know I'm not suppose to be having feelings for him."

"Well, why aren't you? I mean you two are pretty perfect for each other."

"Maybe because he's _Dean._ He has the feelings of a rock and when you're talking to him about something important that has nothing to do with monsters, ghouls, ghost, vampires, demons or the boogeyman its like talking to a damn brick wall!"

Sam laughed and looked at her more closely. "You have it bad for him."

She looked at him shocked. "No I don't. It's just that I wish he would just open up and tell me what the hell is going on. He's been so tense and depressed lately except for when he's eyeing me like a piece of meat."

"Dean will talk to you when he's ready to talk. Even if it's too late."

Julie bit the inside of her cheek and hopped off the brick wall. She gave Sam a huge hug and he hugged her back. "Thanks Sam."

Dean was pulling up to the retirement home was to see Julie and Sam hugging each other. He saw when Julie let go of him she was smiling and she wiped away some tears from her eyes. Dean felt the little green monster crawl up inside him. Sam was laughing and trying to get her to laugh. Right now he was jealous of his brother. He honked the horn and made Julie jump. They both looked over to see Dean sitting there waiting. Once they got in the car Dean asked, "So you guys having fun without me?"

"Dean," warned Sam giving Dean a look.

"Just saying you having your hands on my wife just wondering if something is going on between you two."

"Are you serious?" "Oh, now I'm your wife?!" asked Sam and Julie at the same time.

"And this is why it was so much better when it was just me and you," said Dean and he automatically regretted saying that. Sam narrowed his eyes and gave him the 'I'm going to kill you' look. Julie just stayed quiet and looked out the window. Sam shook his head and looked out the window. To break the silence Sam said, "One of us can look in the library for the blue prints of the retirement home…"

"I'll do it," said Julie quietly. Dean looked in the rear view mirror. "There are some things I need to do there anyway."

"Ok, thanks Jewels…" started Sam.

"And what kind of things do you need to do Julie?" asked Dean.

"I really don't need to explain myself to you, do I Dean?" If looks could kill, Dean would have dropped dead right there and killed all of them by driving into the truck next to them. Dean just drove to the library and stopped.

"Call us when you're ready," said Sam.

Julie just closed the door and didn't look back. She wanted to leave this town. She wanted to get away from Dean Winchester. He was driving her crazy. He was like a freaking must up fosset, hot and cold. One minute he's fine then the next minute he's freaking out! Julie heard the Impala drive away and she stopped and waited till the engine was far enough for her to walk past the library and to town hall where the court house was located.

"You need to relax," said Sam. "She's just upset."

"She has no reason to be upset. Fucking PMS," said Dean as he got out of the Impala and followed Sam into his room. Dean noticed two beds. "I thought you were getting one bed."

"I figured Julie would get sick of you and throw you out." Dean agreed. He knew that Julie was probably going to get back to the room and lock the door and make him sleep outside. He wouldn't really mind sleeping outside because he'd just sleep in his car.

"You should tell her." Dean looked up to see that Sam had already changed into jeans and a tshirt.

"It's really none of her business."

"None of her business? Really? So you in love with her is none of her business?"

"I am not in love with her."

"Then how come you went all green monster on us when I was giving her a hug for comfort. She knows we're hiding something from her. She's not dumb."

"Course she's not dumb, she's one of the smartest women we know. I'm afraid to love her Dean. If I fall in love with her and tell her, do you know how hard its going to be for her when my time is up?"

"That's life Dean. Remember how Dad was when mom died."

"Exactly Sam! I don't want her being like Dad! She deserves so much better than me!"

"Then tell her. Tell her everything before it's too late Dean."

Sam heard his phone ringing and he picked it up. "Julie?"

_Hey, Sam. I found the blue prints. There's nothing really odd about them but that's my eye. Maybe you will be able to find something. I made copies._

"Yeah, ok. We'll come get you…"

_No I don't want to be a bother, I'll just take the bus._

"Julie, no don't take the bus. Dean will come and get you." There was silence on the other end. Sam looked at Dean who was ready to leave to get her. "Julie? Are you there?"

_I'm here Sam. I'll just take the bus. It's here, I'm on it. I'll be there in five minutes._

"Alright see you soon." Sam hung up.

"She's taking a bus?" asked Dean giving him a look.

"She'll be here in five minutes." Sam threw his phone on his bed and sat down rubbing the back of his neck.

Julie sat in the back of the bus and pulled out the copies of the blue prints. She then took out the other papers she had in a folder. She read them over. An annulment. Just so Dean doesn't have to go around and say that he is divorced. He can pretend nothing ever happened between them. Since this marriage was a prank, a horrible prank from a demon, it never was real to begin with. Nothing between them except for their friendship, as little as that was, was real.

"Why would you do that?" asked a voice next to her.

She turned to see Cupid sitting there with a sad face. Julie looked around the bus. "Please tell me everyone else can see you so they don't think I'm going crazy talking to myself."

He gave her a little smile. "Yes, they can see me. Now, tell me what are you doing?"

Julie let out a deep breath. "The destiny that was suppose to be for us changed. Dean is being a total prick and I want my feelings for him gone."

"Why would you want them gone?"

"Because I know deep down inside he doesn't feel the same way. If he did, there would be someway I could tell."

"Dean is going through something right now, that he wont share with you. It's his choice to share it with you. He does love you Julie." Julie looked at him through tears that formed in her eyes. "He's just being a stubborn mule." The bus stopped and Julie looked to see the motel across the street. She turned to find Cupid gone. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got off the bus. She folded the annulment papers and placed them in her pocket. She knocked on Sams door and he opened it up. She smiled at him.

"Hey we might have something," said Sam. He walked back to his computer and Julie took off her jacket and took her hair out of the bun she had it in all day. She ran her hands through her hair and massaged her head feeling the relief. Dean watched her from where he was sitting. She was beautiful.

"According to this news report, Mr. Erickson was suppose to be dead three months ago," said Sam pointing to the computer. Julie pulled a chair next to him. "Somehow he just lost his cancer and was a normal man."

"Three months ago? The same time that the other senior citizens would start feeling normal and then drop dead a day or two later."

"Yes. Remember Andrew?"

"The grandson, yeah."

"Andrew's father, Jonathon Erickson, son of Mr. Erickson, died a year ago, driving accident. Andrews mother works all the time taking care of everything. No wonder this kid doesn't have any friends. He has no one else. He's all alone."

"And the only one he had was his grandfather. Do you think he made a deal of some sort?"

"That's what we were thinking."

"But the other senior citizens, what do they have to do with any of this?"

"Maybe in order to save his grandfather he offered the other senior citizens souls to a demon."

"Makes sense. Alright I'm going to get changed. And we can go to the retirement home and see if Andrews still there and tell us about the demon." Julie grabbed her jacket not noticing the papers falling out. Sam grabbed them when she left and opened them up.

"What's that?" asked Dean looking over.

"Um, nothing part of the blue prints." Sam stuck them in his pocket and took a quick glance at Dean and back at his computer.

The three of them drove over to the retirement home and walked towards Ericksons room. They found Andrew sitting in there watching TV. Julie stopped the boys and walked in.

"Andrew?" she asked, even though she knew who he was.

Andrew looked up and smiled. "Yes."

"Do you remember me from earlier?" Andrew nodded. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded again and got up following Julie outside the room. Andrew saw Dean and Sam standing there and tensed a bit. Julie smiled at him. "Don't worry, these are just my friends. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to." Andrew nodded. "I know your grandfather is your best friend."

"Yeah, he is. Grandpa and I have so much fun. He's the greatest guy there."

"I heard he almost passed away a couple months ago."

Andrew looked sad now. "Yes, it was so horrible for me." Andrew started walking down the hall and Julie followed and told the boys to stay behind. "I couldn't stand there and watch him die. He is my bestfriend after all. So I ran."

"Where did you go?"

Andrew pointed to the courtyard. "Out there, the woods, there's a lake. That's where I met her."

"Her?"

"I'm not suppose to say or she'll kill Grandpa."

Julie bent down and looked down the hall to see Sam and Dean a little farther behind them. They were following them making sure that nothing happened to them, especially Julie. She looked back at Andrew. "Andrew, there are people dieing. You're grandpas friends are dieing. That's life sweetie. People die and it hurts." Julie closed her eyes. "Believe me, it hurts so much. I lost my family a long time ago." She opened her eyes to stare at the boy again. "But you move on. You start living your life without them. Good things will start happening again. Trust me. Now please tell me what happened that day you met the lady."

"Well, she told me she could pull a miracle you know. Keep Grandpa alive."

"At what cost?"

"The other people in the retirement home. I tell them to drink the water out of the lake to become young again. Foutain of Youth kind of deal, after a couple days, they belong to her."

"Thank you Andrew. Thank you so much."

"Is grandpa going to die now?" Andrew had tears falling down his face.

"I don't know Andrew." Andrew nodded and headed back to the room. Sam and Dean walked up to her. "What's up?" asked Dean.

"Well, its definetly a demon. She had the little boy tell the people that the lake is a Fountain of Youth."

"That's why they were all feeling energized and young again," said Dean and he looked at Sam and back at Julie.

"Yeah, they drink from the river and she'll take their souls."

"Ok, well, lets find this demon bitch and kill her," said Dean. "Where's the lake?"

Julie nodded towards the courtyard and all three of them followed. It took some time for them to find the lake and when they got there it was so beautiful. "Wow," said Julie when they stopped. "Most beautiful lake I've ever seen." It seemed to shine and sparkle. And there were little waves when it hit the edge of the lake. Everything seemed too perfect. That's when the wind started picking up and they saw something coming out of the water. It was a woman and she started walking over to them. She was walking on the water. Dean shot at her and water just leaked from her.

"Were going to have to use a silver knife," said Sam. "Cut her neck?"

"We'll see if it works," said Julie. The demon put her hand out and threw the three of them back. Julie landed on a branch and hissed in pain. "Fucking bitch."

"You alright?" asked Dean turning over to her. Julie just nodded not looking at him. They got up and the demon went after Dean.

"Aw, Dean, came to die already? We can't wait to play with you down there," she said and started choking him. Julie felt her head spinning. Sam ran up to the demon and stabbed her in the back, it just went right through her. She threw Dean down and she pushed Sam away and threw the knife in the river. The demon turned towards Julie and raised her in the air. "And you're the little wifey? Now what exactly did he see in you?" The demon looked her up and down. "I can't say much. But then again, all humans are ugly." Julie started feeling water filling her lungs and she started coughing the water out.

"Better looking than you bitch!" yelled Dean. Julie blacked out but heard a gun shot. There was a scream.

Sam ran up and cut the demons neck. There was another scream the demon fell to the ground. Sam and Dean ran over to Julie. She wasn't breathing. Sam pushed Dean back and started CPR.

"Come on baby," said Dean holding onto her hand. "You did it before, you can do it again. Come on. Please if you come back I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Julie coughed up water and Sam turned her head. Julie blinked and looked up at them. She smiled. "My heroes." Sam laughed and Dean just looked down at her with worry on his face. They helped her in a sitting position. She looked out to the lake and smiled. "Well, if I was going to die, I wouldn't mind dieing here."

When they got back to the retirement home they saw an ambulance outside and the medics with a stretcher. Julie saw Andrew standing there with his mother. Mr. Erickson was dead. Julie walked up to Andrew.

"You going to be ok, Andrew?" she asked.

Andrew smiled. "Yeah, like you said, life moves on."

"It will be hard at first but you'll learn to be strong." She rubbed his shoulder and walked over to the Impala.

"What'd you say?" asked Dean.

She smiled at Dean and looked back at Andrew. "Told him life moves on, at first it would be hard, but things always have a way of working out." She smiled at Andrew again and got into the back of the Impala.

**In Sams Motel Room**

"Dean I think you need to see something," said Sam and he took out the papers from earlier.

"What?" Dean asked throwing away his trash from dinner. Sam handed him the papers and Dean read the first line. Dean felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He looked at Sam. "You kept this from me?"

"It's not my responsibility to tell you this. I was having a battle with myself to tell you."

Dean just walked out of the room and to Julies room. He banged on the door and she opened it half asleep. "This better be good," she said and Dean put the papers in her face. She grabbed them from him. "How did you get these?"

"You dropped them in our room. When were you going to inform me in this?! Especially an annulment! Was I seriously that bad of a husband for you to want to get an annulment?!" Dean asked backing Julie into her room and slamming the door.

"I did this for you Dean!" she yelled back. "You seemed to not want anything to do with me and…and you put on this act where you hate me one minute and then the next you want to screw my brains out! How else am I suppose to react to you? We already agreed the night we were getting Cupids arrows that we were going to figure a way out of this! I thought this was the right time!"

"Julie…I'm going to hell!"

Julie stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "What?"

He rubbed his face and looked at her. "I'm going to hell, I made a deal with a crossroads demon and I'm going to hell."

"Why…why would you do something so stupid? Are you insane?"

"I saved Sammy! If it wasn't for me, Sam would be dead right now."

Julie swallowed back the tears she was feeling. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"At first, I didn't think you should know. I mean you were just another girl in my life that was going to leave, but you never left. You kept coming back into my life. Then the whole marriage…"

"Do you love me?" Dean looked from the floor to her eyes. He looked her straight into her eyes. "Do you love me?" she asked again.

"Yes," he said quietly. "But I'm not suppose to. And you aren't suppose to fall in love with me. I am going to be dead in a few weeks. You can't love me. I don't want you to love me."

"If you don't want me to love you then why they hell are you flipping out about me getting an annulment?!"

"I would like to leave this world knowing I had someone in my life other than Bobby and Sam."

"Dean.."

"Don't, just don't!" He walked over to the door and walked out slamming it. Julie sat on the bed staring at the door. She felt tears falling from her eyes and she leaned into the palm of her hands. She started to sob and cry. This was the hardest cry she ever felt in her life. It was worse then when the other hunters and their children had died. Julie was in love with Dean Winchester who was in love with her back and was going to hell.


	10. Broken Wings

**A/N: Sorry if I messed the whole thing up!!! I totally forgot about that whole thing with the colt. Sometimes I'm just an idiot….but thanks for the reviews! =] Sorry it took so long to update. I had everything written down, just haven't had time to type it in a document. I am skipping a couple episodes but I promise that it's all good.**

It's been two weeks since the fight between Dean and Julie. Two weeks of silence between them, two weeks of avoiding each other, two weeks that been hard on the both of them, including Sam.

It was five in the morning and Sam was out for a jog. He's been trying to find a way to get Julie and Dean talking again. It's been hard on him to see two people he cared about not speaking to each other, though he has seen Dean sneak glances towards her here and there.

"You need to stop her," said a familiar voice. Sam stopped and turned around to find Ruby. "What are you doing here, Ruby?"

"Sam, Julie is in trouble."

"She's in the motel. I'm sure she's fine."

"No Sam. She's running from Dean. You need to get your brother and Julie back together. It's going to ruin everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember how Dean was when your father died? How weak he was. It's going to be like that. He is going to take his emotions and hide them, dig them into a deep hole in himself. Then they are going to build and keep building until something horrible will happen."

"But Julies…"

"Julie waited till you left for your jog to leave. She's headed to Arizona."

"Why there?"

"That's where she was abandoned. She wants to find her parents, but they aren't her parents anymore. They're demons. They abandoned her to save her. They knew something was after them, after her. So they left her and if those demons find her, if she finds them, your future…Dean's future is going to be fucked!"

Sam ran back to the motel and towards Julie's room. He banged on the door and there was no answer. He quickly took the extra room key out of his sweat pockets. He opened it up yelling her name. It was dark and he knew she was gone. "Shit." Sam quickly ran to him and Sam's room. He woke Dean up slamming the door closed.

"What the hell's going on Sam?!"

"Julies gone." Same started packing his stuff/

"What do you mean she's gone?" asked Dean, he was fearing the worst.

"She's going to Arizona. We need to stop her."

"Sam, wait. Don't you think this is a good thing? It's you and me, together again. No more dealing with PMS."

"Get your head out of your ass Dean! You're in love with her. Stop being so bull headed! If she goes to Arizona she's going to die!"

"What do you mean she's going to die?" Dean looked at him, anger and other emotions filling him up inside.

**SUPERNATURAL**

On the way to Arizona the boys, more Dean than Sam, had gotten distracted by a mysterious murder of a woman. When they were at the scene of the crime they had found a hex bag.

"Dean, what are we doing?" asked Sam. They were in their motel room, (Big shocker there!) Sam was sitting on the bed while Dean was on his laptop looking up articles on the neighborhood.

"We're on a case," said Dean not taking his eyes off the screen.

Sam gave a little chuckle shaking his head. "Yeah I know that but aren't we supposed to be finding Julie?" Dean was quiet and started clenching his jaw."You can't tell me you don't miss her or are worried. She hasn't even called…"

"Damn it Sam! You know I miss her! And hell yeah I'm worried out of my mind! But she's the one who walked out on me…you…us…you know what I mean!" Dean felt foolish. He missed Julie so much. He missed her hunting tactics, the way she punched something or someone, how her nose will scrunch up when she was mad at him, the way she would get frustrated at him over his sexual innuendos. He missed her beautiful green eyes, a different shade then his own. He loved how it felt when she looked at him as if reading his soul, the one that was falling to pieces day by day, because of that deal. He missed her innocent scent that drove him crazy. A man who smelled like leather, cologne and chocolate going crazy over a woman's pure vanilla scent.

He looked up at Sam who appeared to be studying the floor. "After this case we'll find her."

"But what if it's too late?"

"Dean smirked. "It won't be. She's tough, she'll be ok."

**SUPERNATURAL**

**WITH JULIE**

Julie went to open her motel door to find that it was already opened. Julie gulped and reached in her back pocket for her gun. She dropped her bag and then quickly went in. She turned to the right to find a blond staring out the one window.

"Who are you?" asked Julie getting closer.

"Calm down Julie," said the woman turning to face her.

"How do you know my name?"

The woman smiled and that's when she saw her eyes turn black. "Holy shit."

"I'm a friend of Sam's. I thought it be better if you saw who I really was."

"You're Ruby?" Julie still wouldn't put her gun down, even though if she shot Ruby nothing would happen.

Ruby's eyes went back to a normal shade of blue. "You need to listen to me. The boys are in trouble."

Julie put her gun down slowly and rolled her eyes. "They're big boys, they can handle themselves."

"Not this time. They are in way over their heads. The demon they are going after is nothing they've gone after before."

"But…"

"Trust me when I say this Julie. I know this demon. She'll kill Dean and Sam."

Julie bit her lip wanting to trust Ruby but at the same time she had a gut feeling something wasn't right about her. "What do I have to do?"

Ruby smiled at her. "Take my hand."

Julie looked form Ruby's hand to her face. Julie wanted to save Dean and Sam. She didn't want them to die. Especially Dean. She felt her heart ache when she thought of Dean. She looked at Ruby's hand again. She took a deep breath and grabbed Ruby's hand.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Sam were getting the shit beat out of them by this demon. Sam looked over at the woman who was lying on the floor a couple feet away. All the women thought it was just fun they had no idea who they were actually chanting too and that their souls were doomed. Sam heard Dean scream in pain. Sam went to get up when the demon shot her hand up and had Sam against the wall. The demon was choking Dean and Dean couldn't get her hand off his neck. Dean started to black out when he head, "Get your hands off my husband, bitch!" and the grip on his neck loosened. He rubbed his neck and blinked a couple times. He heard all this commotion going on behind him. He looked over to see Julie. He felt someone picking him up. It was Sam.

"Dean…Dean, its Julie," he said. He sounded happy to see her. No kidding. She just saved his life.

They heard the door swing open and Ruby walked in. "You guys can thank me later," she said as she walked by. Ruby grabbed her knife and stabbed the demon in the back. The four of them watched her body fall to the floor. Julie looked up to see Sam and Dean, they were alive. Ruby looked at Julie and smiled. "You guys go. I'll take care of this mess." The three of them nodded and headed out of the house when they were near the car Dean turned around and grabbed Julie around the waist and with his other hand grabbed the back of her neck and then smashed his lips on hers. Julie was shocked at first and then slowly went with the rhythm of his lips. She could tell by his grip on her waist and the passion in his kiss, he missed her. When he finally let go of her lips, they opened their eyes. Dean Winchester never would have thought he would fall this deep and hard in love. To tease her he put on that smirk that furiated her and said, "Don't you ever walk out on me again."

She smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. They looked over to see Sam grinning at them. Julie felt herself start to blush.

**Supernatural**

"You can't save my can you?" Dean asked Ruby.

"No, I can't."

"Then why tell Sam that and bring Julie back to me."

"So he could trust me." Ruby looked up at Julie's room. "I remember how it was to be human Dean." She looked at Dean again. "Hell is going to tare you apart." Dean looked up at Julie's room. He saw her shadow through the blinds and then it was dark. "Go to her. Right now you need her more than she needs you" Dean turned and Ruby was gone.

Julie turned the radio on and Van Halens 'Love Walks In' was just beginning. She heard a couple knocks on her door. She opened the door and there was Dean. He took in Julie's appearance. She was wearing a lightly checkered nighty that tied at the breast and was at mid thigh and her hair was up in a ponytail. She smiled at him. "Can I help you?"

"Do you always answer doors dressed like that?" he asked walking and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it just watching her. It was as if he were in a trance.

She laughed. "Other times I'm only in my underwear."

Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked. He noticed the candles burning. "Expecting a hot date?"

Julie smiled. "Jealous?"

He took off his jacket and walked over to her. "Not really."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her dresser. She looked at the picture frame and quickly turned it down. It was their wedding picture. She felt his hands on her hips and then his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip feeling the heat of his mouth. She felt him nibbled a couple times on her neck which was one of her weaknesses. He squeezed her hips and he felt him rub up against her. She bit her bottom lip harder, trying to fight the temptation but it was slipping quickly. She felt his lips move from her neck to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and then whispered, "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again." His voice was husky and deep. Julie felt like melting hearing him whisper in her ear like that. She turned around to face him. She softly traced his lips with her thumb and then she looked in his eyes. They were burning with love, lust and passion. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He leaned in more deepening the kiss. His hands were on either side of her on the dresser while she was up against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her on top of the dresser and slowly moved his hands from her waist, to her thighs and stopping at her knees. He slowly spread her knees and pulled her closer to him. She gasped feeling the contact with his body. He smiled against her lips and let go. "I love you." He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "I love you."

They kissed again and it grew into passion. Dean took his shirt off and she ran her hands down his chest and his chiseled abs, his stomach and to his pants. She grabbed his pants tightly pulling him closer. She moaned feeling the pressure he put between her legs. His hands found the strings to the front of her nighty. He pulled it undone with one hand and her nighty opened up by her breast. He slid the straps down her arms so he had enough access to her chest. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck to her breast. His hands lightly grazed her thighs and went under her nighty. He grabbed her butt pulling her against him. She moaned in pleasure from that and what he was going to her breast.

They didn't hear the hurried knock on the door but they did hear someone burging in. Julie quickly pushed Dean away covering herself up. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Damn it, Sam. This better be good," Dean said angrily.

"The colts gone," said Sam.

"What?" How can that be?" asked Julie tying her nighty back up.

"Bella," growled Dean.


	11. Girl I Want To Marry YouAgain

"I don't understand why I can't come with you," said Julie following Dean and Sam out of their motel room. Sam stayed back and locked the door.

"Listen babe, it's Bella, she might have something up her sleeve and all three of us being stuck in whatever is waiting for us isn't going to help." He was packing up the trunk and Julie crossed her arms and was giving Dean a stubborn look. Sam walked by and chuckled dropping his stuff in the trunk. "I think your wife is angry at you." He walked to the front of the car and got into the passenger side. Dean sighed and closed the trunk. He looked at her and smirked. "Don't give me that look." He walked up to her and put his hands on her arms rubbing them softly. "You know what it does to me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I just have a really bad feeling," said Julie and she tilted her head to look up at him without the morning sun getting into her eyes.

"Don't worry babe, nothing horrible will happen it's probably a bunch of booby traps and things that will try to kill us like the usual." He tucked some hair behind her right ear. "When I get back me and you can get a nice warm shower together." He grinned at her as she blushed a little. She bit the inside of her cheek and smiled at him. "Make it a nice hot bubble bath and you got yourself a deal, Mr. Winchester."

"Sounds even better, Mrs. Winchester." He stopped and thought about what he just said. He chuckled a bit and shook his head. He never thought he'd be saying that to anyone. Julie stepped up a little on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. He opened her mouth with his tongue and kissed her passionately. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he said and walked towards the drivers side and they drove away. Julie stood there watching as the vehicle drove off and out of her view. She couldn't help but feel that something was very, very, very wrong.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Now, something was terribly wrong! Julie has been trying to call Dean and Sam for the past five hours and now it just kept going straight to voicemail. There was banging on her door and she quickly got up and ran to the door. "Dean." She opened the door and in came Ruby.

"Do you have any idea where your husband and Sam are? I'll give you a guess, it has iron bars."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Bella had a huge trap waiting for them. The cops came and took them away. Some FBI agent is taking them. They only have a few hours till the helicopter is ready to take them away."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Now what genius?" asked Dean as he was pacing around the jail cell. Julie is going to kill him and Sam if she ever figures out what happened. He looked out the little window waiting for that helicopter to come.

"Can you stop pacing so I can concentrate?" Sam was getting annoyed and a huge headache. Dean stopped and they heard some yelling coming from the front. They walked closer to the door of the cell to try and hear what was going on.

"What do you mean I can't see them?" yelled Julie at the officer.

"Listen young lady these two are special cases, not under…"

"Julie Thompson." Julie turned around to see a tall dark man in wearing an FBI jacket.

"And you are?" Julie felt someones hands push her into the desk infront of her. "Son of a bitch! What the hell?!" She felt cuffs being put on her wrist.

"You sound just like your husband Mrs. Winchester. Put her in the cell next to them."

"For what?!" Julie was restraining against the two cops that were pushing her into the holding cells.

"You're an accessory to murder with your brother in law Sam Winchester and you have been missing for about twenty-two years. Get her out of here."

The two cops pushed her into the holding cell. "Get your swiney hands off me!" Once they got her into the place she saw Sam and Dean. They walked her up to the cell they were going to put her in.

"Thought that yelling sounded familiar," said Dean. "You ok?" He eyed the two cops as they handled her. They pushed her into the cell and they slammed the door.

"Put your back up against the bars," said one of the cops. Julie obeyed and leaned her back against the bars.

"You know you look really hot with handcuffs," said Dean and he winked at her. Julie glared and finally felt her hands were free from the cuffs and the officers left. "So why are you locked up?"

"I'm an accessory to murder," said Julie and she walked over to the bars and leaned on it. "Who would have thought that being married to you would make me an accessory to murder." Dean grimaced. "So, what's the plan?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

"There are demons, hundreds, headed this way," said Ruby. "There's only one way to kill them all. It's not going to be pretty."

"Ok," said Julie a little unsure, "What do we have to do?" She sat on one of the desk behind her. Dean leaned against it and put his hand on her knee. She turned glaring at him. And he just ignored her glare.

"It's a spell I can perform but I need a virgin."

Dean snorted and Julie his his arm. Two of the officers looked at her. "Don't look at me, I'm married to him." Dean smirked. "Not you…her." Everyone looked at the secretary.

Dean stood straight up. "You're a virgin?"

Julie stood straight up. "You're a virgin?"

Julie his Dean in the arm. "Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being rude!"

"Stop bickering!" yelled Sam. He turned to Ruby. "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way."

"Well there will be no virgin sacrificing," said Dean. Julie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then its your funeral. Just warning you Julie, the demons that took your parents body's are out there waiting for you."

Julie felt a blow in her stomach. "What?"

Ruby looked at Dean and Sam in disbelief. "You guys didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?!"

"We didn't exactly have time," said Dean through gritted teeth. He would give anything to send Ruby to hell right now for bringing them up.

"Dean, what is Ruby talking about?"

Dean looked at Julie seeing her cheeks flushed because she was angry. Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged. Everyone was staring.

"Let's go in another room."

Julie looked around and nodded. Dean went to grab her hand and she quickly moved her hands away and walked ahead of him to a room. Dean gave Ruby a look and if looks could kill and had holy water and salt, she would be dead. When Dean got in the room he slammed the door behind him.

"Jewels I was going to tell you."

"When? And what exactly were you going to tell me?! Because right now I'm seriously freaking out!" Julie could feel herself close to tears. She was frustrated, angry and confused!

"Your parents…they're possessed. They've been possessed since they left you behind. The demons have been looking for you."

"Why?"

"We don't know Jewels. All Sam an dI know is that they abandoned you to protect you. They knew the demons were coming."

Julie sat down on the chair behind the desk. She heard Dean walk towards her. He kneeled in front of her.

"Julie its not your fault!"

"How long have you known?" She looked up from her hands into his eyes.

"Only a couple days. I was going to tell you, baby. I found out when you left, we went looking for you…"

"There was just no time." Dean nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"Even though we are about to suffer a painful death right now…What am I doing? I'm in here being selfish and those poor people…" Julie and Dean stood up. "You're allowed to be sweets." He kissed her head. "Atleast with me anyway."

Julie hugged him tightly. "Perv."

He chuckled. "You love me."

"Some days." She laughed. He rested his head on hers and closed her eyes taking in her scent. "I'm not ready," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked opening his eyes and turning his head, where his cheek was resting on her head.

"To lose you, I'm suppose to have a couple more weeks. It's not fair." He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. His hands were warm against her cold skin. "There's so many things I want to say to you…."

"Just say one thing."

The only thing she could think of without going into detail to him was, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her gently and then it grew into passion. The last kiss they'll share together.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"If you do this Same, I will die if I'm anywhere near here!" yelled Ruby.

"It's better to sacrifice one demon then kill innocent people," said Sam.

Sam looked at Dean as he dropped their duffel bag on a desk. He pulled out necklaces with the devils trap on them and handed them to everyone.

"What about you three?" asked Agent Henricksen. As Dean and Sam pulled the front of their shirts, Julie turned around and lifted the back of hers. Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows. Dean hit Sam for staring at Julie. She laughed and Dean walked over to her whispering "If we get out of here, you are going to have to show me that again." Julie smirked shaking her head. "You still owe me a bubble bath."

Dean smacked her but and she jumped. "Everyone ready?" He looked at Julie and mouthed 'I love you.' She did it too and stayed with the officers while Dean and Sam opened the doors.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them couldn't belive it. They won, the plan worked. The three of them were sitting in Sam's motel room, exhausted. Julie was standing behind Dean who was sitting at the kitchen table, giving him a back massage. Sam sat on the edge of the bed untieing his shoes.

Dean was making grunting noises and Sam laughed. "You two get a room."

"Great idea, Sammy." He got up and grabbed Julies hand.

Julie glared at Sam. "I was hoping to leave him with you, so I can have that huge bed to myself."

"I don't think so, sweet heart," said Dean. He opened the door and Ruby came marching in.

"Turn the TV on to channel 3."

Sam quickly did and they saw the police station it was gone, there was an explosion. "Next time make sure that the demons don't run back and tell their master." Ruby turned to Julie. "Three demons escaped, guess which two escaped."

Julie swallowed hard. "The ones that possessed my parents."

"They're faithful to Lillith, and the other was just a demon like me. Everyone is dead, even your precious virgin."

**SUPERNATURAL**

While Julie was getting a shower Dean was unpacking their stuff. When he was unpacking Julies stuff he came across their wedding photo in a frame. He thought about where he kept his, in his back pocket all folded up. Whenever he knew no one was looking, especially Sam, he would take it out and look at it. He didn't know why exactly she was still with him or why she loved him. He wasn't complaining its just he has a couple weeks left. Why would she want to have a few weeks with him, when she could have a lifetime with someone like Sam.

_Because she loves you_, said a voice in his head. He knew that voice, Cupid. He looked around waiting for him to pop up but he was no where. He put the picture down on the nightstand next to the bed and turned back to her duffel bag. He started putting her clothes in the dresser drawers when he came across her bra and panties. He smiled and examined some of them. He put a bra up to his chest.

"I don't think that's your size," said Julie coming out of the bathroom. He turned and grinned.

"Really, I always thought I looked good in black. Do you have one in a smaller size?" He looked in her bag and then glanced up at her. "I guess not."

"Oh ha, don't make fun." She walked up to him and grabbed the bra out of his hand. "So what are you wearing tonight for me?" He gave her his goofy grin.

"No, not tonight, I am way too tired and achy from today." He pouted and wrapped his arms around her. "Dean," she warned but giggled as he nibbled on her neck.

"Oh come on, sweets, where's that tattoo?" She felt his hands go between the towel fold and move them toward her back. She shivered at his touch and he removed his hands smiling at her. She glared at him. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He kissed her lips and then walked over to the bathroom.

"You're more of a tease then me," Julie whispered and grabbed her clothes. She looked over at the nighstand and saw their picture. She put her bra and panties on and sat on the bed.

"Oh, light blue and black lace tonight? I like." He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. She noticed he was just in his boxers and a tshirt. When he let go she looked over at the picture and he looked too. "You found it?"

"Mmhmm." She stood up and started walking over to the bathroom to brush her hair. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "You know, I was never sorry that we got married…even though we were under a spell, but what I wish that I could remember it, so," Dean got down on one knee holding Julies hand, "Julie, my last request before I die, is if you will marry me, again, so this time I can remember it."

Julie bit her bottom lip. "You're asking me to marry you, while were in our underwear? That is so you…yes, I will." Dean got up and Julie jumped onto him wrapping her legs around him and kissed him. He held onto her. "I love you."


	12. Goodbye

Dean stood at the end of the alter fidgeting with his jacket. "Don't be nervous," said Sam looking over Deans shoulder.

"I'm not nervous." He said glancing back at him.

"It's not like she's going to say no, she's already married to you. So, don't be nervous."

"Dude, I'm not!" He turned to Sam. "I just hate wearing these monkey suits. How many layers am I wearing right now?"

Sam laughed and patted Dean's shoulder. "She's worth it."

Dean looked at him. "Yeah, I know."

"I never would have thought you would be getting married."

"Neither did I. Me, Dean Winchester, getting married. Who would have thought?"

Dean watched as the little old lady at the organ started playing the music. Ok, so he was a little nervous, what if she did a runaway bride moment? He and Sam looked down the aisle to see the doors open. Bobby, holding Julies arm in his, and Julie came started down the aisle. Dean took a deep breath seeing Julie all dolled up. She had a beautiful white gown on. The bottom of the dress was in straight layers and the top was sleeveless. Her hair was pinned up and had some curls falling around her face. Once she reached Dean, he let out air he was holding in. He chuckled nervously when she stood next to him. The Priest started saying the words and she whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah fine," he said and glanced at her. "You look gorgeous." He watched her bite her bottom lip and blush.

"Thank you, not looking too bad yourself." The Priest cleared his throat and looked at the two of them. "Sorry," they said in unison. Sam and Bobby looked at each other and chuckled a little.

"Do you have the rings?" asked the Priest. Julie raised an eyebrow and watched as Dean turned to Sam. Sam gave him the rings and Dean turned back to Julie. Julie didn't know they were doing rings.

"Ok, Dean, grab Julie's left hand and say exactly what I say I, Dean Winchester."

"I Dean Winchester," said Dean holding Julie's hand in his. He looked into her eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Take you, Julie Thompson, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward," said the Priest.

"Take you, Julie Thompson, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward," said Dean and he put the ring on her finger. He heard a little gasp when she looked down at it for the first time. It was a beautiful gold band with diamonds. She knew they couldn't afford much but it was perfect. She grinned up at him and he smiled back. He handed her his wedding band which a plain golden band.

"Now, Julie, take Deans hand and repeat after me, I, Julie Thompson, take you, Dean Winchester, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"I, Julie Thompson, take you, Dean Winchester, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." She put the ring on his finger and they just stayed there holding their hands in each others.

"In as much as Dean and Julie have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Mississippi, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now have your first kiss as husband and wife."

"Oh, it's not our first kiss," said Dean.

The priest looked at Dean and then Sam and Sam just shook his head as to ignore it. Dean took Julie's head in her hands and kissed her passionately. They let go of each other and smiled. She turned to Bobby and he smiled and hugged her. Dean and Sam hugged gave their brotherly hug then Sam gave Julie a hug. "You take care of him tonight," he said with a wink.

"You know I will."

Once the four of them got out of the church Ruby was standing there. "Congratulations you two but there's no time for celebration."

"What's going on?" asked Sam. Dean put his coat over Julie noticing her shivering from the cold.

"Lilith's on vacation."

"Wait, demons take vacations?" asked Dean.

"This will be the only way to get her, Sam."

Sam looked at Dean and Bobby. Dean shook his head and then looked at Julie. "This is what our life is, let's get going. If this is the only way…"

"Julie, you and Dean…" Sam started.

Julie put her hand up to stop him. "You can't do this alone, let's go."

**SUPERNATURAL**

It was the night before they were going to kill Lilith, try to anyway and Julie was sitting in the bathroom of a motel room. The water was running in the tub and she looked into it. She heard the door open and she knew it was Dean.

"Yo," he said. He heard the water running in the bathroom and looked in to see Julie sitting on the tubs edge. "Hey," he said walking into the bathroom. He leaned on the door and she looked at him. She smiled but he could see something in her eyes. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's going to be a chick-flick moment," she warned him.

He laughed and started to play with the ring on her finger. "For you, I think I can handle it."

She laughed a little and whipped her hands on her face. She sighed and leaned on her hands. "Remember when I said I can handle you dying?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I can…it's you going to hell I can't."

Dean was silent. "It'll be ok."

"No, no it won't. What if you come back as a demon? Your humanity is gone, you are thinking like a demon and Sam and I or even Bobby has to…"

"Listen, if that ever happens, you do what you have to do."

Julie shook her head. "I don't think I could…"

Dean grabbed her arms and made her look at him. "Yes, you will, you will promise me this one thing, promise me if that ever happens you will exorcise me, kill me, do anything to send me back so I don't hurt anyone."

Julie felt her bottom lip tremble and looked him in the eyes. "I promise." Dean pulled her into him and hugged her tightly knowing tonight was the last night he was going to hold her. "Can you do me a favor?"

She laughed. "Oh, no, favors for Dean Winchester." She sat back up and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Let's treat this night as if I'm not going to die tomorrow night."

She nodded. "Ok."

Dean looked over at the tub and turned the water off. "Well, this tub looks lonely."

"So," said Julie taking off his flannel, "why don't you get in and I wash your back and chest?" He smirked at her and she went to kiss him but pushed him into the tub. She laughed and he came back up from the tub with bubbles all over his head. "Awe, well don't you look cute." She took some bubbles off his head and then blew them off her hand. Dean grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in. She screamed and felt herself getting all wet. She looked up at him and he kissed her gently on the lips. "Well, I was going to get you a beer for your bath."

"Go ahead we're not cleaning the floors," he said and took off his shirt.

"What if I," she said and straddled his lap and took off her shirt. He smiled. "I want to stay right here." She bent down and kissed him hungrily. She let go and he grinned. "Mmmm, I think I want you to stay here too, except," he said and started pulling down her pajama bottoms, "less clothing." He threw her went bottoms on the floor and pushed her back against the tub. He crawled on top of her and kissed her. He slid his tongue in her mouth and ran his hand down her side. She moaned feeling the other cup her breast.

"You know," she said letting go, "those jeans are gonna be hard to take off being all wet."

He chuckled and pulled her up. "Yeah." He kissed her gently.

A few minutes later they were still in the tub. She was laying her back against his chest and they were laughing, actually laughing. "I love the Winchester brother stories, they are so funny. I love you guys."

Dean grabbed her hands and kissed the top of her head. "Too bad we won't have any of our own."

"We have enough stories with each other, don't worry babe."

"That's not what I mean." She turned her head and looked up at him.

"I mean, sons and I would like to have a daughter, and if she looks as good as you, she is never leaving the house and you're gonna home school her." Julie laughed

"So you're saying we're gonna have a house and three kids?"

He laughed. "A guy can dream can't he?"

"I guess so." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. He cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "So, let's say if I wasn't going to die, we keep hunting and then in a year or so, we have a son."

"Ok, so what's his name?"

He leaned closer to her holding her tight. "Well, how did we meet?"

"On a hunt."

"Exactly, we'll name our first son, Hunter."

"Mmm, I like that." She looked up at him. He kissed her lips. "Hunter Robert Winchester."

"For Bobby?"

"Mmhmm, and our next children will be twins, a boy and a girl. The girls name will be Mary Angela Winchester. For both our mothers."

"Your mother's name was Angela?" Julie nodded. "So what should the other sons name be?"

"Your turn."

"Sammy. It's good just in case one of the twins turns into a girl."

"Samuel Dean Winchester or Samantha Deana Winchester."

"Of course after Hunter's about three or four we'll stop hunting and get a house. Once we're settled in we'll start practicing for the twins. The twins are born and we will have our family. One big happy family."

Julie sighed and looked up at him. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, me too."

"Alright let's get out of this tub before we start to prune up."

"I think I'm already pruning up in places."

"Ew," said Julie laughing and she sat up and unplugged the tub. Dean grabbed the towels off the floor and handed on to Julie. They both got up and wrapped the towels around themselves.

"Should we even wrap up?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why? Do you have something in mind?"

"You can say that." He kissed her and slid his tongue in her mouth. His hands moved on her hips and pushed her against him. He squeezed her hips and she ran her hand down his bare back while the other held the back of his head. He pushed her towards the bed in the room and she sat down on the edge. He unwrapped her towel and she smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She moved her one hand up his chest and the other one moved down to the towel and she unwrapped it. She put her hands on his face and kissed him. He leaned into her pushing her back on the bed. She felt him harden against her when she grinded her hips into him. She reached down and started pleasuring him. She rubbed her thumb on his tip and he groaned. "Ugh, you know what that does to me baby." She giggled and looked into his eyes seeing the pleasure and lust he was feeling. "I can't take it baby, I need you right now."

"Go ahead baby," she said.

"But…"

"No." He nodded and put himself into her. She moaned feeling the full length of him fill her. She grinded into him and he took her mouth into his. The passion started heating up between the two of them. They knew that it was the last night they'll ever make love to one another. Dean gave her everything she wanted that night and more. She gave him every ounce of herself to him. She did things to him that she never thought she would ever do to anyone or him.

Dean lifted her legs onto his shoulders pushing himself deeper into her. She moaned and pulled his hair. He groaned in pain and pleasure. He lifted her into his lap and she moaned feeling him tighten his grip around her. He held her head against his as she grinded into him. "Julie…shit…" Her whole body was up against his and she bent towards his ear and bit his ear. He groaned and felt her biting his neck. He felt her walls tighten around him and he knew she was going to climax. "Oh, Dean!" She dug her nails into her back and he moaned. He laid her down on the bed and she took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply. She felt the extra pleasure as he finished inside her, filling her with his seed. "Damn, Julie." He stopped and kissed her lips and then her forehead. He came out of her and he held her in his arms.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie left Dean and Sam in the Impala and got in the car with Bobby. She wanted Dean and Sam to have time together before the clock strikes for Dean to die.

"Bobby, when all this is over, can I stay with you for a bit?" she asked breaking the silence in the car.

"You know the door is always opened."

They saw a cop stop Dean and Sam. Bobby slowed down and shut off his lights. Then they saw Dean shoot the cop. Julie gasped and Bobby called Sam.

"Is he out of his freaking mind?" asked Bobby. Bobby's face loosened up hearing Sam talk to him. "You sure?" He then hung up.

"Why did Dean shoot the cop?" asked Julie as they started to follow Dean and Sam.

"It was a demon."

"How did he…"

"I guess since you're close to death you can see a lot of things."

Julie didn't say anything just looked out the windshield. She can't believe this is happening. Dean, Bobby, Sam and Julie walked around the neighborhood trying to figure a way to get into the house Lilith is in. Ruby caught up with them and Dean turned to Julie. "I want you to stay with Bobby."

"What? No."

"Damn it Julie. I don't want you seeing what's going to happen and if Lilith gets to you…"

"Dean I'm going to see your dead body anyway when this is all over, and Lilith…you can't let Sam fight her on her own."

Dean looked into her eyes trying to search for a way to get her to stay with Bobby. "Fine, just stay close to Sam." She nodded and he gave her one last kiss.

Once the four of them were in the house they headed upstairs. They walked into the little girl's room and opened the curtain. The mother was laying there with Lilith who was in her daughter's body. She pleaded Sam to kill her daughter. Dean came running in with Julie and looked at the girl. "Sam, wait it's not in her anymore." The three of them looked at the daughter who woke up and started crying. The mother held her and the three of them went downstairs. Ruby was in the family room and looked at the three.

"She's gone," said Sam. The clock started to tick the seconds to twelve and they looked at it. Sam looked at Ruby and said, "Teach me now, Ruby. Teach me how to kill Lilith."

"I'm sorry Sam, I can't. It would take hours. You should have taken the opportunity when I gave you the chance."

"Sam, it's too late," said Dean. Dean turned around hearing the hounds barking. And then he looked at Ruby and noticed something. He put his gun up to Ruby.

"Dean!" yelled Julie.

"That's not Ruby." Sam and Julie looked at Ruby and saw her eyes turn pure white. Julie felt herself being thrown against the wall and she hit her head hard against it and fell unconscious. "Julie!" yelled Dean and felt Sam's hands on her arms.

"No, no, come on," said Sam. "She won't hurt Julie. She's not after her." He pushed Dean into the dining room and closed the door.

Julie woke up to hearing screaming behind the closed door and then silence. She held her head in her hands feeling a huge headache. She looked up to the door hearing Sam screaming Dean's name. She tried to get up as fast as she could and wobbled to the door. She opened it and looked down at the floor. She felt her knees buckle and she fell to the floor on her knees. Sam looked over at her and then looked back down at Dean. Dean was laying there with his eyes open and blood and flesh was everywhere, even some of his insides were out. Julie couldn't help herself from crying in hysterics. She sat against the door and just stared at Dean crying. "Sam." That's all she could say.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie, Sam and Bobby stood around the grave they just put Dean in. The three of them have barely talked to each other. For the past couple days they were walking around like zombies. Julie just couldn't believe it, he was gone and he was never coming back unless he turns into a demon and escapes hell. And she promised to kill him if that happens.

"I'm telling you Sam, we shouldn't have buried him," said Bobby as he patted the dirt.

"No, I'm gonna need a body for when I get him back," said Sam quietly.

Julie looked up at him and then at Bobby. Bobby quickly glanced at Julie and then back at Sam. Sam looked at Julie and nodded for her to go with him. He didn't wait for her, he just started walking. She looked at Bobby then ran after Sam.


	13. A New Beginning

Julie woke up early in the morning to a screeching, ear piercing sound. She sat up holding her ears and then her windows broke. The sound stopped and Julie looked at the windows, well what were her windows. She got out of bed and looked around to see every window in her apartment building was broken. "Shit." Julie walked to the bathroom and looked at herself. Her bangs were cut and her hair was darker. She was tanner now, since she's been living in California. Away from Bobby and Sam. She couldn't live with Sam anymore. Every time she looked at him, she saw Dean. She had to get out. Now, she had to get out of this apartment. They'll come, she knows they will. A hunter will come. No one is going to believe that everyone's windows just randomly broke. They're going to know something demonic happened here.

For the past four months, Julie has been hunting but been undercover. She didn't want anyone finding her and the hunting she's been doing was little things. But the case she is working on now is not so little. She is going after something big, something that hurts people from the inside out. Making them feel their worst pain they ever felt and kill them.

Julie quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on. She walked to her closet and grabbed all her duffel bags. She through her bags on her bed and opened her dresser throwing all her clothes in the bags. She walked to the bathroom and threw everything in one of the bags. She grabbed all her bags and looked around her apartment wondering if she forgot anything. She walked out the door and ran down the stairs. She got to her car and opened the trunk throwing everything in. She slammed the trunk shut and got into her car. She looked on the dashboard and saw the picture of her and Dean. She took a deep breath and started the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Bobby walked up to the motel room Sam was staying in and knocked. They waited until a girl opened the door.

"So, where is it?" she asked.

Dean looked at Bobby then at her. "Where's what?"

"The pizza, the one that takes two guys to deliver."

"Hey, is that the…" said Sam coming into the room. He looked and saw Dean and Bobby standing there.

"Hey Sammy," said Dean. Dean and Bobby walked into the room.

"Dean?" he asked and then went for a knife. The girl screamed and Bobby grabbed Sam.

"No, Sam. It's him, it's really him. I've been through this. It's him." Sam stopped struggling in Bobby's arms and looked at Dean. Bobby let go and Sam walked over to Dean and they hugged. The brother hug that they have never shared in each other's lives.

"So are you two like, together?" asked the girl.

"What?" he asked and looked at Dean and the girl. "No, he's my brother."

"Oh, oh, then I think I should probably go."

"Yeah, right."

After the girl left, Sam got dressed. Sam walked to a chair in the living room. "So how much was it?"

"The girl?" asked Sam. "I don't pay for girls Dean."

"No I mean to get me out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. What your soul, or something else?"

"I didn't do anything, I wish I would have."

That's when Dean noticed, Julie was nowhere in Sam's motel room. "Where's Julie?"

Sam looked up at Dean and let out a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this Dean…"

"Wait, wait," Dean said, "She's ok right? She's not…"

"No, no, from what I think, no she's ok. Julie left a few months ago. She said she couldn't take looking at me…I reminded her of you."

"Sammy, I wanted you to watch her. I wanted both of you to watch her!" Dean was freaking out now. "How long has it been since one of you has been in contact with her?"

"I've been trying to call her," said Sam. "But she turned off all her numbers."

Dean looked at Bobby and he shrugged shaking his head. "Great," said Dean and he laughed. "This is just great. For all we know she could be dead."

"She's not dead," said Bobby. "She's a strong girl; she knows how to stay alive. She's been doing it since she was five."

"How are we going to find her?"

"First things first, we need to find out who pulled you out of the pit," said Bobby.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie turned into the driveway of the hunter that had the answers to the hunt she was working on. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. She rung the doorbell and looked up to see two cameras staring at her and a light blasted on her. The door opened and a tall man with dark brown hair opened the door.

"Julie Winchester?" he asked.

"Andrew Tress," she said.

Andrew opened the door and let her in. He led her into his study in the back of the room. He went behind his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a folder full of papers and handed it to her.

"This all it?" she asked and looked at him.

"All there. Are you sure you want to go up against this thing? I mean a young girl all by herself shouldn't be going after something this dangerous." Andrew lit a cigarette and blew out some smoke.

Julie smirked. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. Thanks." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall and out the door.

Andrew watched as she left and closed the door behind her. He picked up the phone and dialed the number that was left on his answer machine. "Bobby, Tress…yeah, good. I found her…yeah, she came here."

Bobby hung up the phone with Andrew Tress and walked into the house from the junkyard. He found Sam and Dean looking over a few books about Angels. "Guys, we found her."

"Julie?" asked Dean standing up and knocking over some books.

"Yeah, I put a search out for her a couple days ago. Seems she's going after something really big."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean. "A hunt? She's still hunting?"

"Looks that way, she's going after something called 'The Sorrows'."

"Never heard of it," said Dean and looked at Sam.

"Sorrows are ancient beings that live on sorrow and pain from humans. They make humans relive their most painful memories. They have the appearance of what normal people would think the reaper would look like. Long dark robe over the face and a black hole in the robe, the whole thing except without the sty. "

"And Julie's going after these things?" asked Dean.

"That doesn't sound like Julie," said Sam.

"No, but she's probably hunting to get things off her mind," said Bobby.

"Meaning my death," said Dean and he shook his head. He whipped his face with his hand and then stopped in mid movement. He looked Bobby right in the face. "If she goes after these things and screws up, she's going to be reliving my death over and over again until they drain her?!" Bobby nodded. "Shit." Dean grabbed his coat and Sam followed. "Where is she going?"

"Tress doesn't know, but Tress right outside of Chicago."

"Not too far from here," said Sam.

"Let's go, no time to talk," said Dean and he was out the door.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie walked into the warehouse where she researched the Sorrow was at. All she had to do was open the roof of the warehouse, open the windows and get the sunlight onto it. It couldn't be that hard, right? She turned around hearing a noise behind her and took out her gun. She knew her gun wouldn't do anything to a Sorrow but just in case. She just kept walking straight and then found the stairs. She walked up the stairs and looked around. How the hell would she open that roof? She walked straight again and saw the Sorrow. She quickly hid behind a couple crates and then peered over the crate. There it was, all black and robe looking like the file said. Julie looked around to try and find a way to get around the Sorrow to open all the windows. She went to move when she heard something behind her. She turned quickly to see another one staring straight at her, well as much as she could see. She turned around and went to run when she felt herself fall to her knees feeling her heart ache in pain. "No…" She didn't think there were two Sorrows' they usually travel alone. At least that's what the file said. Julie tried to crawl away but found herself wrapping her arms around her chest and crying out loud.

She put her hand on her heart and felt the pain. "No…no…" She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. She started seeing glimpses of Dean ripped to pieces and burying him. "Dean…no…please…stop…" She felt her energy being pulled out of her. She fell backwards and laid there fading in and out. She saw the Sorrows taking her energy and life out of her.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. She couldn't recognize it but something was telling her that she knew it. "Why don't you suck on some light!" Julie saw a bright light go throughout the whole top of the warehouse. There was a high pitch scream and the Sorrows evaporated. Julie started hypervenalating, she couldn't breathe. She heard footsteps running towards her. "Julie!" The voices they seemed so familiar. She felt hands on her arms and she opened her eyes. There were two blurry figures in front of her. They looked like they were arguing.

"No, Sam! No!" yelled someone.

Julie wanted to say Sam. Was it Sam Winchester? She reached up and touched the one figure. "Julie, I need you to calm down," the figure said. "The Sorrows took a lot of your energy, come on, breath. Breath Julie!"

She felt her breathing was still coming out in raspy gasps. She felt her breathing stop for a moment and the two figures yelling. She closed her eyes and blacked out.

"Julie!" yelled Dean as he saw her breathing stop. "No, don't do this. Julie!" Then all of a sudden her breathing came back and she was coughing. She was still unconscious and Dean picked her up and held her into his arms.

"She's going to be ok Dean," said Sam. "Her breathing has calmed down." He looked at Dean and saw how weak and defenseless he was. He just came out of hell and almost lost Julie, his wife before he could see her again. Dean stood up and carried her bridal style towards the Impala. "We'll take her to Bobby's," said Sam. "She'll be ok there, but you have to stay hidden until we tell her the truth. You can't just come out of the shadows and be like 'hey, sweets, I'm back.'"

"Why not?"

"Well for one she just had the life almost sucked out of her and two she still isn't over your death. She is going to be very unstable."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie opened her eyes to see a familiar bedroom. She looked around and realized she was at Bobby's. So after all these months, they found her. They couldn't have picked a better time, she almost died. Julie got out of the bed and scratched her head. She opened the door and walked out. She smelled the familiar smell of Bobby throughout the house and smiled a little. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she was ran over by a pickup truck. She quickly washed her face and ran her fingers down her hair.

After she was done in the bathroom she walked down the stairs to hear hushed voices arguing. They stopped when she hit the creak on the steps. She followed the voices towards the kitchen. When she walked through the threshold she saw Sam and Bobby. Bobby cleared his throat and Sam turned around. He smiled and she smiled back at him. They walked towards each other and hugged one another.

"It's so good to see you," he said and hugged her tightly. "We all thought you were dead."

Julie laughed nervously and they let go. Bobby came up to her and hugged her. "You are a moron you know that?" he asked. They let go and he said, "What were you thinking going after Sorrows alone?"

"I thought there was only one…"

"That's no excuse," said Bobby. "That was suicide! Those things are dangerous! With the state you are in…"

Julie laughed and didn't notice the tears building up in her eyes. "State that I am in? Bobby, what state am I in?!" Both men looked at her and she knew right away. "Oh, let me guess, this has to do with Dean. You think I'm unstable because of his death?!"

"Julie we all took it hard, we are all going through the same thing," said Sam. "It would help if we did it together."

"Look who's talking! Last thing I heard no one could get a hold of you. So how have things been Sam? Huh, getting along with any demons lately?!"

"That's enough!" yelled a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and saw Dean, well something that looked like Dean, because it couldn't be him. Dean is dead. "God, I die and all hell breaks loose, no pun intended!"

Julie couldn't take her eyes off of him. Dean looked at Bobby and Sam and then straight at Julie. He started walking towards her and she backed up a little into Bobby's table. She felt around the table for something, anything. She found a knife and quickly grabbed it. She ran to him but Bobby grabbed her.

"It's him Julie!" yelled Bobby.

She felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she struggled against him. Bobby bent the knife out of her hand and she was shaking her head. "No, no, Deans dead. I saw him. I saw him laying there on the floor!" She cried and just let herself fall to the ground. She saw Deans dirty boots walk towards her. She started shaking back and forth. "No, he's gone! Deans gone! He-he died! There was so much blood…oh jeez there was so much blood, just everywhere. And his eyes, Deans eyes they were wide open and he just looked so…" She felt a hand on her face and felt someone lift it up. Dean was kneeling on the floor and looked at her.

"Baby, it's me. It's really me," he said and he started whipping the tears away with his thumb.

"What are their names?" she asked and watched as he looked into her eyes. "Their names, Dean is the only one that knows the children's names other than me. What are their names?"

Dean smiled. "Hunter Robert, Samuel Dean and Mary Angela Winchester." Julie started crying more when he answered and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe it," said whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and looked up at Bobby and Sam and nodded his head for them to give them some privacy. They nodded and snuck quietly out. "Dean, how did you make it out? There's no possible way." She let go and they both looked at each other. She touched his face with both her hands. His face was so soft, she's been dreaming of the day she would see him again. She just wanted to be next to him.

"That's a long story," he said and he continued to wipe her tears away. "You're even more beautiful than I remember." He leaned over and kissed her gently. Her heart fluttered remembering the taste of him. This was Dean. Her Dean was back. He let go and looked at her. "It was an angel."

"An angel? An angel saved you from the pit?" she asked. She never heard of anyone seeing or ever talking to an angel before.

"Yeah, I was just as negative about it too."

"I don't care how you got it, as long as you're out and here." She hugged him and he put her on his lap. "You don't know how hard it has been for us, for me. I had to leave Sam to get away. I couldn't even look at him because all I saw was you in his eyes." He kissed her cheek and then kissed her earlobe. He kissed her cheek again and then kissed her lips. She kissed him back. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby," he said and he leaned his head on hers and held her tightly. He was afraid all of this was a dream. That all of this would go away in just seconds. He just needed to hold her in his arms. He was never going to leave her again, never going to leave any of them again.


	14. The Witness's

Julie sat there on Dean's lap for what seemed like ages, but only was a half an hour. She sat there curled up like a child would do to a parent after a nightmare. Truth is the whole time Dean was gone it was a nightmare. She never felt so scared in her life, not even when she was abandoned and had to grow up so fast. Julie moved in his arms and touched his upper arm. He hissed in pain and she looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

Dean shifted and pulled up his right sleeve. Julie furrowed her brows staring at the hand print. "That's Castiels hand print from when he drug me out." Julie went to touch it but hesitated. "Go ahead," he whispered. She bit the inside of her bottom lip and lightly traced around the handprint.

Julie turned her head and looked at him. She slowly moved her hand from the mark, up his shoulder, up his neck and to his lips. She gently rubbed his soft bottom lip. "When did your lips get so soft?"

He smirked. "I guess that's what happens when you're reborn."

She felt her stomach do a flip and smiled. "Well, I wonder what else has been reborn." She tilted her head a little giving him her seductive smile. He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Let's see." He leaned into her and kissed her hungrily. He held the back of her head with his right hand and his left held onto her waist. They heard someone clear their throat and the two quickly separated. The two looked towards the door to see Bobby. "Sorry to break the little reunion up but I've been trying to reach an old friend and it's not like her to ignore all these calls."

"Alright, let's go see what's up," said Dean.

Bobby nodded and walked out. Dean and Julie looked at each other and he rested head on hers. His eyes staring down. "One of these days I am going to lock us in a room and take full of advantage of you with no interruptions."

Julie giggled and he looked up into her eyes. "That'll be the day." She kissed his lips and heard Bobby. "Come on you love bird idjits! Let's go!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie, Dean, Sam and Bobby walked into the hunter's apartment. Julie put her hand up to her mouth when she caught a stench of something horrible. "What is that?"

That's when she noticed Bobby had stopped in his tracks and was staring at something. "Bobby?" asked Dean, making sure he was ok. Bobby just turned and stormed out. The three of them looked down and saw a woman lying on the floor with her chest burst open.

Dean tensed a little seeing the woman hunter like that. He quickly had had a vision of Julie laying there in her place. He quickly shook his head and walked over to the closet. He picked up the EMF reader and turned towards Sam and Julie. Sam was examining the body while Julie was looking around for any clues. "She was rocking the EMF meter."

"So we can cross out little alien popping out of her chest," said Julie walking back into the bedroom.

"Ha, good movie," said Dean. "Sigourney Weaver kicks ass." Julie shook her head and saw Bobby walk in.

"You ok?" asked Julie.

Bobby nodded. "I can't get a hold of any hunter nearby."

Julie took a deep breath and looked at Dean and Sam. The four of them walked out. Bobby looked at his phone. "Three more hunters live nearby, a married couple and two others."

"Alright," said Dean. "Sam, Julie, and I will take two of them."

"Dean, as much as I like you taking charge it would be faster if we all separated."

"No, if there is something out there killing hunters, I don't want you being alone."

"Dean, I've been taking care of myself for the past four months. I can do this."

"Yeah, you're really taking care of yourself Julie! You almost died!" Julie looked at Bobby and Sam. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Sam looked at her confused. Julie looked at the three of them. Dean grabbed Julies arm and pulled her to the Impala. "Julie and I will take a place. You and Sam take the others." Bobby and Sam glanced at each other and walked up to Bobby's car.

Dean opened the passenger door for her and she got in. Dean got in but he didn't start the car, he just stared out the windshield. Julie wanted to know what the hell the guys were talking about. She would know if she had a near death experience, right? That's when Dean turned to her. "What do you remember about the Sorrows?"

Julie scrunched up her nose and said, "Well, I went to kill them, got surprised by a second one, they took my energy and I was hearing voices and saw two figures, I'm guessing you and Sam, then blacked out."

Dean shook his head. "You didn't black out, Jewels, We lost you."

"What?"

"You were hyper venelating, you couldn't breathe and then you just stopped all together. I tried to get you breathing again, I did." Julie could have sworn she saw a tear slip out. She's never seen Dean cry before. "I didn't want to believe you were dead but Sam kept telling me…" He shook his head. "But then you woke up. I don't know how but you did."

Julie shook her head. "No, no, that…no that didn't happen."

Dan took Julies head in her hands and made her stare at him. "Yes, it did. We still have no clue how you survived. You should be…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Julie grabbed his hands off her face. "But I'm not. I'm here. It's really me." He nodded and leaned in and kissed her. Julie wished she could remember what happened. This was going to bother her so much now.

Dean and Julie drove to the one hunter's house and walked up the porch steps. Dean knocked and no one answered. Dean looked around and pulled out his lock pick kit. Julie turned around keeping an eye out. She heard Dean open the door and the two of them walked in. The stench hit them as they walked in. Dean took out his gun. Julie followed closely behind and they stood against the wall next to a closed door. Dean moved to the other side and looked at Julie. She put her hand down her shirt and grabbed a little gun. Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "What else are you hiding in that outfit?"

Julie grinned at him and motioned him to kick the door in. He nodded, stood in front of it and kicked. The door opened and Dean walked in first then Julie. Julie put her hand to her mouth and shook her head. "Oh my god," she said through a muffled hand. It was the same as the other body, chest burst opened. Julie had a flash back of seeing Dean ripped to shreds flash before her eyes from when the Hell Hounds attacked.

"Shit," said Dean and looked over at Julie. She didn't look too well. "You ok?" Julie nodded and walked out of the house. Dean followed and pulled out his cell. He called Bobby telling him what they found. Julie leaned on the Impala with her arms around her and she couldn't help the sob that came out of her. Dean hung up and walked towards her. He didn't know if he should hug her or what until she threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she cried into his chest. "What happened?"

"Seeing him in there like that, I got a flash of you…when I walked in and saw you in Sam's arms and your…your chest was ripped apart and…" She couldn't finish and just let herself cry. Dean kissed her head and leaned his cheek on her head.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He unwrapped his arms from her body and pulled her away so he could look at her. "I need you to be strong right now." Julie nodded and whipped her eyes smearing her makeup. "We don't know what is going on, so I need you be strong and here with me got it." Julie nodded again and turned to get in the car. He grabbed her arm and she looked at him. "Hey, have I told you I loved you?"

"Not yet," Julie said smiling. He pulled her towards her and kissed her and let go saying, "I love you."

"I love you."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie and Dean stopped off at a gas station to fill the Impala up. Dean got out and started filling her up. Julie sat there staring out the window. Dean walked up to the passenger window and peered inside at her. "Hey, I'm heading in, do you need anything?" She shook her head and he leaned in and kissed her. "Get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," she said and he winked at her and headed inside. Julie grabbed his coat and laid herself down in the front seat and curled up. She smelled his cologne on the coat and smiled to herself. He was home. The smile on her face vanished when she felt the air around her go terribly cold and she saw her breath. Julie sat up and looked around. There was nothing. She reached in the backseat and felt a cold hand on her arm. She turned her head quickly and saw a boy with black hair, freckles on his cheeks and he was around five years old. She remembered him.

"Jacob?"

"You let them kill me Julie. Why did you let them kill me and my family?"

"I-I tried, me and the others tried. It wasn't my fault, the devils gate opened and all the demons."

"Yes!" Jacob screamed. "It is your fault!" Julie watched as he put his hand in her chest and she tried to scream to find she couldn't. She stared into his dark eyes as he tried to kill her. She went to close her eyes when she heard a bang from a gun and Jacob was gone. Julie fell back onto the dashboard and Dean got in. "You ok? Who was that?"

Julie looked at him holding her chest. "His name was Jacob."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bobby led Sam, Julie and Dean down to his basement. They watched as he opened the door. Julie gave Dean a confused look and Bobby motioned for them to walk in. Dean grabbed my hand and followed Sam into the dark room. Julie stayed close to Deans back and tried to look around. Bobby closed the door and now it was pitch black. Bobby turned on the lights and took them a while to adjust to the light. Julie looked up noticing where the light came from and saw a pentagram shape in the ceiling with a fan blowing light air. Dean looked around and Sam touched the wall. "Iron?"

"And salt inside the walls," said Bobby.

Dean turned to him grinning from ear to ear like a kid on Christmas. "Bobby you made a panic room! That's freaking awesome." He look around some more to see Bo Derek on the wall. "Oh," he said looking a little embarrassed and then looked at Bobby. Julie snickered and covered her mouth in her hand. She looked at Sam to see him smirking.

Julie sat on the bed with a book and looked around the room. Wow, a panic room, she never thought she would ever actually be in one…especially a demon/ghost one. Dean and Sam sat at the one desk going through the books.

"Hey, guys, I know what were up against," said Bobby. The three of us dropped everything and walked over to him. "It's called the Rise of the Witness's. Someone or something woke these things up. And they are pissed."

Julie took a deep breath and shuddered thinking of Jacob in the back of the Impala. Dean looked at her and grimaced. He didn't ask her who the child was in the back of his car.

"Who was it that went after you?" asked Bobby turning towards Julie.

Julie wrapped her jacket closely around her. "Um…" Julie looked around at the three men and looked down at the ground. She took a deep breath and looked back up. "His name was Jacob, Jacob Peterson. Him and his family were one of the families that took refuge in the hunters place. His father and mother were hunters, Adam and Emily Peterson. They had three children. The oldest was Carol, Tracy and little Jacob. Jacob and I had gotten close. He was the kind of kid you could sit with and play 'Halo' and he wouldn't get angry if a girl beat him at it." She smiled thinking of the memory. "When his parents were on a hunt and Carol and Tracy were out doing whatever they did, I babysat Jacob. Not that the Petersons told me to, but I felt like he was my responsibility when they were gone. He would always say 'Ms. Julie, when I grow up I'm going to be a doctor and come back and help the hunters with all their broken arms and deep cuts.' He was such a sweet kid." She took another deep breath and a frown spread across her face. "Remember I told you the night you opened the gates, they attacked?" The Winchesters nodded. "They surrounded us. We tried our best to fight them off but there was too many. I ran to the bedrooms to make sure that the families had gotten out safe. When I was in the hall I heard Jacob. He was screaming my name. I went running and found him in his sisters room. Tracy and Carol had their necks throat. A demon had Jacob and he grinned me, as if he knew who I was. Jacob was crying and I told the demon to let him go but all he did was laugh. Jacob looked me in the eyes and the next thing I know the demon broke Jacobs's neck. He threw his body on the floor and Jacob laid their limp, his eyes wide open. I sent that bastard back to hell, the building caught on fire and I was out of there." The four of them were silent. Julie felt the tears well up in her eyes thinking of Jacob and how she could have saved him.

"That wasn't your fault," said Sam and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I felt like I should have been able to protect him. He didn't deserve it."

"There was nothing you could do," said Dean. Julie shook her head and hugged herself again.

"Well, there's a spell that would get rid of these things," said Bobby breaking the silence and tense in the room. "We need a few things." Dean started rubbing Julies back. It seemed while Dean was gone, Julie had gotten rusty with holding her emotions in. Maybe it was his fault by coming back; it has been an emotional rollercoaster for her for the past two days. All Julie wanted to do was just lay in his arms and stay like that forever and pretend none of this was happening.

"Is there any chance any of the stuff we need is in this room?" asked Dean. Bobby just gave him a look.

"Did you actually think our luck was going to change now?" asked Bobby.

Dean smirked and the four of them got ready with their guns. Bobby opened the door and Sam and Dean walked out first. Julie and Bobby followed. "Julie, I'm gonna need you to help me," said Bobby. Julie followed Bobby into the study to help him. Dean headed towards the kitchen. Sam ran upstairs to the closet to grab whatever Bobby told him to grab. The doors of the kitchen closed and Julie and Bobby looked over.

"Dean!" yelled Julie.

"I'm fine Jewels just keep doing what you need to do," yelled Dean through the door.

Julie helped Bobby set up and then heard some crashing in the kitchen. Sam came back down and gave Bobby what he needed. There was another crash in the kitchen and Sam quickly ran to the other door to the kitchen. Julie heard a gun go off. Julie jumped and heard something behind her. She turned around to see Jacob. He was sitting on the windowsill.

"Julie," he said and his dark eyes were sad looking. "Why did you let the demon kill me? You could have been able to save me."

"I'm sorry," said Julie.

"Julie shoot him!" yelled Bobby and he started the incantation. Julie put her gun up and pointed it at Jacob. "I'm sorry." She shot him and he disappeared. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Dean. Now more of the Witness's were there, the two girls from Bobby's past, Meg and Henricksen. While Bobby was trying to finish the incantation, Julie, Dean and Sam were shooting the Witness's. Bobby stopped and started cringing and groaning in pain. Julie turned and then had the wind knock out of her. She dropped her gun and Jacob sat on her and put his hand in her chest. But before she knew it, he was gone and Dean came to her side. He pulled her into his chest and she just leaned her head into it. She looked up at Bobby and Sam who were breathing heavy and were exhausted. Dean and Julie wrapped their arms around each other and he leaned his head on hers. "So is this what I've been missing?"

The others laughed. "You know you missed it," said Sam laughing.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Later that night Julie found herself sitting at the table with Bobby playing checkers. Dean and Sam were in the kitchen grabbing some beers and getting ready to go back to Julie and Bobby's game. "Man, I can't remember the last time I actually felt like this after a hunt," said Sam and opened his beer. He took a sip and Dean grinned. He heard Julie shout. "King me, Bobby!"

"Awe, God Damn It!" yelled Bobby. They heard Julie let out an evil giggle.

"That's my girl," said Dean.

"So, tonight is the first night, that you and Julie are gonna be able to…"

Dean had an evil grin on his face. "Oh, yeah." He took a sip. "She's gonna get it."

"Dean," said Sam a little uncomfortable.

"What? Like I said, I just got out of jail. Plus, I think I've been rehymenated."

"What?" Sam asked laughing. "Dean, God may be able to pull you out of hell but I doubt he can make you a virgin again."

"No, trust me, I am. My ass is so smooth you can bounce a quarter off it."

"Ok, ok, I get it."

"I am gonna give it to her so bad she's gonna be satisfied for a week."

"And that's not gonna stop you from tomorrow night."

"Hell no." Him and Sam walked into the study to see Julie winning. Dean pulled seat next to her and handed her a beer. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Julie turned to see Bobby didn't have a chance to win. Wherever he would place his piece he would lose. She smiled sweetly at him and Bobby cursed under his breath making the boys laugh. Bobby made his move and Julie sat up and moved her piece over his and his last one, making a double jump and capturing his pieces.

"I win," she said smiling at him.

"You little sneak."

"Well," said Dean grabbing Julie's hand, "I need to talk to you." He helped Julie up and she grabbed her beer. Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her and she punched him in the arm. Sam sat in Julies spot and Bobby took out cards to play poker.

Dean led Julie up the stairs and towards the bedroom Julie would usually stay in. He pulled Julie in front of him and pushed her against the door. "If I didn't know any better, Mr. Winchester you were trying to get me alone to have some celebrating of your own."

"What made you think that?" he asked and cupped her face in both his hands kissing her. She opened her mouth letting his tongue enter her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She loved the feeling she was getting from his body being this close to her. Dean has been waiting to feel hers up against his ever since he laid his eyes on her in that warehouse. Then the little teasing from her just giving him kisses here and there. He just wanted her to be in his arms and to feel her underneath him, squirming and hearing her moan, then just letting her lie in his arms.

Without letting go of her lips he reached over and opened the door. He moved her into the room then closed the door with his foot. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned feeling the contact. He pulled off her jacket and her shirt. He got her on the bed and took off his shirt. He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. "Damn, baby," he said. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said and ran her hands down his chest. He moaned at her touch. She turned him around and straddled him. She kissed her way down his chest and to his pants. He groaned feeling her licking the skin at the edge of his pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down a little. She let her mouth run over the bulge in his boxers and he put his hand on her head as an instinct. She smiled and climbed back on top of him. "You're such a tease."

She grinned at him and kissed him on the lips. "You know you like it." She bit his bottom lip and he moaned. His hands landed on her ass and squeezed. She moaned into his mouth and squeezed his shoulders. His one hand fell to the back of her head while the other one still stayed on her ass squeezing. "Baby…" he said and continued kissing her. "There's…something I should…tell you."

"Hmmm…" She kept kissing him feeling dazed.

"For the first time in a very, very long time, I'm a virgin."

This stopped Julie and she let go of his lips and looked at him. She grinned and said, "Well, well, well, Mr. Innocent."

"Shut up," he said and unclipped her bra. He let it fall off her and said, "I still no how to make you squeal." He rolled her over and attacked her neck. She moaned felt his hands on her breast. He rubbed his thumbs against her nipples making her bite her bottom lip in pleasure. As he rubbed her breast and teased her, he kissed his way down between her breast and to her belly button. He nipped at it seeing her squirm. He smiled and found himself at her pants. He took his right hand off her left breast and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He pulled them down and off throwing them on the floor next to the bed leaving her in just her underwear. He got on the floor and pulled her to him. He sat on his knees and kissed began to kiss her inner thighs. When he reached her underwear he kissed around it then bit the top pulling it down. He rolled his eyes in pleasure at the sight before him. He pulled them all the way off and climbed between her legs. He pulled her closer to him and then she felt his tongue lick her clit. She whimpered and then felt two of his fingers fill her. She moaned and felt his tongue still licking her clit. She closed her eyes in pleasure and her hand pulled on his hair. "Dean…" she breathed out. She loved the feeling he was giving her and wanted to feel more. She whimpered again and felt his mouth move up to her body. He bit her sides and was still pushing his two fingers into her. He kissed her lips making her taste herself.

"Damn, baby, you make me so hot when you say my name like that." He pushed into her again and she arched up against him. She ran her hand down his chest and he followed it down his chest, his abs and stopping at his boxers. He looked her in the eyes and she smiled sweetly. That drove him crazy, her sweet little innocent smile she had. He felt his boxers open up at the top and her hand land on his dick. He groaned as she moved her hand up and down on him. This making him thrust his fingers into her more. He could feel how close she was and wanted to make her cum. "Do it for me baby. I feel how close you are." He bit her ear and licked it. She felt herself climax and she let go of him scratching her nails down his back. Dean kicked his jeans off and his boxers.

"I want you so bad," he said. "Right now."

"I want you too baby…God, I need you." She pulled him down on her and felt him enter her. She moaned at the contact and he grabbed her ass pulling her into him more…

The night seemed to last forever. Dean made her climax four times from the things he did to her. Now, the two laid there in each other's arms. She laid on her back and Dean was laying on his side leaning on his arm. He was drawing little circles on her stomach and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and he grinned at her. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer, as much as he could. "Can we just stay in like this forever?"

He chuckled. "You don't have to ask me twice." He kissed her forehead and she leaned into his chest curling up against him and closed her eyes. "I love you so much." He tightened his grip on her tiny little frame and said, "I love you too."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean woke up suddenly in the early in the morning. He could see that it was still dark and he looked at Julie seeing her sleeping form still curled up against him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He watched her smile in his sleep and he covered her with the sheet. He bent down over the bed and grabbed his boxers and put them on. He walked to the bathroom and when he was finished headed back to the bedroom. He jumped seeing Castiel standing by the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Can I put some pants on first, I'm starting to feel a little awkward." Castiel raised his eyebrows and nodded. Dean grabbed his pants that were thrown on the floor and put them on.

"What is it?"

"Lilith is breaking seals."

"What are these seals?"

"She has to break 66 seals to let Lucifer free."

"Wait, you mean the Lucifer? There's no such thing."

"You said that about angels." Dean glanced over at Julie who moved in her sleep and turned to her other side. He looked back at Castiel. "We have work for you Dean. You need to watch your brother and Julie."

He looked back at Julie again and then went to say something to Castiel to find him gone. He sighed and walked over to the bed and took off his pants. He crawled in next to Julie and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lips and just watched her sleep. He would never let anything happen to her.


	15. Father Dean and Uncle Sam

Julie found herself in the morgue watching a dead body being torn apart. Usually she's fine with this sort of thing but for some reason today watching the body being split open made her feel sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes while swallowing then opened them up.

"So first dead body?" asked the morgue guy.

"Nah," said Dean. Then the guy handed Dean the heart and Julie felt her eyes widen but when Sam got squirted with the spleen juice that was it. She put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom in the room.

Dean and Sam looked at each other than at the morgue guy. "Is she ok?"

"She may have caught a bug," said Dean and handed Sam the heart. Dean walked over to the door and looked over at Sam and the other guy who was still working on the body. He knocked on the door. "Jewels, are you alright?"

Julie flushed the toilet and whipped her face with some toilet paper. She walked to the sink and turned the fosset on. "I'm fine; I think I just caught a bug." She grabbed handful of water and drenched her face. She looked in the mirror and then dried her face off. She opened the door to see Dean standing there a little worried. "I'm fine."

He touched her forehead. "You don't have a fever. We'll drop you off before we go to the station." Julie nodded and headed back to the table.

"Well, that's weird," said the morgue guy.

"What?" asked Dean.

"He's as healthy as a horse. No clogged arteries or anything." The three of us exchanged looks. Yup, this was definitely our sort of gig.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie ran towards the bathroom and puked right after Dean and Sam dropped her off. What the fuck?! Julie got up after flushing the toilet and looked in the mirror. This time she actually looked at herself. "Oh, no," she said. She laughed nervously to herself. "No, no…oh God, no." Julie changed out of her working clothes and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She remembered seeing a little store in the lobby of the hotel. She grabbed some loose cash out of her purse and hurriedly walked downstairs. She walked into the store and walked down the one aisle looking for…a pregnancy test. She looked at the million that were on that one shelf. It seemed like they were laughing at her. She wanted to tell them to shut up but know that may look crazy from her end. Someone would put her on Americas Funniest Home Videos as Crazy Lady Yelling at Pregnancy Test

She grabbed the one that said 99.9% proven. She walked up to the counter and the old lady behind the counter just raised an eyebrow at her. Julie just handed her the money and grabbed the pregnancy test off the counter and ran back upstairs. Stupid lady giving her crazy looks. Who does she think she is?

"This is the longest two minutes of my life," Julie said while sitting on the lid of the toilet and looking at her phone. She jumped hearing her phone go off. She looked down at it to see Dean. She opened it. "Hey, baby," she said.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked noticing how out of breath she was. She didn't even notice that she was holding her breath in anticipation.

"Yeah, still feeling a little sick. What's going on with the case?"

"We're heading over to the neighbors house, we think he may have some information."

"Oh, ok." Julie grabbed the little stick on the sink, knowing it was time. She looked at it to see the little pink sign. She choked on her spit and dropped the phone. "Julie! Julie!" That's all she heard. She was pregnant. She quickly picked up the phone.

"Sorry, sorry," she said still staring at the stick. "Um, I thought I was getting sick. Sorry."

"Ok, we'll be back in at least a half an hour."

**SUPERNATURAL**

It's been a day since Julie found out that she was pregnant and Dean was acting strange. Dean and Sam were downstairs getting food while Julie was upstairs. She heard her phone going off again and answered it. It was Sam.

"Sam, what's the matter?"

"Uh, you may want to come down here and hear this."

"Um, ok." She hung up the phone and walked down the stairs towards where she saw Sam. He was carrying a bag that had pie in it and Julie chuckled. "What's up? Hmmm, is that food? I'm starving."

Sam eyed her and then looked over at the Impala hearing Eye of the Tiger by Survivor blasting. Julie and Sam walked over to see Dean air drumming. Julie laughed and Sam hit the top of the car to get his attention. Dean jumped up and saw us. He opened the door and turned the volume down. He got out and Sam handed him a pie. "Well, you have something called Ghost Sickness," said Sam.

"What? That's not good," said Dean and he threw the pie in the car. Julie and Sam glanced at each other. "What is ghost sickness?"

"Well, you start by getting nervous, scared and then so scared that your heart gives out." Julie felt her stomach do a crazy flip and grabbed Dean's hand. He squeezed.

"How exactly did I get this?"

"Well, you have to be infected…"

Sam went on telling Julie and Dean about everything but she couldn't concentrate she started getting her own fear. Dean's going to die again, leaving her with their baby.

"Julie are you ok?" asked Sam.

Julie nodded not making eye contact. "By the way, why aren't you in the hotel?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean looked around nervously. "Well, it's on the top floor…" He made a signal with his hand over his head. "It's too high."

"Right," said Julie. "I'll go see if we can switch rooms." He went to kiss her and Sam stopped him. "You may give it to her. No, kissing."

"What about…"

"No, sex."

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean and got back in his car. Julie and Sam laughed. Julie headed to the lobby. Sam caught up with her. "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, a little better than yesterday but emotionally no, since Dean has his head on the chopping block again."

"Are you sure? Do you think you are infected?"

"No, no, this started before the case." Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie found herself leaning over Dean's body screaming for him to wake up. "Please, I can't do this again! I can't do this again! Not by myself! Please, Dean!" Dean woke up panting holding his heart. She looked down at him with tears in his eyes. "I thought I lost you."

"You did," he said sitting up. "We are having lots, and lots of sex." She laughed leaning over him and kissing his lips. "Agreed." He chuckled looking up at her. She seemed different to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed to be glowing a little bit more but maybe it was just him.

Sam, Julie, Dean and Bobby were standing against the cars. "So you two scared the ghost to death?" asked Dean grabbing a few beers for them. He went to give Julie one but she shook her head. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then went to give it to Bobby who also declined leaving him and Sam to drink.

"I'm going to be heading back, see you three later, keep out of mischief," said Bobby and winked at Julie. Did he know? No, how can he.

"So, what did you see before you died?" asked Sam. Sam and Julie looked glanced up at Dean and it seemed like he was thinking. "Monkeys, a whole bunch of them." Julie and Sam laughed and got in the car.

"I'm going to take a leak," said Dean and headed towards the woods area.

"How attractive," said Julie.

Sam turned around to face her. "Jewels, what's going on?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Julie, you've been sick and very tempered lately. Dean may be oblivious to it, but me…"

"Ok, ok…" Julie looked around to make sure Dean was still gone. Her eyes landed on Sam's. "I'm pregnant."

Sam's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face. "You're pregnant?!"

"Shhh," she said and looked around. "I don't want Dean to know yet."

"Well, it's going to get obvious when he sees your stomach getting bigger." Julie's eyes began to water. "Jewels?"

"What if he doesn't want it? What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"He's crazy about you Jewels. Always has been, you're going to have to tell him. I won't let him know, I know anything. Trust me he'll freak if he finds out last." Julie nodded and heard Dean walking back to the car. She laid herself down in the back and curled up.

"You guys ready?" he asked and started the engine.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean had Julie up against the Impala kissing her. His right hand cupper her cheek while the other stayed on her hip. They were waiting for Sam to come out of the diner with their food to take back to the hotel. Dean let go and leaned his forehead on hers. "You taste so good, I just want to take you back to the hotel and ravish you."

She laughed and tightened her grip on his shirt. "Is someone a little horny?"

"Baby," he said and started kissing her neck, "I always am when it comes to you."

"Oh, dude, Dean, come on," said Sam walking out. "Seriously? In the middle of the street?"

"Her fault," said Dean pointing to her.

"Yeah, right, that'll be the day."

The three of them laughed and the next thing they know they hear a huge crash behind them. They look over to see a truck ran into a small beetle. Dean and Sam ran over to help the people out of vehicles with help from others. Dean stopped in his tracks and turned towards Julie who was standing there holding her stomach protectively. "Jewels?! Come on."

She just stood there staring at the wreck not hearing a word Dean was saying and holding her stomach.

"Dean, let her go and get over here and help!" yelled Sam. Dean gave Julie one last look and hurried over to Sam.

AT THE HOTEL…

"What the hell, Julie?!" yelled Dean as he tried to slam the door but Sam caught it with his foot. He wanted to interject between Dean and Julie, just in case something horrible came out of this. "What do you mean you tensed up? You fight demons, spirits and occasional boogieman in the closet everyday of your life and when it comes to a little car crash you tense?!"

"I said I was sorry!" growled Julie.

"Those people could have died!"

"How many times do I have to say I AM SORRY?!"

"What the fuck is going on with you? One minute you're all tough and mighty the next you're as soft as a freaking rabbit?! You're freaking hot and cold anymore! I don't know whether to be funny towards you or ignore you anymore! Are you PMSing or some shit! Because I cannot handle it! What's next you going to get all soft when we go to kill a demon?!"

Julie had enough and couldn't help but punch him right square in the jaw. "I'm pregnant you asshole!" Julie stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Dean stood there shocked not because she punched him but because she said she was pregnant. Dean turned to Sam and Sam looked at him giving him that puppy dog look. "Did…did she say she was pregnant?" Sam hesitantly nodded his head. Dean's face was blank and then Sam watched it grow into a huge grin and look up at him. Sam wanted to grab the holy water right there. He never saw Dean's grin ever get that big. "I'm going to be father and you're going to be an uncle." Sam let a small smile spread across his face.

Julie stayed walked around the block holding her stomach for what seemed like a half an hour. That wasn't the way she wanted to break the news to Dean but he just got her so furious, she couldn't help herself from screaming it. She finally ended up back at the hotel and walked up the steps and down the hall to their room. She opened the door waiting for another yelling match but she had to pee first. She walked passed the little kitchen and bed and quickly peed. She heard the door open and close, ugh, Dean was there. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She opened the door and walked out. She started for the kitchen when something on the bed caught her eye. She looked up to see a huge big bear sitting on the bed and it was holding a bun between its hands and on the bun it said 'There's a Bun in the Oven.' Julie couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape her mouth. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and they held roses.

"Forgive me?" he asked in her ear. She bit her bottom lip and turned around in his arms. She nodded and kissed his lips.

"You know I can't stay mad at you forever, all you have to do is turn on your charm and you have me." He handed her the roses and she smiled.

"So, you're really…" She nodded before he could finish the sentence and a huge grin on his face appeared. She felt her heart skip from him being this happy about the pregnancy.

"I was just too scared to tell you with everything going on…I didn't know if you wanted to have him."

Dean looked up at her with a serious look. "I will always want you and him in my life. No matter what, you two plus Sam are the only things that keep me going…So it's a boy?"

"Well, I'm hoping, remember our little talk."

Dean put his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Hunter Roberts Winchester."

"I'm going to be making an appointment to see how actually fall along I am. Do you want to come?" He nodded. He never thought he'd want to go see it. If his future self told him three years ago he'd be standing in a hospital with his wife looking at their kid, his past self would just laugh at him.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate hospitals?" asked Dean. He sat in one of the chairs by the bed that Julie was lying on. He looked around the room and sniffed. He hated the smell too.

"Just wait a few more minutes and we'll be done," said Julie touching his hand. "Maybe when we get back to the hotel, we can play naughty nurse." Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Can you be the naughty nurse?"

"You bet." He kissed her lips and the door opened. A dark lady that was pretty, skinny and had a normal doctors outfit on came in. "Eh, eh, none of that. That's what got you into this in the first place. I'm Doctor Sue Ellen. You're the Winchesters?" Julie and Dean nodded. "You want to see how long you are let's see. Sorry this is going to be cold." She lifted Julie's shirt and put some cold gel on her stomach. Dr. Sue Ellen grabbed a thing that looked like a scanner from a supermarket and started to look around Julie's belly. Dr. Sue Ellen pointed to the screen. "Seeing from your tummy, you're not that far along you will be able to see a little something. Ah, there he is…" She paused the screen and pointed at the little blob on the screen. Dean leaned in trying to get a clear picture.

"It looks like a sea monkey," he said. Julie and Dr. Ellen Sue laughed.

"Here's his head," she said. "And here are his little feet." Julie bit her bottom lip seeing Hunter for the first time. "I will say your seven to eight weeks." Dean started to count off with his fingers and grinned. "Yeah that just about sounds right." Julie hit his arm and Dr. Sue Ellen ignores it. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Julie looked at Dean and he nodded. "Ok." Dr. Ellen moved the scanner again and smiled at Julie and Dean. "It's a boy."

"A boy," said Dean and looked at the doctor then back at Julie. "We're having a boy." He hugged Julie tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Now, do you want to make an appointment for next week?"

"Um," said Julie biting bottom lip and pulling her shirt down after the doctor cleaned her stomach off. "See the problem is, I travel around with Dean and his brother."

"Oh, I see…Ok, well, here's my card. What you do is every couple weeks you need to get a check up, call me a week before, tell me what city you're in, town, whatever and I will call them."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I've worked with mothers who traveled with bands and other things. No problem." She walked out after she gave them her card and Julie turned around to Dean. He gave her a huge smile and hugged her. He had their picture of Hunter in his hands. "I still think he looks like a sea monkey, but he's beautiful like his mother." He kissed her cheek and helped her off the table.

"Let me see my little nephew!" yelled Sam as they walked into his room. Dean handed him the picture and Sam scrunched his face. "He looks like a tadpole with feet." Julie laughed and sat down next to him. She was pointing out the features when all of a sudden they heard some wings flapping around. They turned to see Castiel.

"So it's true," said Cas walking up to Julie. "You're pregnant."

"Yeah…"

"Why Cas? Is this not in the rule book?" asked Dean walking over.

"No, no…word has spread already about this baby."

"What do you mean word?"

"Your baby is in trouble. The demons know about it and will stop at nothing to get their hands on Julie and the baby. They believe if this baby is there the night Lucifer rises, it would be his vessel." Julie felt Deans arm wrap around her protectively.

"They want Hunter; they're going to have to go through me." Dean's teeth were together in anger but somehow he got the sentence out.

"Me too," said Sam standing up from the bed and putting another arm around Julie.

"Then shall it be known, you two are the protectors of Hunter Roberts Winchester, the lover and brother. And I will keep as much as an eye on Julie as I can. You're baby, is a special baby, which is why we kept her alive from the Sorrows."

"You mean you're the one that helped me?" asked Julie. Castiel nodded. "We knew Dean and you would have a very special child."

"What's so special about Hunter?"

"He will be one of the greatest hunters of all time. He would stand by his father in the end and stop everything from happening."


	16. Julie, Interupted

Dean pulled up to the abandoned warehouse where the Djin was hiding. Dean, Julie and Sam got out of the car. Julie was now three months and she had the tiniest little belly. It only looked like a little bump as if she had a small ball in her shirt. Dean hurried to her side and she rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ Dean, I'm pregnant not dying," Julie growled as she shut the door. Sam chuckled and Dean gave him a look to shut up.

"I just wish that you would just stay in the motel from now on when were hunting. I just don't want anything happening to you or Hunter," Dean said rubbing her back gently.

Julie grinned at his worry, she thought it was cute. Not every day do you see Dean Winchester worried about something. Usually he has his shield up and a sarcastic comment will come out of his mouth.

Julie leaned up and kissed his lips and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. She looked into his eyes. "Hunter and I are just fine. We have you and Sam to protect us. And I'm not stupid if I feel that we're in danger I'll go back to the car and lock the doors."

"Smart ass, but I love you." He kissed her lips gently and the two met Sam at the back of the car. Sam gave Julie her usually gun and Dean eyed it and gave Sam a look.

"Dean," Julie growled.

"Ok, ok," he said putting his hands up defensively. Julie and Sam shared a smile seeing how protective Dean was being. First time parent, always paranoid but for Dean he must be overly paranoid with the hunting and demons, especially the ones that were after Hunter and Julie.

The three of them walked into the warehouse. "Why does something always have to be hiding in an abandoned warehouse, or a creepy cave, a nasty swamp, or a dark sewer? Why can't it just hide in a normal house with a bright neon sign saying come get me, I'm evil!"

Dean and Sam laughed. "If it was only that easy sweet cheeks," said Dean.

"Even if we are married and expecting does not mean I don't like that nickname any less."

The three of them walked around. Dean had the knife and lambs blood in his hand and sort of stood in front of Julie to protect her. She noticed but didn't say anything. There was a noise on the left of Dean and he motioned for Sam to walk with him and for Julie to stay behind. Sam and Dean have dealt with these things before. All they had to do was stab the Djin with the knife covered in lamb's blood. Only if it was that easy, the Djin can actually make your wishes come true by throwing you into an alternate reality and sucking you dry slowly.

When Sam and Dean walked into the next room a steel door slammed shut. Dean and Sam turned around and tried to open it. "Jesus, no!" yelled Dean.

"It'll be alright," said Sam. "Julie?"

"Yeah?" Julie was on the other side trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Sam looked around the room for anything to break this steel door down.

"In the back of the Impala is a blow torch…"

"She's not going to touch that blow torch!" yelled Dean.

"How else are we going to get out, Dean?!"

"There's no way my pregnant wife is going to be touching a blow torch!"

"I'll get it. Jesus you would think you two are the married couple!" Julie rolled her eyes and turned around and let out a little scream seeing the Djin.

"Julie? Julie?!" yelled Dean. Dean banged on the door even harder killing his hands. Making them bruise up. The door slid open for Dean and Sam to find Julie knocked unconscious with the Djin above her. The Djin grinned up at them and disappeared.

"Julie!" yelled Dean thinking if he screamed her name it would bring her back. Dean felt his knees start to buckle and Sam grabbed him. "Where-how…Julie!"

"We'll get her back! There's something else going on here," said Sam and he turned Dean to look at him. "We will get her back; right now the best thing to do is figure out what the hell is going on. Something else is helping the Djin, there is no way a Djin has this kind of power." Dean nodded and looked back at the spot where Julie was laying.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie woke up in a white room. She looked around not recognizing where she was. There was only one window in the room and it was bared. Julie sat up and looked out the window to see that she had to be on the fifth floor of a building and there was a courtyard outside her window. Julie looked down at what she was wearing, a blue pair of sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a white robe and her stomach…it was gone. Where was her baby?! Where was Hunter?! She put her hand over her stomach and felt her breathing turn into pants. Where was Dean? Where was Sam? Where was she?!

Julie turned to the door in the room and opened it. She looked up and down the quiet hall. The hall was white and it was playing quiet soft music. Julie heard voices and they grew as she walked down the hall.

"Julie?" asked a familiar voice. Julie turned around to see Castiel. He was wearing a white doctor's coat and he held a clipboard. "How are you feeling today?"

"Cas, what's going on? Where am I? Where's Dean? Why aren't I pregnant anymore? Where's my baby? The last thing I remember I was in the abandoned warehouse with the Djin and…and…" Julie felt the tears falling down her face.

Castiel shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "Julie we have been through this before. There is no such thing as a Djin. This is why you are here."

Julie looked around the hall. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Kansas State Hospital."

Julie looked back at Castiel. "What? I'm in a…hospital?"

Castiel nodded. "You've been here for a few months remember. Dean and you thought it would be best if you got help. You were saying that Lucifer and demons were after Hunter."

Julie started shaking her head and grabbed the robe that was wrapped around her and tightened it. "No, no…it's all true."

"I thought we were passed all of this Julie. You were coming along great, what happened? Did you have another nightmare?" Julie started backing up. She had to get out of there. What was going on?! Why would Dean put her here? Why did Castiel all of a sudden not believe her he was an angel after all?! "Julie…where are you going?"

Julie was still backing up until she hit something. She turned around to see Dean. "Julie, what are you doing?" She stared into his eyes, he looked disproving and had fear in them. Julie felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and pass out. Dean caught her and looked up at Castiel.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie was laying on a black table with the Djin over her. She was passed out and dreaming. The Djin looked up at the door that opened up to see a little girl walk in and a tall man. The little girl skipped over to Julies passed out form. She smiled and stood on the chair looking over Julie's body. She put her hand on Julies bump on her stomach.

"Now, now Lilith," said the tall man. "Don't do anything."

"Don't talk down to me Alistair," said Lilith. Lilith turned to the Djin. "How is she? You making her see what we told you to." The Djin nodded and Lilith smiled.

Dean pressed on the gas pedal making the Impala speed up. Sam held onto the dashboard as they made a quick turn into the parking lot of the motel. "Dean you are going to kill us!"

Dean slammed the car door and walked into the motel almost slamming the door on Sam. "Dean, calm down!"

"Calm down! Sam, did you notice that we are missing someone?! My wife?! My unborn son?!" He threw his coat on the bed.

"We will find them."

"How Sam? They vanished! Djin's aren't supposed to vanish like that!" There was a hurried knock on the door. Sam opened it up to see Ruby coming in.

"Oh, I am not in the mood right now!" yelled Dean seeing Ruby.

"Really? Because I know where Julie is and who has her," said Ruby crossing her arms across her chest.

Dean pushed Ruby against the wall. "Dean!" yelled Sam trying to get Dean off of Ruby. "Where is she?"

"Alistair and Lilith have her. They used the Djin as bait to get Julie. They knew you three couldn't say no to a hunt."

"What are they doing to her?"

"If you let me go I will be more than happily to talk." Dean roughly let go of her and backed away. "They are putting her in an alternative reality keeping her in a sort of coma."

"Why?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Lucifer," said Sam. She glanced at Sam and then back at Dean. "Keeping her there until all the seals are broken, until he comes out and then goes into…"

"Stop!" growled Dean. "Where are they?"

Julie woke up in the same room she had woken up to earlier. She sat up a little and looked to her right to see Dean sitting in a chair staring at his hands. He looked up and smiled weakly at her.

"Dean…"

"How you feeling?"

"I-I don't know. I'm confused."

Dean shook his head and got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to her. "Baby, you were doing so well, what happened?" Julie looked at him and he took her hand in his. "Now Dr. Castiel doesn't know if you are going to be getting out in a couple weeks. You haven't had an episode like this in a long time." Julie was searching Dean's eyes to see what was going on. If he was lying to her, but all she could see was worry and fear.

"Where's Hunter?"

"He's fine, he's with my dad."

"You're dad? But…"

"No, Julie." He looked her in the eyes. "No, my father is alive. Yes, my mother died in a house fire, but my father, John Winchester, is alive. Baby, we've been through all of this."

Had Julie really been dreaming all of this? Could she have really made this whole life up?

"Come on Baby, please fight this." Dean held her face in his hands. "Please fight this for me, for Hunter. We want you to come home." Julie nodded and he pulled her into a hug. If she imagined all of it, how did she meet Dean?

"Dean, tell me the story how we met?" She lifted her head and he looked at her.

He smiled. "Well, one day I was working at my father's garage and I saw a beautiful 70's Challenger pull up. I poked my head up from the car I was working on to see this beautiful girl get out of the car. She had these tight jeans that hugged her hips and a black fitted t-shirt. She walked up to me and asked if there were any job openings. I couldn't help but laugh at this girl but she surprised me. The car I was working on needed a new carburetor and I told her if she could figure it out then she could have a job. And you know what she said."

"I can do more than figure it out, I could put the new carburetor in for you," Julie whispered. How did she know that?

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, and that's exactly what she did. I never knew a girl to know how to fix anything on a car. All the girls I dated only cared about how they looked and material things. So, when the girl was finished she turned to me and smiled. And that smile took my breath away, I don't know if it was because it was a smile I've never seen before or if it was because her eyes lit up. I told her she got the job and introduced myself and she introduced herself as Julie Thompson."

Julie could actually see the memory playing in her head and she felt like crying. She would get better for Dean and Hunter. She got out of his arms and looked at him.

"I was going to bring Hunter in tomorrow." Julie looked into his eyes and he nodded. "Just no more episodes, ok?"

"I promise." He kissed her lips lightly. "I got to go, but I will be back tomorrow with Hunter. I love you."

"I love you."

Julie woke up in the middle of the night hearing little footsteps outside of her door. Julie got out of bed and opened her door. She saw a little girl walking down the hall. "Little girl? Shouldn't you be in bed?" The little girl turned around and her eyes went pure white.

"Hi, Julie, you remember me?" she asked as she used her hand to throw Julie to the ground. Julie had a flash of her accident that had happened a year ago flash through her mind. "It's your time to remember." Julie saw another flash of the same girl standing in front of her. "My names Lilith."

Julie remembered that name. That was the demon that was breaking the seals. No, no Dean said that there was no such thing. She wasn't real!

"I'm here to be your friend," said Lilith and she laughed. "We're all real! Demons are real! You're never going to get better."

Julie shot straight up in her bed with sweat pouring all over her. Was that really a dream or did she really meet Lilith?

**SUPERNATURAL**

The next day Castiel walked Julie to the courtyard. "How are you feeling today Julie?"

"Good." Julie was lying. Lilith was bothering her but she couldn't tell Castiel, Dr. Castiel that. He would keep her there longer and all she wanted to do was be with Dean and Hunter.

"How'd you sleep?"

Julie walked to the bench and sat down and started playing with one of the flowers. "To be honest I was up and down. I don't know why." Castiel nodded and sat down next to her.

"It's all in the process. I can always subscribe you some sleeping pills." Julie nodded, but she didn't want to sleep. She was afraid she was going to see Lilith in her dreams again. What if she saw more demons? What if she saw Lucifer?

Castiel looked up towards the door and saw Dean coming out holding Hunter in his arms. "Julie, you have company." Julie looked up to see Dean and Hunter. He had to be a few months old. Castiel nodded towards Dean and got up letting him sit there.

Dean sat there and put Hunter on his lap. "Hey baby," he said and kissed her lips. Julie felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Dean looked down at Hunter. "Hunter you going to say hi mommy?" Hunter looked over at Julie and Dean handed him to her. Hunter put his hand on her face and she smiled down at him.

"He wants you baby," said Dean. "He wants you to get better and come home. Come home to the both of us."

She looked up into Deans eyes. He caressed her cheek. "We want you to come home baby." Julie nodded.

"I want to come home too."

"All you have to do is get better." Julie looked back down at Hunter and kissed his cheeks.

Dean, Bobby and Sam pulled up to the place Ruby told them to go. How were they going to pull this one off? Sam had Ruby's knife but against Lilith, Alistair and a Djin…could they really do this. The three of them went in with everything that had in the back of the Impala.

"You ready boys?" asked Bobby as they stood at the front door.

"All I want to do is get Julie and Hunter out of there," said Dean. He grabbed the knife with lamb's blood. They heard walking behind them and turned to Ruby. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured you may need some help."

Dean just made a grunting noise and kicked the door open. Dean and Bobby headed upstairs while Sam and Ruby took the downstairs. Dean and Bobby opened the only door that was closed. They saw the Djin leaning over Julie.

"Step away from her!" yelled Dean. The Djin backed up and looked around trying to find an escape. Dean ran up to the Djin and stuck the knife in his chest. He took it out and then stuck it back in. He did this a couple more times to show his anger towards him. The Djin fell to the floor and Dean walked over to Julie.

"Julie, come on baby," he said and caressed her cheek. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Dean and looked around her surroundings.

"Am I better?" she asked and sat up. She saw her stomach, it had the little belly, Hunter was in her. She looked around and saw Bobby.

"Next time I tell you to stay in the motel you are staying in that motel," said Dean picking her up off the table. She didn't argue with him and they quickly walked out the door and down the stairs. Ruby and Sam came out of one the rooms.

"Anything?" asked Bobby.

"No, they're not anywhere, I don't understand, shouldn't they be here?" Sam asked Ruby.

"May be opening more seals."

"I'm not complaining they aren't here," said Dean moving pass them with Julie in his arms. "Let's get the hell out of here." Dean put Julie in the back of the Impala with Bobby. Dean and Sam got in the front and Julie leaned her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"How you doing kiddo?"

"I've been better," said Julie. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at Julie. He was just glad that she was back. He had gotten her back and now all he wanted was to take her back to the motel and hold her. He didn't want this for her and his son.

Dean and Julie walked into their motel room and before Dean could yell at her about never hunting again she pushed herself into his arms and started crying. "It was so horrible," she said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you see?" He knew that the Djin gave them what they wished.

"I was in a hospital; they all thought I was insane for thinking that demons were real. And you were telling me to get better. Castiel was a doctor. You brought hunter and he was so beautiful. You just kept telling me to get better to come home." Dean held his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright you're here now."

"Why would he show me something like that? Lilith was there and she was taunting me telling me I'll never get better, never be able to go home."

"Lilith and Alistair wanted to keep you in a coma until Lucifer was set free, if he gets set free." Julie cried into his chest harder. "We won't let anything to Hunter. I promise."

**AN:**** SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE!!! HOPE YOU LIKE!!!**


	17. Pregnancy's A Bitch

**AN: Warning, the beginning of this may be too graphic for some people. I just don't want to get yelled at for it upsetting some people. I don't mean to offend anyone if it somehow does. And if it does, I am sorry. And also don't get mad that I rushed the 4****th**** season and the pregnancy, I kind of wanted to get straight to what I've been working on. =]**

There was crying in the distance, a baby's cry. Dean found himself walking down the dark hall towards the cry. There was a door at the end of the hall with dim light pouring through it. He walked as fast as he could towards it but it seemed the hallway was getting longer as the door was getting farther away from him but the cries were getting louder. He started running towards the door and he finally reached it. He walked through finding himself in another dark room. The baby's cries stopped and there was an eerie silence in the room. The silence was so bad who could hear his ears ringing. He found himself staring at a white hospital bed in the middle of the room. He could see that there was a body underneath it and as he continued walking towards it blood started to stain the middle of the white sheet and down the hospital bed. Dean wanted to see what was under there, who was under there…He gripped the sheet in his hand and quickly ripped it off the bed and regretted right away for doing so. He stared down at Julie, her eyes were wide open, she had blood all over her and she was no longer pregnant. Dean felt tears fill his eyes and when he got closer to Julie he heard a scream, it was her scream and the baby crying again.

Dean shot out of bed and looked around to find himself still in the motel room. It was dark and he looked to his side to see Julie gone. He panicked. "Julie! Julie?!" He jumped off the bed and rushed over to the bathroom to almost run into her 8 1/2 month old belly.

"Whoa, there, buddy," said Julie smiling up at him. She saw the panic look on his face and her smile faded. She caressed his cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "You're having the nightmares again aren't you?" She knew about the nightmares about him being in hell, but she thought they had stopped.

"No," he said letting go. "It was something else." He cupped her head in his hands and stared at her making her feel a little uncomfortable. "I just hated waking up and knowing you weren't next to me."

Julie smiled a little at him. "Blame your son; he's using my bladder as a soccer ball."

Dean cracked a smile and kissed her forehead. He loved hearing her say _his_ son. It was always _his_ son. Something no one, not even Lucifer himself was going to take away from him. Dean helped her towards the bed and she held her back.

"I am having such a horrible time sleeping, my back is killing me, I wish he would just come out now," she said rubbing her belly and smiling. Dean loved seeing her smile when she talked about Hunter. She sighed and looked up at Dean. "One more month." And that's when reality kicked in for Dean, one more month till he was an official a father, one more month when Hunter would be out in this horrible world, one more month where Lilith and the others could easily take Hunter and Julie. Was Dean ready to be a father?

"Hey," said Julie smiling at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he said as the two of them got back into bed. "I just didn't think that…it would be this quick."

Julie chuckled. "Quick, right. You try carrying around a healthy baby boy for nine months while he's kicking your insides for fun, have it where your boobs are swollen," Dean smirked he didn't mind that part of the pregnancy, they were big before but now, they were bigger and perkier, "and he keeps pulling on that cord for every junk food under the sun. Especially his father's favorite…pie." She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "He is definitely your son."

She went to lie back down and felt a pain from a kick. "He is so not going to let me rest tonight." She lifted her shirt up and grabbed Dean's hand and put it on her side where Hunter was kicking. Dean moved closer and felt a smile spread across his face. Julie watched Dean as he felt their baby kick. His face was priceless; he had a face of a father. For a moment there, Julie fell in love with Dean all over again.

"You know," she said smiling at him and he looked at her. "I think I fell in love with you all over again."

He still had the smile on his face and Dean said," I fall back in love with you each day." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "And I'm hoping you won't get mad at me for what's going to happen tomorrow."

Julie narrowed her eyes at him. "What's happening tomorrow Dean?"

Dean prepared himself for being slapped or worse, punched. Julie has quite the right hook. "Bobby has a room ready for you at his house."

"What?!"

"Baby…with the demons after you and Hunter I thought it be best you stay at Bobby's. Plus you are close to your do date…"

"By a month…"

"And anything could happen in a month plus Bobby's close to the hospital there. If anything happens…" Julie rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"If anything happens, what do you think will happen Dean?! I have the baby…" She winced in pain feeling a slight sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"Jewels?" Dean got out of bed and walked over to her. She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm fine, just…" She tightened her grip on Dean's shirt as another sharp pain came.

"I'm getting Sam; we're going to the hospital."

"Don't overreact, I'm…" She closed her eyes in pain again.

"Fine? Right, no you're not!" Dean grabbed his jeans and a t-shirt and helped Julie out the Impala. Once Julie was in the car he rushed over to Sam's door and banged on it. "Sam! Sam!" He kept banging but Sam didn't open the door. Dean looked back at Julie who was breathing heavily and squeezing her eyes tightly. Dean quickly picked the lock. "I don't have time for this!" He growled while he opened the door and saw that Sam's bed was unmade but his stuff was still there. "Where the hell is he?!" Dean gave up and ran to the car.

Once they were down the road speeding towards the nearest hospital, Dean called Sam.

_Hello…_

"Where the hell are you?!" Dean growled into the phone.

_Uh, I just went for a walk, what's wrong?_

"Julie may be in labor. She's having sharp pains…" Julie let out another yell.

"Tell, Sam, if he isn't there when the baby is born he is _not_ going to be the godfather!"

_I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can!_

Dean hung up and looked over at Julie to see how uncomfortable she was. He grabbed her hand and felt her squeeze.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Well, you're not in labor," said the doctor coming in. "Just false labor."

"False labor?" asked Julie and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, don't worry it happens all the time. It's just your body's way of getting ready for the baby. How far are you?"

"8 ½ months."

"Close, but not close enough. If you get anymore sharp pains just try to take a warm bath it soothes the pain and have a lot of rest."

"Thanks, doc," said Dean feeling a little relieved that it was just false labor pains. The doctor nodded and Dean helped Julie off the table and into her own clothes. They walked out of the room and they saw Sam rushing up to them. Dean felt anger hit him like a brick wall.

"What's going on?" asked Sam as he got up to them but Dean didn't answer him. He pushed Sam up against the wall and looked at him angry.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"I told you I was taking a walk."

"Dean knock it off, where do you think he was?" asked Julie as she shook her head and started to walk away.

Dean pushed Sam one more time against the wall and hurried to Julie's side. Sam watched as Dean and Julie walked off and he felt bad. He felt horrible. He knew he hurt both Dean and Julie for not being there but him missing out because of what he was going to kill Lilith was going to save them and their baby, right? Keep Hunter safe from becoming Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer will never rise. Sam won't let it happen.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them pulled up to Bobby's house and Bobby walked out to greet them. Julie got out of the car and Bobby's eyes widened. "Cheese and crackers girl, you're as big as a blimp," said Bobby as he hugged her.

"Thanks Bobby," said Julie sarcastically. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"Don't mind her," said Dean grabbing her bag. "She's just being…"

"If you blame the hormones I will beat you."

Bobby and Sam laughed. "Well at least her threats aren't anything _hormonal_ she's always been threatening towards you Dean," said Bobby.

The four of them walked into the house. Bobby nudged Dean and whispered something in his ear. Julie furrowed her brows at them and Dean smiled at her. "Bobby has something for us." Bobby led them all upstairs to a room. He opened the door and Julie and Dean walked in. Julie's mouth hung open and Dean watched as she walked around smiling. Bobby had been working on a room for them for the last week. It had a queen sized bed, a crib, a changing table, dressers and a little rocking chair by the window.

"Bobby," said Julie with tears in her eyes. She looked over at the three men and smiled having the tears fall down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say." She hugged Bobby. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and let go. "I blame the tears on the hormones." The three of them laughed and Bobby and Sam left the room leaving Dean and Julie in there. Julie ran her hand over the crib and Dean put her bags on the bed. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"This is a good look for you," he said and kissed her lips.

"What is?"

"Being pregnant, you're even more beautiful and you glow." He kissed her lips again. "And that smile hasn't left your face since the day you told me you were pregnant."

"I'm so scared and nervous…and excited," she said holding his hand tightly. "And I've been through worse and I'm scared of a child. What if I mess up?"

Dean laughed. "You? What if I mess up? I didn't really have the greatest father. I don't want Hunter becoming a hunter and going through the things that I went through, that we both went through."

She nodded. "Me too. We'll do our best, we have Bobby and Sam."

Sam. What has been up with Sam lately? With all these late night walks and mood swings…something was up.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie woke up hearing screaming coming from downstairs. It sounded like Sam. Julie got herself out of bed the best she could and headed downstairs. The screaming was getting louder but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from until she reached Bobby's basement stairs. It _was _Sam.

"Sam?" She walked down the rest of the stairs and towards the panic room. She looked through the little window in the door and saw Sam. He was lying there as if restrained and he was screaming for help.

"Julie!" He screamed. "Julie help me! Dean and Bobby have locked me in here!" Julie went to put her hand on the handle when someone else's hand covered hers. She looked towards the owner of the hand and it was Castiel.

"You shouldn't be down here, Julie," said Castiel.

"What's going on? Why's Sam in there?"

"Sam…Sam has been corrupted by demon blood; he's been drinking it to become more powerful."

"Why?"

"To stop Lilith."

Julie put her hand over her belly and heard footsteps coming down the basement steps fast. "Julie!" It was Dean. He saw her and Castiel by the door. "Baby, you shouldn't be down here."

"Dean…I, uh…" She looked around. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She didn't understand what was going on…she needed to be alone. She couldn't even look at Dean. She backed away from the men and headed up the stairs.

"Baby…Jewels wait," said Dean following her.

"Wait, Dean?! I…you quarantined your brother who has been drinking demon blood!" She felt a little pain in her side and stopped at the bottom of the staircase in the living room. She touched it and let out a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked now standing at her side. She nodded as her eyes were closed.

"I'm fine…" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "How long have you known he's been doing that?"

"I just found out myself. If I would have known I would have done this a long time ago."

"I can't have that around Hunter, Dean."

"Everything is going to be ok…" There was more screaming and Julie felt tears hit her eyes. "I can't stand the screaming." Dean rested her head into his chest as she cried. "I'm sorry, it's the hormones." He chuckled a little and kissed her head. "Come on, let's get you some tea." She nodded and they headed to the kitchen.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie was sitting at the kitchen table while Bobby and Dean went downstairs to check on Sam. She couldn't help but think how horrible this was for Dean, but yet she kept thinking about Hunter. How she didn't want him around Sam if he was still drinking demon blood. She loved Sam as a brother but…how could he do this? To the family. She sighed and heard rushed footsteps.

"Jewels, did Sam come up this way?" asked Dean as him and Bobby walked in.

"No…shouldn't he be in the…"

"He's not," said Bobby. "I'll check outside."

Julie started to panic. Oh no, oh no. She stood up and put her hand on her stomach. "It'll be fine…"

"No, no Dean it isn't going to be fine. Hunter is in trouble! What else did that demon blood do to Sam? What if he comes after Hunter?" She started to back away from Dean shaking her head. "What if he takes Hunter to _him_?!"

"I won't let that happen! Nothing is going to happen."

"How do you know?" She looked up into his eyes to see her own fear. The fear both of them shared. Dean turned around to look out the window trying to figure out what he was going to do. What if Julie was right? What if Sam did try to take her and Hunter away…no he's still his brother.

Julie only blinked and Dean was gone. "Dean? Dean?!" She looked around where the hell did he go?! He just disappeared?! "Bobby! Bobby!" Bobby came running in.

"Dean's gone!"

She felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach and squeezed her hands together. _God, I wish the pain would just stop._ She shook her head and walked into Bobby's study and Castiel appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here?! Where's Dean?!"

"It's time, Julie."

"What?" Bobby walked in behind Julie.

"Time for what?" asked Julie and then Julie felt a sharp pain in her stomach and something leak down her legs. She looked down and then looked up at Bobby. "My water just broke." Bobby and Julie looked at Castiel for help.

Bobby grabbed Julie's bag and helped her towards the front door. "Wait," said Castiel and he looked around. "It's not safe."

"What?" asked Julie through some breaths. "What do you mean?"

The door busted open and the windows broke open. Julie looked around to see four men standing around staring straight at her. "Oh, shit, seriously!" She screamed in pain. "Can't I just have one freaking day off?!"


	18. A Hunter Is Born

**This chapter is for april3604 since she requested it!!!! Hope you like!**

Julie held onto Bobby's arm tightly and looked around at the four demons staring at her.

"You don't belong here," said Castiel staring at the four men.

"Stay out of this angel," said one of the demons. "This is Lucifer's business. He has risen and now he wants the child."

"What-what…Lucifer…he's…" But Julie couldn't finish the sentence she screamed in pain as her lower abdomen gave off a sharp pain.

"Take her to the panic room," Castiel told Bobby. Bobby nodded and went to move with Julie keeping his eyes on the demons. "There's an arch angel on his way. If I were you I would get out."

"No angel is going to tell us what to do," said another demon.

Just as he said that the whole room started to shake. Julie held onto Bobby with a tight grip and took her down to the panic room.

"Bobby…I can't have my baby here!"

"I don't think you have a choice, Jewels. The baby's coming and there are demons right outside."

"What about Dean?" Bobby looked into her scared face. "Bobby I can't do this without him!" Tears started fall down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking at the thought that something had happened to Dean and he would never see his son. Hunter would never know his father.

Bobby picked up the phone as Julie laid on the tiny bed in the middle of the panic room. She was able to keep her breathing under control but she didn't know for how long.

Dean and Sam were driving in the Impala headed straight back to Bobby's. "Dean…I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Sam. Sam was feeling so much guilt for what happened. He let Lucifer free after killing Lilith and now that Lucifer was out, Hunter could be in trouble.

"Don't, not right now Sam," said Dean not taking his eyes off the road. He just wanted to get back to Bobby's so he could be with Julie. He knew she was probably freaking out wondering where he was.

Sam's frown never left his face and he looked out the window.

Dean's cell started to go off and he flipped it open. "Yeah Bobby."

"_Dean where the hell are you?! I've been trying to get a hold of you for a half an hour!"_

Dean went to speak when he heard Julie screaming and his heart dropped. "Is that Julie?! What's wrong?!"

"_She's in labor Dean! There were demons in the house…I'm pretty sure Cass has gotten rid of them but I don't want to take my chances. We're in my panic room."_

Julie looked at Bobby sweat was glistening on her face along with a few tears. She closed her eyes as a contraction came. "Is that Dean?"

"Yeah," said Bobby. She put her hand out for the phone and he handed it to her.

"Dean?"

"_Hey baby…"_

"Where are you? What happened?"

"_That's a long story. We're about 15 miles out."_

"Please hurry Dean…I can't do this without you."

Dean's heart broke at her words and he nodded. _"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't wait for me. If it's time you push or do whatever women do when they're in labor."_

Julie laughed a little making Dean smile. "Just hurry." She hung up and handed the phone back to Bobby and they both shared a look. They knew it was time and Bobby had to deliver Hunter. He just hoped he wasn't going to pass out.

Dean and Sam pulled up to Bobby's and quickly got out of the car and ran into the house. They stopped looking around at the mess now in Bobby's house. There were some body parts from the demons everywhere and they also think Castiel.

They heard Julie scream from downstairs and they quickly ran down the stairs towards the room. They opened the door and Julie and Bobby looked over to see them.

"Dean!" Even in pain Julie's heart would jump and a smile would spread across her face every time she laid eyes on him.

"Jewels, baby," he said as he walked over to her. Sam walked over to Bobby to see if he needed any help.

"You're just in time," said Bobby looking up at Dean. Dean looked down at Bobby who was between Julie's legs delivering Hunter. "He's halfway out…now Julie I need one more big push ok."

She nodded as she held in a breath and closed her eyes. She felt Dean grab her hand as she squeezed his hand and pushed.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle and he looked at Sam. "That's funny; she's making the same noises from when we were making him…OW!" He yelled as Julie squeezed his hand hard digging her nails into him.

"Not funny, Dean!" she yelled and she pushed more and then they heard it.

Dean and Julie turned their attention to the bottom of the bed hearing Hunter's first cry. Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled. Sam had tears in his eyes and Bobby stood up with Hunter in his arms. He looked from the baby to Dean and Julie.

"Congratulations you two," he said.

Julie couldn't help but let out a small sob seeing her baby. Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You did it baby."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Julie and Dean were sleeping in their room at Bobby's later that night after cleaning up the house and taking care of Hunter, making sure he was healthy and everything.

Dean woke up a little hearing Hunter making some noise. He looked at Julie and kissed her cheek and he got out of bed. He walked over to Hunter and found him awake.

"Hey, you," he said smiling at him. The smile of a father and picked Hunter up. He cradled Hunter in his arms and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. "You're supposed to be sleeping." He looked up to the bed when he heard Julie move but she only turned in her sleep. He kept smile and looked down at Hunter. "You need to know I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You are safe. You have your mom who can kick butt like no other, me, Bobby and…" Dean paused as he shook the thought of Sam letting Lucifer out. "And your Uncle Sammy. We're all going to be here for you."

He kissed Hunters forehead and rocked slightly in the chair.

"Dean?" asked Julie as she opened her eyes and saw him sitting with Hunter. "Is he ok?" She sat up and got out of bed walking over to him.

"Yeah, he's just awake."

Julie kneeled in front of Dean and ran her hand softly across Hunters head and then kissed it. "He's so beautiful."

"Like his mother."

"Chick flick moment, Dean."

He chuckled and their eyes met. "I won't mind having one with you and Hunter but don't expect it all the time."

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "I won't, I like you being a tough guy. It's a turn on."

"Shhh…not in front of Hunter."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Dean. It's not like we can do anything until like a month."

"Damn it…"

"Language Dean." She kissed his lips again and looked down at Hunter. "He's asleep."

Dean got up and they put Hunter back in his crib. They looked down at him and took turns kissing his forehead. "Angels are watching over you…" said Julie quietly.

Dean looked at her remembering those were the last words he heard his mother say to him before she died. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and they stood there staring at Hunter.

**SUPERNATURAL**

_A Couple Weeks Later…_

Sam was sitting on the floor with Hunter rubbing his belly and making Hunter give him small smiles. Dean and Julie were laughing at the scene in front of her. Dean was sitting behind Julie his head on her shoulder.

"He knows his Uncle Sammy," said Julie.

Sam looked up at Julie and smiled. "He's great Julie. You really are Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman?"

Sam looked at Dean who was making a signal to shut up. Julie looked over her shoulder and Dean stopped. "Dean…what is your brother talking about?"

"Um…I don't know…"

She gave him her angry face and Dean caved. "Ok, it's just a nickname I gave you a while ago."

"How long is a while ago?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck looking at Sam for help. Sam shook his head and went back to playing with Hunter.

"Dean…" She said in a warning voice.

"Uh, around the second time me and you…"

"Don't finish that sentence," said Julie and she slapped the back of his head. She shook her head and looked back at Hunter. "You hear that Hunter, your dad is calling me Wonder Woman."

The three of them laughed and Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

They looked back at Sam and Hunter playing, more like Sam playing with Hunter because Hunter was only a couple weeks old.

But of course happy things can't last and that's when they heard a window break. Dean and Sam jumped up from where they were. Julie ran over to Hunter and grabbed him holding him close.

"Stay here, Jewels," said Dean and she nodded as she kept her back to the wall with Hunter in her arms.

"Shh…" she whispered to Hunter as she kissed his forehead. "Everything's going to be ok. Don't worry, you're daddy will keep you safe."

She heard someone walk into the room and turned thinking it was Dean or Sam maybe even Bobby but it was someone she never saw before. A tall man with black hair.

"Julie Winchester…"

She looked at him as she backed up a little. "Y-yeah?"

He grinned. "I'm here to take Hunter and for the fun of it…kill you."

The man ran towards her and she went to run when the front door banged open and they both looked over. There was a guy standing in the door way. He had hair like Sam but it was light like Dean's and his eyes…they were Julies hazel eyes. He couldn't have been any older than eighteen.

He grabbed a knife from his back pocket and threw it at the demon. The demon screamed and Julie turned away with shielding Hunter.

Sam and Dean ran in to see what had happened and the demon fell to the floor as black smoke came out of the man's mouth.

"Julie!" yelled Dean as he ran over to her. Dean pulled both Julie and Hunter into his arms and held her there.

"He's ok, he's ok," said Julie as Dean looked Hunter over. Julie looked over at the guy that was still standing in the doorway. "He saved us."

Dean and Sam looked over at the guy. "Who are you?" asked Dean protecting Julie. Julie knew, Julie could tell who it was just from one look at him. She knew who it was but she couldn't believe it.

"I believe you know who I am," said the guy looking around at the three of them. "After all I am your son."

**Whoa! What a twist I put on this story!!!! Review**


	19. Changing The Future

Everyone was in the kitchen now not understanding how this kid could be Hunter. How is that even possible? How is he here and why is he here?

Julie was sitting opposite him at the table holding baby Hunter while Dean was standing behind her leaning on the chair staring at teenage Hunter. Sam was standing in the doorway his hands in his pockets with Bobby standing next to him in shock. They were all in shock.

"Who are you?" asked Dean once again.

Hunter looked from Julie to Dean. "I told you, I'm Hunter."

Dean shook his head and looked at Bobby for an explanation but he had none. "That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," said Hunter and Dean looked back at him. "You taught me that." He then looked back at Julie. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Why are you here?" asked Sam.

Hunter looked at the four of them one by one. He knew each other them except one, his mother. "I came to protect mom."

"Protect me?" asked Julie as she looked down at the now sleeping Hunter in her arms. "From what?"

"That demon that came here today was supposed to kill you. He was after me, to give me to Lucifer but before the demon was able to get to me dad and Uncle Sam came in and exorcised him."

Dean looked down at Julie. How could he let her die? He was supposed to protect her.

"You expect us to believe that," said Dean crossing his arms across his chest.

Hunter crossed his arms across his chest and Julie saw the look. The same look Dean had one right now. The 'I'm stubborn as Hell look and it's going to take a lot for you to make me believe.'

"That's scary," said Bobby noticing it too.

"I have a birth mark don't I?" asked Hunter looking at Julie.

Julie nodded. "Yeah on your…"

"My upper right arm." Hunter pulled his sleeve up and showed them. It was the same one as the one on baby Hunters.

"This is crazy," said Dean and Hunter just rolled his eyes.

"You never would listen to me."

Dean looked back at Hunter. "What?"

"Ever since mom died all you cared about was tracking down every demon and killing them for revenge till you got to Lucifer. You, Uncle Sam, Uncle Bobby and a couple other hunters and believe it or not, witches took him down but after that you still kept hunting. Still kept dragging me from motel to motel, hunt after hunt."

Dean never took his eyes off Hunters and felt guilt hit his heart over something he hasn't done yet. He had done the same thing his father had done to him and Sam when their mother died. That was something Dean had promised himself a long time ago he would never do if he ever had a family.

"But that was the future with mom gone, so things may have changed."

"You mean you can't remember anything right now?" asked Sam walking over to the table then sitting down. "No new ones?"

Hunter shook his head. "No and me still being here means that my work here isn't done."

"What do you mean?" asked Julie finally speaking up.

Hunter took a deep breath and looked at her. "A spell was cast on me to send me here and once what I wanted to fix was done I will be sent back."

"And who exactly did this spell?" asked Dean putting his hands in his pockets.

"A friend."

"And a friend you mean…"

"My girlfriend, Lisa."

"Who's a witch?"

"Dean!" growled Julie looking at him.

"Don't worry mom, dad never liked my choices anyway and once he found out I was dating a witch he kicked me to the curb."

"Dean!" yelled Julie again.

"You're yelling at me for something I haven't done yet!" yelled Dean looking at Julie. "And I had a good reason, she's a witch! Witches are sleazy skanky and definitely not trustworthy…"

"Not all witches are," said Hunter interrupting Dean. "The ones that are helped us defeat Lucifer and Lisa was one of them. You never liked the fact witches helped us out and you never liked it that Lisa and I got close."

"Well I probably had my reasons and they are usually correct."

"Not in the future I'm in." He shook his head and looked at Julie. "May I be excused?"

Julie raised her eyebrows in shock and looked at Dean and the others then back at Hunter. "Um, yeah, ok."

Hunter nodded and got up as he walked out the back door.

"Dean you could have been a little nicer," said Julie standing up from the table.

"Nicer? Julie, our son just told us he was dating a witch!" Dean followed Julie out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"But he said some of the witches in the future aren't like we know them here." Julie put Hunter in his crib and smiled down at him as she kissed his forehead. She walked over to the window. "He is probably correct. We don't know how the future works and if Lisa was evil do you think she would have sent him back here? To help us?"

Dean didn't say anything he just looked down at the sleeping Hunter and smiled sadly at what he had done to his son in the future. Hunter's words hurt him.

"He turned into a hunter," said Dean walking over to the window and looking out with Julie. They watched as Hunter was leaning against the garage staring up at the sky. "We didn't want him to be one. I turned him into that…"

"Because I died."

Dean felt another sharp pain in his chest and wrapped his arms around Julie. "You're not going to die. We have Hunter here now, he came to protect you and I'm sort of proud of him for that." Dean smiled weakly and leaned his head on her shoulder looking out the window still.

"What do you think it was like for him growing up like that?"

Dean knew what it was like. It was probably the same way John had raised him and Sam. "I probably trained him like a soldier just like my father." Dean shook his head as he closed his eyes. "How could I do that? What was I like? What am I going to be like?"

Julie took a deep breath and turned around still in his arms. She saw the tears in his eyes and she smiled sadly at him. "You're not going to be like he said. I'm here and alive and now you have time to make it up to him since he's here. Him being here changed our future." She cupped his face in her hands. "I'm alive and he won't be what he is now. He won't be a hunter."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Hunter stood against the garage and heard someone walking up to him. It was Sam.

Hunter smirked and the smirk looked just like Dean's that it scared Sam a little. "You always came after me after my dad and I had a huge fight," said Hunter putting his hands in his pockets and leaned more on the garage.

"Really?" asked Sam as he joined Hunter against the garage.

"Yup, you were always the bumper between us."

"So you're dad and you never really got along?"

Hunter nodded. "I figured he blamed me for mom's death after all Lucifer was after me."

Sam shook his head. "Dean would never blame you for that. I know my brother he may do a lot of stupid things but he would never blame his own son for something like that." Hunter looked up at Sam and Sam felt like he was staring into Julie's eyes. "So, you have a girlfriend huh?"

"Oh, God," said Hunter rolling his eyes. "You're doing the same thing you did when dad found out and you came chasing after me."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Hunter smiled and took a picture out of his wallet. He showed the picture to Sam and Sam nodded as he smiled. "She's pretty." Lisa had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes and perfect skin. "She doesn't really look like the witch kind."

"She was born a witch; it's strong in her family. Her family and ours met up when we were on a hunt in Georgia of course dad didn't like them because they were witches but me and you got along with them no problem. So dad left the hunt between me and you because he didn't want anything to do with the witches."

"How did he let them help with Lucifer?"

"Lisa's family and a couple other witches made a spell to force him back into Hell while us hunters fought off the demons and anything else Lucifer threw at us."

"How long you two been together?"

"Three years."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"It took us nineteen years to defeat Lucifer?" Hunter nodded.

"But Castiel was right about one thing."

Sam looked at Hunter. "My father and I had defeated Lucifer together."

"Do you think by you coming here you changed the future of killing Lucifer?"

Hunter didn't say anything and just looked at the ground. "I needed my mom, Uncle Sam. Dad needs her. She is the only thing that is going to keep us normal and happy."

**So Hunter is here to save his mom! But did he really change the future now with Lucifer? Will Dean get over the fact Hunter is dating a witch? Will he be able to make amends with Hunter? There are pictures of Hunter and Lisa on my profile under the story. You guys will probably be seeing Lisa later in the story =]**

**a****mroberts17****: I sort of got the idea from Charmed but I'm adding my own twist to it lol. **


	20. Making Right From Wrong

Dean walked into him and Julies room and looked down at Hunter who was awake. He smiled as he walked up to him, "Hey buddy," he said standing next to the crib and looking down at him. Hunter just stared up at him with those big green eyes that he got from Julie and Dean smiled. "Come on buddy." He carefully picked Hunter up and carried him out of the room and down the stairs. "Where's your mom at?"

Dean walked into the living room and found Julie sleeping on the couch. He smiled at her and grabbed the blanket that was over the couch and placed it gently on her sleeping form.

"Your mom is the most gorgeous woman I know," Dean whispered towards Hunter as he walked towards the chair and sat down. He looked down at Hunter who was just staring at him. Dean took his little hand in his and rubbed his thumb over his sons small hand. "You're so small...how did you ever grow up to be...well the guy that is walking around Bobby's right now?" he asked quietly. Hunter just continued to stare at him. Dean's smile dropped a little into a sad one, "I'm sorry I never wanted you grow up in this. The night before...well," he smiled, "The night before I had died your mom and I talked about you and the siblings you would have. I didn't want this for you. I wanted to take your mom away from this when I got back but...everything is just fu-dged up anymore. I wish it was just like the old days." Dean grinned, "You're mom what a hell cat. She kicked my butt a few times."

Dean started to rock seeing the yawn on young Hunter's face. "I want you to know I am so sorry for everything, sorry for dragging you into this. I am sorry I couldn't protect your mom. I tried...I really tried. I just want everything to be ok."

"You did your best," said Hunter staring at the two of them.

Dean looked up at him, "From the looks of it, it's not true."

Hunter leaned up from the threshold of the door and shrugged placing his hands in his front pockets. Dean thought for a second he was looking at a young Sammy. "You got me there. You should have been around for me more. When I feel and scraped my knee you should have picked me up and told me it was ok, not walk it off because the world doesn't need another cry baby." Dean and his son stared at each other.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," said Julie and the two looked at her surprised. She was sitting up with the blanket laying half on her. She stared at the two men in her life. She stood up and walked over to Dean grabbing Hunter and holding him tight. She had tears in her eyes as she looked between them. She stopped at Dean, "You should have known better from the way your father raised you. You raised him just like John!" She looked at Hunter, "And you shouldn't let your future father's faults and errors interfere with what's happening now. You are both pushing each other away."

Baby Hunter started crying and Julie cried looking at him. Dean got up from the rocker and she backed away. He sighed knowing she was mad, "You two are both grounded!"

"What? You can't ground me? I'm 17! Almost 18!" yelled Hunter.

"And I'm your husband!" yelled Dean.

"You," she pointed at Hunter, "Can be 50 with grandchildren and I could still ground you and you," she pointed at Dean, "You know what you're grounded from." She stormed away and up the stairs.

Both Winchesters watched her storm of the stairs and then looked at each other.

"Did she just ground you from sex?" asked Hunter.

"How do you know about that?"

"Look who my father is."

Dean smirked, "Good point." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Look...whatever I did, or whatever I'm going to do, hopefully since we changed your mother's death...I'll never do it but I'm sorry."

Dean saw a bit of surprise in Hunters eyes. "Did...did you just apologize to me?"

"Let me guess it doesn't happen often does it?" Dean remembered his own fathers apologizes that were the same.

"Yeah...yeah." Hunter smiled at his father, first time in a long time.

"Yeah well...now we both need to apologize to your mother." He walked towards the kitchen and Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Where you going?"

"Make your mother her favorite ice cream," he mumbled his head hanging low.

Hunter smirked, the famous Dean Winchester smirk he inherited and looked up the stairs. He knew a way to apologize to his mom. He just hoped it worked.

Hunter walked into his baby room and looked around. He smiled at the blue walls and the stuffed animals all around the room. He guessed his mother did this one day. Hunter heard movement and looked towards the crib at himself. He walked towards his crib and looked down at himself, "I'm even cute as a baby." He grinned and reached in and picked himself up, "Wow...I never thought I'd be doing this...looking at myself as an infant."

Hunter looked towards the door hearing small cries coming down it. Hunter held himself and walked down the hall towards his parents room. He opened the door up and saw his mother crying sitting on the bed. "Mom...are you ok?"

Julie looked up and smiled at Hunter holding his baby self as he walked into the room and over to the bed. He handed himself to his mother and he watched as she held him so careful as if he would break. He smiled and looked at her.

"I just want us to be a happy family," she looked up from baby Hunter and at future Hunter, "Dean, your father, he's a great guy and to know you hate him breaks my heart. I've seen the way he looks at you," she smiled sadly and looked down at baby Hunter, "well little you and he loves you more than life itself."

"I don't hate him mom. It's just after you died he changed and it was all hunting all the time. Being weak was not an option."

"He was just afraid you would get hurt."

"How do you know?"

She looked up at him, "Because I know your father. He always has good intentions...no matter how ridiculous or mad or hurt you get they are always good."

"I know," he said shaking his head, "Believe me I do but I didn't need a trainer...I needed a father." He looked back at his mom with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe you weren't sent here just to save me. Maybe you were sent to save the relationship between you and your father."

Hunter bit his bottom lip and Julie smiled knowing she had that habit, "Maybe," he sighed and then he grinned looking back at her, "I'd love to know what my father is really like."

Dean walked in with his hands behind his back and Julie looked at him and glared playfully. Hunter laughed and placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself. He loved the interactions between his mother and father. He saw something in his father he's never seen before when it came to his mother. A side of joy and happiness. Something in the future he rarely saw.

"I brought you something," he grinned and pulled out a bowl of triple chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup on top and rainbow sprinkles. Dean shook it in front of him, "It's your favorite."

Julie turned her head to look at Hunter, "There's your father...he's a kiss ass."

"Hey!" yelled Dean narrowing his eyes at her, "I'll just eat this ice cream myself then."

"Winchester...put that bowl on the bed right now and back away. This isn't going to get you out of trouble."

Hunter smiled and got up, "Well I will give you guys some time." Hunter walked up to his father, "Give her a back rub. Chicks always give into that."

Dean looked at him, "How do you know that?"

Hunter smiled and shrugged casually, "It's worked for me since I was 15."

Dean grinned and patted his shoulder, "That's my boy."

"I heard that. Now you are really grounded Hunter Robert Winchester."

Dean laughed as he walked over to Julie and Hunter smiled as he walked out the room and closed the door.

Dean placed the bowl of ice cream on the bed and sat next to Julie who was cradling Hunter in her arms. Dean looked down at him and smiled, "He's going to be just like his old man."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Julie with a smirk as she looked at him, "Here Hunter you go to your daddy and have him rock you to sleep while I enjoy my ice cream." She placed Hunter in Dean's arms and Dean stood up as he walked around the room softly rocking Hunter to sleep.

Dean looked over at Julie who was slowly eating the ice cream and smiled. He looked down at the youngest Winchester and smiled again seeing him asleep, "I'm going to put him in his crib."

"Why don't you just stick him in the one in here?"

"Because I don't want to wake him up," he gave her a wink as he walked out of the room.

Julie rolled her eyes with a smile, "Like you're getting any." She took another spoonful and placed it in her mouth. Her hubby really knew how she liked her ice cream. That made her smile.

Dean walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the bed and sat down behind her. He pushed her hair to the one side and she arched an eyebrow, "What may I ask are you doing?"

"Taking my sons advice," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged them.

Julie didn't even notice how tense she was and she closed her eyes, "Mmmm," she moaned. Dean smirked as he worked his hands lower. She bit her bottom lip as she arched her back a little. She continued to making moaning noises which was really turning Dean on.

"That good baby?"

"Oh yeah," she licked her lips, "the ice cream is so delicious." Dean stopped and she turned her head with a smile, "I love you."

"Looks like you are liking it too much. You got some right here," Dean leaned close and licked the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile as she turned her whole body. She dipped her finger into the chocolate syrup and placed her finger on his lip then down to his chin leaving a stream of chocolate on him.

"And you have some right here," she leaned in and licked his lip and nibbled on it. Then she licked his chin.

After she was done with that she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Dean grabbed her hips and pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned quietly and ran her hand through his hair. She parted their lips and pushed him down onto the bed. She straddled his lap and smiled down at him.

"You have been a very bad boy Dean Winchester," she winked at him before bending backwards and dipping her finger into the chocolate again. She smiled at him as she ran her chocolate covered finger down his body to his navel. She smiled and bent down licking at his navel then slowly and teasingly licked all the way up to his chest.

"God I love you baby," he groaned running his hand through her hair. She smiled up at him and once she licked him cleaned he rolled her over, "My turn."

Dean grabbed the straps of her dress and pulled them down her arms leaving her in her strapless bra. Dean took the ice cream and laid it on thick over her beautiful mounds. He reached under her and unsnapped her bra. He took the chocolate and placed it over her nipples. She shivered at the coldness and Dean winked at her as he leaned down and licked teasingly over her breast.

She moaned and bit her bottom lip as Dean continued to lick at her breast. Julie threw her head back with a moan as Dean licked and sucked at her chocolate covered nipples. She gripped the pillow in her left hand biting her bottom lip and arching her body closer to him.

"Oh Dean baby," Dean looked up at her with a smirk then bit down on her right nipple, "Oh yes baby you know I love it hard."

Dean licked and sucked all the way up her neck as his hands moved down her legs that were propped up on the bed. He grinded into her, "You sure it's ok?"

"Oh it better damn well be," she groaned and Dean chuckled against her skin, "Mama wants some sugar."

Dean leaned up with a grin, "Daddy will take care of it," he winked at her and she smiled looking up at him.

Dean quickly got rid of her dress and panties and his jeans and boxers. He got back on top of her and kissed her lips, "You are so beautiful baby. There is no one like you."

Julie wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands down his strong tan back, "I love you."

Dean grinned, "Love you too."

He took both her hands in his and squeezed as he entered her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. They stayed like that for a few minutes, entwined with each other, pulsing around and inside each other, connected as one spiritually and physically and no one and nothing could ever take away what they had. They completed each other now and forever.

Dean squeezed her hands in his as he started to thrust in and out of her slowly. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at her to see her eyes closed and small pants were coming out of her mouth that was slightly opened. Julie opened her eyes and caught his and bit her bottom lip.

Julie let go of his hands and moved her own up his arms and to his face where she leaned up and kissed him hard and passionately. Dean took that as a sign to move a little faster and harder. She gasped in surprise at the sudden turn of events. She moaned throwing her back into the pillow and raking her nails down his back.

"Harder Dean," she moaned.

Dean gripped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist thrusting harder in the new angle. More moans escaped Julie.

"Oh…oh God!" she moaned loudly and licked her now dry lips.

"Baby you feel so fucking good," he groaned thrusting harder and harder into her.

Julie threw her hands towards the pillow beneath her and gripped it tightly, "Oh yes! Right there! That's the spot! Don't stop!" Julie began thrusting her own hips with him making him groan in response.

"Fuck Julie!" He groaned loudly.

Julie felt her body explode from the orgasm. She moaned Dean's name over and over again as he rode her through her orgasm taking her higher and higher, working her through it. Dean felt his own body shutter with excitement as he came deep inside her pushing her even higher with his own orgasm. He groaned her name thrusting with abandonment until he was spent.

Dean kissed Julie lovingly and ran his hands through her hair and down her face. She smiled up at him and traced his swollen red lips with her thumb. They were perfect for each other.

Hunter looked up at the ceiling with a face making Sam and Bobby laugh.

"Get use to it kid," said Bobby with a chuckle.

"Yeah you saved your mother," said Sam, "Now that even comes with a consequence. Listening to your parents having sex."

"I am hoping they placed me back into my baby room before they went all animal kingdom on each other," Hunter frowned looking down at his cup of coffee.

"Knowing your mother she made Dean do it," said Sam with a grin.

"She's really got him…"

"On a leash," said Sam cutting him off before he said something he knew Dean would say.

"That's a nicer way of putting it."

"You know," Sam sat down on the other side of the table, "You say you and your father are nothing alike. You should really look in the mirror." Hunter looked up at him, "You're a Winchester."

Hunter gave his uncle a small smile before it went into a frown along with Sam and Bobby hearing the bed upstairs squeaking again and moans.

"Can we go outside?" asked Hunter.

"Let's get baby you first," said Sam, "I'll meet you two out there."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Ok it's been a very very very very long time I know. So I am going from the oldest to the newest right now updating all the stories! I have made banners for this story, not up yet should be soon! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come Lisa on the way, Hunters Lisa, and the big showdown with Lucifer. I am cooking up a sequel because I love future Hunter he will be back :D_


End file.
